Pieces
by Keiian
Summary: Dieciséis meses después de perder sus poderes, Kurosaki Ichigo muere por causas desconocidas y el Seiretei se sume en la desesperación cuando no encuentran su alma y se abre la posibilidad de que se haya convertido en un Hollow. ¿Qué ha pasado con Ichigo, su alma y su misteriosa muerte? Ichiruki.
1. Abarai Renji

¡Mi segundo fic de Bleach!

Para ser sincera, hacía bastante que no publicaba nada nuevo, pero era sólo porque este fic se estaba cocinando a fuego lento. Me encanta la idea de este fic (con perdón por el orgullo) y me ha encantado escribirlo, así que espero que todo el que lo lea le guste esta historia tanto como a mí. Tengo varios capítulos hechos, así que iré subiendo con regularidad.

Mejor me dejo de tanta introducción y los dejo con el primer capítulo de Pieces, que es más bien una mezcla de prólogo y primer capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Si quieres controlar mi poder antes de que nos volvamos a ver, ten cuidado de no morir._

**Abarai Renji**

A pesar de que había desventajas y ventajas obvias en su puesto, lo que Renji más odiaba sobre ser teniente era todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer los días de reunión de tenientes. Mucho papeleo, mucha revisión de Escuadrón; demasiada para su propio gusto. A veces se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaría Yachiru para hacerlo, siendo tan pequeña, aunque ése no era su problema.

Dejó de lado la pluma con la que escribía, dejó a secar el pergamino y ordenó mejor el resto del papeleo que iba a llevar ese día a la reunión. Suspiró con cansancio y pensó que debería haber hecho todo eso el día anterior y no media hora antes de la reunión.

Se puso en pie, tomó el pergamino recién escrito y lo puso con el resto del papeleo. Envolvió la parte superior de su brazo con la insignia de teniente, aseguró a Zabimaru a su cadera, se ajustó la banda blanca a la frente y, tras dudarlo un instante, se la quitó nuevamente. Miró sin ver la cinta en sus manos; la había comenzado a usar poco antes de ser teniente en el Sexto Escuadrón.

El blanco era el color de la pureza, la vida y la eternidad. Le parecía el color más adecuado para llevar, siendo un shinigami. Simbolizaría el intento de los dioses de la muerte por preservar las vidas de los humanos y la eterna vida que llevarían.

De pronto ya no le parecía un color tan adecuado. Era teniente desde hacía unos tres años, pero sentía que su nombramiento había sucedido millones de años atrás. ¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde entonces? ¿Cuántas veces le abrieron los ojos, lo golpearon y lo hicieron madurar?

Cerró el puño en torno a la cinta blanca y luego la tiró al suelo. Ya no quería usarla. El blanco era el color de su vida pasada, de su inmadurez. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró una banda muy parecida, color negra, que había encontrado en el laboratorio de Szayel Aporro en Hueco Mundo, y se la anudó a la cabeza.

No sabía cómo se veía, pero se sintió mejor consigo mismo, como cuando apartó de las manos de Hinamori-kun las tijeras con las que pretendía cortarle el cabello meses atrás porque ya estaba muy largo.

Salió de su oficina con paso presto, temiendo estar retrasado. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez, pero tratando de admirar los reparos finalmente terminados del Seiretei.

Luego de la guerra de invierno, los desperfectos en la Sociedad de Almas eran numerosos. Durante esos dieciséis meses los shinigamis habían tenido mucho trabajo, repartidos entre la reconstrucción e intentando cubrir las bajas.

Pero ya estaban recuperados, o en el proceso. Los edificios ya habían sido reconstruidos del todo y la Cámara de los 46, restaurada. Los Capitanes anteriores a los desertores habían sido restituidos, a pesar de su condición de Vizard, y una copiosa cantidad de estudiantes de la Academia había egresado, de modo que los Escuadrones se habían rellenado.

Renji se alegraba mucho de todas estas mejoras, porque significaban que estaban saliendo adelante.

Sin embargo, tres días atrás hubo una reunión de Capitanes no programada y, desde entonces, notaba algo raro en los altos mandos. Andaban atareados y visiblemente preocupados. Una reunión de Capitanes de urgencia y semejante inquietud no podían significar nada bueno. Sabía que preguntarle al Capitán Kuchiki sería en vano, pero tampoco podía preguntar qué pasaba a cualquier otro Capitán. Al menos, se consolaba pensando que, de ser algo realmente importante, se hubiera enterado ya.

Finalmente llegó al Cuarto Escuadrón, donde ese mes se celebraría la reunión de tenientes. Iba a entrar cuando una voz lo llamó.

— ¡Renji!

El interpelado se volteó y descubrió a Rukia corriendo hacia él, agitando una mano para que la viera.

—_Oi_ —saludó el pelirrojo a su nakama. Luego se fijó mejor en ella y se sorprendió—. ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?!

—Idiota, ahora lo llevo corto —respondió molesta, dándole un golpe en el brazo en el que llevaba la insignia—. Como Nii-sama me ha dado los guantes de los Kuchiki, pensé que era una buena idea cambiar mi peinado.

Renji la miró sin entender y ella se exasperó.

—Es por la misma razón por la que ahora llevas una banda negra, y no blanca —aclaró con impaciencia, y entró en el Escuadrón de la sanación.

Él se quedó boquiabierto y la siguió al interior del cuartel, decidiendo perdonarle su malhumor por ser ésa la primera reunión a la que ella asistía siendo teniente.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó una vez se puso a su altura.

Rukia hizo una mueca y se toqueteó la insignia.

—Un poco —confesó—. Espero estar a la altura.

—Por supuesto que lo estás —declaró Renji—. Debieron haberte dado el puesto hace mucho.

Por supuesto, él sabía que su amiga también se refería a no poder ser tan buena teniente como su predecesor lo había sido, pero nunca sabía qué decirle con respecto a ese tema. Llegaron a la sala que les habían indicado y entraron.

En el centro había una mesa sobre la que Kira Izuru estaba tirado zaparrastrosamente, evidentemente con resaca. Kurotsuchi Nemu e Ise Nanao, correctas, serias y puntuales como siempre, estaban sentadas en un par de sillas enfrentadas con la espalda derecha. Yachiru dibujaba las paredes, ignorando los regaños perezosos de Omaeda.

También estaban Isane y Sasabike, pero el resto no había llegado.

Por supuesto, ésa no era la imagen poderosa que cualquiera esperaría de los tenientes del Gotei 13.

—Oh, Kuchiki —dijo Isane, parándose al verla. Le sonrió amablemente, aunque en realidad sólo hacía que Rukia se sintiera más diminuta debido a la gran altura de la otra mujer—. Qué bueno que ya hayas llegado.

—Gracias, teniente Kotetsu —respondió Rukia con formalidad.

—Todavía falta que lleguen Rangiku-san, Hinamori-kun, Iba-san y Hisagi-san —informó la alta shinigami—. Hay que esperarlos, no podemos empezar la reunión si no estamos todos.

—Hai —dijo Renji, acostumbrado a esto, y fue a sentarse junto a Rukia.

— ¿Tardarán mucho? —preguntó la Kuchiki.

—Por la cara de Kira, seguramente ayer se emborrachó con Rangiku-san y Hisagi-san, y quizá también con Iba-san —Renji le echó un vistazo al demacrado rostro de su nakama y suspiró—. Probablemente no tarden mucho en llegar.

Efectivamente, terminó de decir eso cuando un cansado Iba-san entraba por la puerta, gruñendo un buenos días y derrumbándose en la silla que le correspondía.

— ¡Lamento la demora! —Hinamori acababa de llegar detrás de Iba-san, apurada—. Lo siento mucho, es que me quedé dormida.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Isane con una sonrisa.

—Pero asegúrate de ser más puntual la próxima vez —replicó Nanao con su habitual seriedad.

—Eso es —asintió Omaeda mientras roía una de las galletas que siempre traía—. No es justo que unos lleguen temprano y tengan que esperar a los rezagados —se quejó.

Renji puso los ojos en blanco pero no le dijo nada, dejando que Yachiru le robara las galletas en un momento de distracción. Minutos después llegaron los tenientes del Séptimo y Noveno Escuadrón, con la misma cara de sufrimiento que Kira.

—Me pregunto dónde estará Rangiku-san —dijo Hinamori para sí misma—. Hitsugaya-kun se molestará mucho cuando se entere.

Renji suspiró y miró a Rukia, que acababa de terminar de hablar con Nanao.

—Por eso te dije que estas reuniones son aburridas —dijo—. Nadie llega a tiempo, la reunión se retrasa y luego no pasa nada interesante.

—De todos modos, hay que hacerlo —replicó Rukia.

Poco después llegó Rangiku, disculpándose por el retraso, y la reunión dio comienzo. Se pasaron la mayoría del tiempo discutiendo un problema administrativo del Rukongai y dedicaron el resto a balancear la cantidad de muertes en el mundo de los vivos.

—Muy bien —asintió Isane, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Alguien tiene algo que quiera discutir con el resto? —Nadie dijo nada—. Entonces, doy por finalizada la reunión de hoy...

—Espera, Isane —dijo una tranquila voz de mujer, paralizando a todos los tenientes y haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza hacia la puerta, con graciosa sincronización. Se pusieron en pie enseguida al ver a la Capitana Unohana con una mirada triste y seria.

— ¡Capitana! —exclamó Isane, sorprendida.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? —preguntó de inmediato Iba.

Unohana no respondió, sino que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a otra persona.

—Yoruichi-san... —dijo Rukia, atónita—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo sobre Karakura?

Renji detectó la preocupación en el semblante de su amiga, pero él no estaba menos sorprendido. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Que Shihōin Yoruichi estuviera en la Sociedad de Almas sin estar de incógnito sólo podía significar que traía noticias importantes del mundo de los vivos.

—Hemos venido a traerles una triste noticia —dijo Unohana con serenidad, pero obviamente apenada.

Los tenientes las miraron con impaciencia, pues ninguna hablaba. Yoruichi cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente y, cuando volvió a mirarlos, lo hizo con una gran seriedad.

—Kurosaki Ichigo ha muerto por causas desconocidas hace tres días —anunció con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir.

Las rodillas de Abarai Renji se aflojaron. De pronto, su cuerpo parecía demasiado pesado como para ser sostenido, como si la noticia que acababa de oír fuera una gran roca agregada a su espalda.

Intentó respirar, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo el aire del universo era insuficiente. Su vista se nubló momentáneamente, incapaz de enfocarse en un solo punto. Finalmente sus rodillas cedieron y se encontró de pronto sentado en la silla que antes ocupaba.

Apenas era consciente de los gritos de exclamación, del "_¡No puede ser!", _del "¡_Ni siquiera Ken-chan fue capaz de derrotarlo!_" y de los múltiples "_¿Cómo?" _y _"¿Por qué?"_ tras los primeros segundos de conmoción. Renji sólo podía pensar en la primera vez que combatió contra Ichigo y Kuchiki Byakuya lo dejó moribundo en el mundo de los vivos; lo había dado por muerto, pero él había vuelto.

Había vuelto. Había vuelto y los derrotó a todos y luego se convirtió en su más poderoso aliado y los salvó de Aizen. ¿Y ahora estaba muerto, por causas desconocidas?

_No puede ser_, pensó con aturdimiento. _No podemos estar hablando de la misma persona. El Kurosaki Ichigo que yo conozco les patea el trasero a todos sin importar quién; no, no estamos hablando de la misma persona. _

Un pensamiento súbito surgido de la nada lo hizo voltear hacia Rukia que, pálida y desencajada, se aferraba a los bordes de la mesa.

—No pensarás que es verdad —brotó de su garganta sin que se diera cuenta.

Ella lo miró con ojos desenfocados y el resto se quedó callado al escucharlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —lo interpeló Yoruichi.

—A que no puede ser verdad —dijo con una sonrisa descreída, débil—. No puedes referirte al Ichigo que yo conozco.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, diecisiete años, color de pelo naranja, color de ojos café, ex shinigami sustituto, actualmente estudiante sin poderes espirituales —dijo con firmeza la Capitana Unohana—. Si te refieres a un Kurosaki Ichigo con otras características, estarás feliz de saber que Yoruichi-san ha venido a informarnos de que el hombre del que nosotras hablamos está muerto desde hace tres días.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo precipitadamente, sin pensarlo. Lo que decían era inaceptable.

—Renji, no lo hagas más difícil —sonó la inesperada voz de Rukia, con un tono inidentificable—. Es obvio que, tras quedarse sin poderes, no podría ver el ataque de Hollows... —La voz de Rukia se ahogó, incapaz de terminar esa frase.

—La opción de un ataque de Hollows ha sido descartada parcialmente, Kuchiki-san —dijo Unohana.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kira.

El rostro de Yoruichi se ensombreció al responder:

—Porque aún no hemos encontrado su alma.

* * *

Y éste ha sido el primer capítulo. Como dije, es una mezcla de un prólogo, por toda la introducción previa, y un primer capítulo.

Con respecto a la longitud, todos los capítulos del fic serán más o menos así de largos (o cortos) y cada uno será narrado desde el punto de vista de un personaje diferente, aunque se irán repitiendo. Generalmente escribo de otra manera, con capítulos más extensos y en tercera persona, abarcando varios personajes, pero he decidido probar esta nueva forma. Me gusta más cómo ha quedado así que como siempre hago los fics, al menos para esta historia en particular.

¡Ah, algo más! Cada capítulo tendrá una frase al principio, como ésta. Las frases no siempre son dichas por los POV de cada capítulo (ejemplo, este es de Renji y la frase es de Hollow Ichigo), pero las frases son pistas sobre la misteriosa muerte de Ichigo, aunque obviamente falta el factor conector.

Creo que no hay mucho más que decir, sólo que espero que el inicio del fic les haya gustado y que todo review se agradece, claro.

Un beso, Keiian.


	2. Kuchiki Rukia

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y follows! Me hacen muy feliz.

Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo, que espero que les guste. A partir de éste empieza a haber información nueva y especulaciones sobre la muerte de Ichigo, así que estén atentas!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Arrancaré la raíz de tu desesperación aquí y ahora._

**Kuchiki Rukia**

Rukia había tenido dieciséis meses enteros para bajar al mundo de los vivos a visitar a Ichigo, pero no lo hizo porque saber que él no podría verla le dolía demasiado.

Ahora, ya no tendría nunca más la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Eso era lo único en lo que conseguía pensar mientras permanecía sentada sobre el futón de su habitación en la mansión Kuchiki. Mirando sin ver, con ojos vacuos. La noticia de la muerte de Ichigo había vaciado su alma entera, dejando los remiendos pendiendo de un hilo rojo a punto de sucumbir y romperse, dejándola caer.

¡Habían estado tan cerca! La espada que iba a devolverle sus poderes a Ichigo estaba casi lista; sólo faltaban sus poderes y su sustituto recuperaría el reiatsu. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué acababa de pasar lo que siempre temió que pasara?

Desde el primer instante veló porque no le pasara nada malo. Cada herida que se infligía, Rukia pensaba que era por su culpa. Si nunca le hubiera dado sus poderes, para empezar jamás se habría visto involucrado con la Sociedad de Almas.

Siempre se había sentido un poco culpable por la vida en que había metido a Ichigo. Esa vida brutal, sangrienta, en la que había terminado envuelto accidentalmente. Y se había lanzado de lleno en una guerra que nada tenía que ver con él, aunque Rukia estaba tan segura de que Ichigo no hubiera soportado no hacer nada que pondría las manos en el fuego.

De cualquier forma, aunque Ichigo hubiera tomado sus propias decisiones, ella y sólo ella lo había metido en ese mundo. Si bien era obvio que, con su poder espiritual, los Hollows nunca iban a dejarlo tranquilo y eso conllevaría en que terminara involucrándose con la Sociedad de Almas tarde o temprano, igualmente se sentía culpable.

Nunca le había dicho nada. Estaba segura de que la mandaría a callar si llegase a proferir una sola disculpa. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de decirle algo sobre el remordimiento que sentía (cuántas heridas pudieron haberse evitado, cuánto miedo y dolor se habrían esquivado si no fuera por ella), pero siempre se detenía a último momento.

Además, estaba lo que le decía siempre el capitán Ukitake. Había que confiar siempre en los nakama, porque dudar de ellos era una ofensa. Sabía a la perfección que Ichigo era poderoso y que podía cuidarse a sí mismo, pero siempre iba a preocuparse por él. Siempre.

La vida de los shinigamis se medía en décadas, no en simples y cortos años. Lo que los humanos construían emocionalmente en un plazo de dos años, los shinigamis lo hacían en uno de diez o quince años, a veces incluso más tiempo. Tenían la eternidad por delante y mucho tiempo para los sentimientos.

Pero su amistad con Ichigo había crecido en cuestión de días, de dos simples meses, a una velocidad de vértigo. Cómo lograron ese profundo entendimiento del otro era algo que Rukia nunca terminaba de comprender. Él se había arriesgado por ella de una forma impresionante, salvándola muchas veces. Como si morir por ella nunca dejara de valer la pena.

Y ella... ¿Cuántas veces había roto las reglas por él? ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido a Ukitake permiso para ir a ayudarlo? ¿Cuántas veces había velado su sueño después de una batalla, preocupada por él? Ichigo era su amigo, su nakama, su compañero de batallas. Era... Lo era todo. Estaba segura que con nadie más que con él tendría esa complicidad, esa sensación de calidez y comprensión que la conmovían profundamente. Nunca iba a querer a nadie tanto como a Ichigo.

Pero ahora había perdido todo eso.

Él había sido un rayo de luz en su vida. Un cálido sol que la protegía, alguien en quien confiar. Todo eso jamás se iría, siempre permanecería con ella, en su alma, aunque ahora Ichigo...

Había tantas cosas atragantadas en su garganta. Risas, lágrimas, discusiones, confesiones, secretos, disculpas, consejos; cosas que quería decirle a Ichigo pero que nunca encontró la oportunidad de decir o no se atrevió, o que se le ocurrieron después de que él perdiera sus poderes y perdiera la facultad de oírla y verla.

Ahora ya no podría decirle nunca nada de eso.

No podía creerlo, estaba aturdida y con un permanente regusto amargo en la boca. No era la primera vez que lo perdía; la primera vez fue cuando Byakuya y Renji la llevaron de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas para su ejecución; la segunda, luego de que Ichigo perdiera sus poderes. Ésa había sido ya la tercera, pero la sintió definitiva.

Una vez había escuchado que la esperanza no se perdía nunca, ni en las peores situaciones. Analizándolo todo, ella realmente, en algún lugar muy recóndito de su corazón, no había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a Ichigo con su reiatsu nuevamente. Pero era tiempo de que olvidara todas esas cosas, porque él... ya no estaba.

Rukia se levantó pesadamente de su futón. Le dolían los músculos, se sentía agotada y, por alguna razón extraña, tenía la cara humedecida. Se vistió mecánicamente; en esos momentos sólo tenía fuerzas suficientes para ir a hablar con Ukitake y pedir permiso para bajar a Karakura.

Salió de la mansión Kuchiki sigilosamente, no queriendo cruzarse con nadie. Si no estuviera tan cansada, hubiera utilizado el shunpo para dirigirse al Treceavo Escuadrón, pero sus escasas ganas las reservaba para Ukitake.

Apenas llegó al cuartel general, entró a su oficina y se encerró allí. Inspiró varias veces profundamente, contuvo el aire y salió nuevamente. Avanzando a fuerza de zancadas, pronto estuvo ante la puerta del cuarto de su Capitán y, arrodillándose en el suelo, anunció:

—Capitán Ukitake, necesito hablar con usted.

La voz que le respondió del otro lado sonaba amable y cadenciosa.

—Pasa, Kuchiki.

Rukia entró, cerró la puerta shoji y se sentó frente a Ukitake en la mesa del té. Jushiro lucía un poco cansado, pero mejor de lo que cabría esperar teniendo en cuenta su frágil estado de salud y las recientes noticias. Él la miró con bondad y le sirvió una taza de té. Rukia se llevó la taza a los labios, pero luego la bajó sin haber probado un solo trago.

— ¿No te gusta el té, Kuchiki? —preguntó Ukitake, observando las acciones de su teniente.

—No es eso, Capitán —respondió Rukia—. Es que tengo un nudo en la garganta —confesó.

—Te entiendo —asintió—. Muchos nos sentimos como tú, Kuchiki. La muerta de Ichigo-kun ha sido una gran pérdida. Y muy inesperada.

Ella desvió la vista. Se le hacía insoportable escuchar esas palabras. Luego, inesperadamente, un pensamiento revelador cruzó su mente como un rayo de luz.

—Capitán, Ichigo había sido asesinado anteriormente —recordó de pronto—. Dos veces, por Ulquiorra Schiffer, la Cuarta Espada. Y las dos veces, Inoue lo salvó, ¿no podría hacer lo mismo...?

—Ya se ha intentado —la interrumpió Ukitake con amabilidad—. Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara Kisuke, Ishida Ryūken y Hirako Shinji han hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para tratar de revivirlo, pero nada dio resultado—El Capitán carraspeó, un tanto incómodo, y su expresión se tornó más seria aún—. Kuchiki, lo que voy a decirte es fuerte.

—Quiero oírlo —murmuró ella, con la vista clavada aún en su taza de té.

—Si hubiera dependido del padre de Ichigo, todos ellos hubieran estado eternamente intentando devolverle la vida a Ichigo-kun —Inspiró con fuerza antes de proseguir—. Pero se dieron cuenta de que el cadáver comenzaba a descomponerse, algo que no había pasado las veces anteriores, cuando Ichigo-kun abandonaba su cuerpo durante meses para venir aquí o a Hueco Mundo. La descomposición del cadáver fue lo que les hizo darse cuenta de que Ichigo-kun había muerto, y no abandonado su cuerpo por haber recuperado sus poderes de shinigami.

Rukia sintió como si su cuerpo se congelara.

Quizá, si hubiera estado sola, Rukia hubiera enterrado el rostro en las manos y quebrado. Pero estaba delante de su Capitán y debía mostrarse fuerte. Así que inhaló profundamente, apretó la mandíbula y parpadeó varias veces, haciendo uso de una fortaleza que no sabía que poseía.

Al ver que su teniente no se derrumbaba irreversiblemente, Jushiro siguió hablando.

—Ahora se presentan varias interrogantes, ya que todo en este caso es un misterio. Lo más extraño es que la autopsia reveló que el cuerpo de Ichigo-kun era sano y fuerte y que debería haber aguantado hasta la vejez; el médico forense dijo que había algo raro en el pecho, pero todo lucía normal.

Inoue le había contado a Rukia que Ulquiorra había matado a Ichigo las dos veces abriéndole un agujero en el pecho que lo atravesaba de parte a parte. Pero se lo había hecho a su cuerpo espiritual, no al físico, e Inoue lo había curado. Ese médico no podía estar refiriéndose a eso, ¿o sí?

De todos modos le expresó sus pensamientos al Capitán, que frunció el ceño.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos, pero es poco probable que sea la causa de la muerte... —Ukitake guardó silencio durante unos instantes, tomó un sorbo de té y pensó en la mejor manera de decir lo siguiente—. Kuchiki, tengo entendido que sabes que no se ha encontrado el alma de Ichigo-kun...

Rukia, sin darse cuenta, palideció. Al ver esto, Ukitake se inclinó sobre la mesa de té y ciñó la mano de su teniente. Descubrió que le temblaba.

—El shinigami a cargo de la ciudad de Karakura, Kurumadani, ha sido interrogado por Urahara, pero jura que no sintió ninguna muerte en la ciudad; dijo que no sabía de la muerte de Ichigo hasta que Urahara fue a buscarlo —explicó—. Luego, Shihōin Yoruichi recorrió Karakura en busca del alma de Ichigo, pero tampoco lo encontró. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

A Rukia se le ocurrió una terrible posibilidad.

—Capitán, ¿y si...? —Pero se detuvo, incapaz de continuar.

— ¿Y si el alma de Ichigo-kun se convirtió en un Hollow? —terminó por ella Ukitake al ver que no podía completar la oración—. Sí, hemos pensado en eso también. Por eso, cada Escuadrón mandará un grupo de cinco shinigamis a Karakura. Es obvio que, de haberse convertido en Hollow, lo cual es lo más probable, sea demasiado fuerte como para que un solo shinigami se haga cargo.

—Iré —decidió Rukia, levantando la vista por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar.

Jushiro se sorprendió al ver su mirada. Era más fuerte que antes, más resoluta. Probablemente se debía a que, ahora, tenía algo en lo que encausarse, en vez de estar encerrada entre sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

Asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No esperaba menos de ti —dijo—. Los grupos partirán esta noche, al mando del Capitán Hitsugaya —Ella asintió y él, tras dudar un instante, preguntó—. ¿Quieres que se lo diga a Byakuya?

—No, se lo diré yo —decidió Rukia.

Ukitake se abstuvo de hacer comentarios con respecto a eso. Un par de años atrás Rukia se había mostrado avergonzada e indecisa por decirle a su hermano que sería la shinigami encargada de Karakura. Por lo visto, Ichigo le había dado la confianza y la fuerza para hacerle frente a su hermano.

—De acuerdo —contestó Ukitake y, tras fijarse algo en el reloj de la pared, se levantó—. Puedes quedarte aquí a terminar tu té, Kuchiki. Yo tengo que irme a una reunión de Capitanes.

—Que le vaya bien, Capitán Ukitake —deseó Rukia solemnemente, y el mayor abandonó la habitación.

Rukia cerró los ojos y bebió un sorbo de té. Estaba frío.

* * *

Y éste ha sido el capítulo de la semana. Como ha sido bastante cortito, voy a subir otro el martes. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

La información que se dio en este capítulo, si bien escasa, es una de las principales bazas del fic. ¿Ichigo se convirtió en Hollow? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Sus dos muertes anteriores a manos de Ulquiorra tienen algo que ver, o no? Se las dejo para que piensen.

Gracias a **Yukime-san, Otonashi Saya, kuchiki-chappy, Hotaru Saturn ****Black, xxxprincessakuraxxx, Linne-'Malfoy, mitsury-sorame y Asashi-san** por haber dejado sus lindos reviews, prometo contestarlos a todos en breve, y espero que el cap les haya gustado.

Por cierto, ¿alguien vio el capítulo 508 del manga de Bleach? ¡Ha sido increíble! Por fin pasó algo que te deja boquiabierta.

Bueno, ¡nos vemos el martes con un nuevo capítulo de Pieces!

Un beso, Keiian.


	3. Ishida Uryu

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de Pieces, aunque actualizado un poco tarde. ¡Sepan disculparme!

Este capítulo es un poco más largo y contiene las primera partes de información importante, así que lean con mucha atención. Ah, y para los interesados, la frase del capítulo de hoy la dice Ishida, en efecto, a Mayuri durante su batalla en la Sociedad de Almas.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar._

**Ishida Uryu**

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba en penumbras, a pesar de que más allá de las paredes de hormigón el sol brillaba. Eso, a él, poco le importaba.

Intentó recordar en qué pensaba un segundo atrás, pero se le hizo imposible acceder a ese pensamiento. Sintió deprimirse un poco más, pero sus ojos ya no revelaban otra sensación que no fueran un profundo abatimiento llevado adelante a duras penas.

Como un fogonazo, Uryu recordó que, en pocos minutos, debería encaminarse con su padre al cementerio para asistir al funeral.

La barbilla de Uryu tembló al pensar en esto, y se llevó una mano a su rostro y presionó sus ojos por detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos. Se quedó lo más quieto posible, tensando los hombros debajo del traje negro, mientras una avalancha de recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza, superándolo.

Uryu inspiró profundamente, intentando recuperar la compostura. Cuando su padre terminara de arreglarse, tocaría la puerta de su habitación y, de ser necesario, lo obligaría a subirse al coche para participar en la marcha fúnebre.

La marcha fúnebre de Kurosaki.

Apenas podía creerlo.

Lo había visto anteriormente muerto. Recordaba aún aquel espeluznante agujero negro en su pecho y cómo luego... su Hollow lo resucitó.

Aquella idea hizo que se pusiera en pie de golpe. _Claro_, pensó, _yo estuve ahí. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes._

Su cerebro volvió a funcionar con un chispazo de su ingenio. Maquinando a toda velocidad alrededor de esa idea, Uryu se prometió comentárselo más tarde a Urahara y buscar, hasta en lo más profundo de aquellos asuntos espirituales, para encontrar la verdad sobre la muerte de su nakama.

—Uryu —lo llamó la fría y sosegada voz de Ryūken. Por supuesto, su padre nunca iba a rebajarse a tratar con un poco más de humanidad a su único hijo, ni siquiera en una situación tan difícil como ésa.

Uryu lo miró con la misma frialdad e indiferencia. Ryūken le hizo una seña y echó a andar; dudó unos segundos antes de seguirlo por el pasillo, salir de la casa y subirse al coche. Su padre condujo con suavidad durante unos minutos hasta que se acoplaron a la marcha fúnebre. Uryu miró sin ver el coche que estaba delante; llevaba las flores reglamentarias en la parte trasera. Se preguntó quiénes serían los que estaban dentro, si sabrían quién había sido Kurosaki Ichigo en realidad, si habían sido cercanos.

Estaba seguro que a Kurosaki no le hubiera gustado que en su funeral hubiera hipócritas.

—Tú estuviste allí —dijo Uryu sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más—. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Ryūken lo miró de reojo antes de responder.

—Me preguntaba cuándo me lo preguntarías —dejó caer con indiferencia, sin dejar de mirar el tráfico de la marcha—. Aunque normalmente no debería decirte nada, hemos conseguido recopilar tan poca información que no corre peligro si te la digo.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? —preguntó, incrédulo—. ¿Siguen sin saber por qué murió?

—Yo mismo revisé su cuerpo —dijo Ryūken—. Estaba sano, debería haber vivido hasta la vejez antes de que su corazón dejara de latir tan súbitamente. Sin embargo, no fue un paro cardíaco, ni un infarto, ni un ACV. No hay un motivo; es como si...

—... él mismo hubiera decidido que dejara de funcionar —completó Uryu la frase en un murmullo.

Ryūken asintió secamente y el coche volvió a sumirse en un silencio contemplativo. _Como si él mismo hubiera decidido dejar de vivir_. A Uryu se le hacía imposible concebir una idea semejante. Cierto era que, desde que había perdido sus poderes, Kurosaki había perdido el norte de sus objetivos, pero era impensable la idea de que hubiera decidido voluntariamente dejar de vivir. Además, ¿cómo lo habría conseguido? Un corazón no deja de latir sólo porque el propietario lo quisiera. Tampoco lo imaginaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que su cerebro sucumbiera.

Kurosaki nunca había sido así. Era perseverante y testarudo hasta los huesos. Jamás se hubiera rendido.

Por otro lado, ¿su padre le estaría diciendo la verdad? No sería la primera vez que le mintiera. Preguntarle a Isshin, en ese momento de dolor, estaba descartado. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que Urahara-san fuera a ser más sincero que su padre; después de todo, siempre había sido demasiado reservado en ciertos asuntos que él, o por lo menos Kurosaki, hubiera preferido saber de antemano, como la existencia de los Vizard o la traición de Aizen, para estar más preparados.

Aunque nunca les había fallado y había colaborado para la derrota de Aizen.

Finalmente arribaron al cementerio, ubicado en una suave pendiente. A Uryu lo reconfortó ligeramente que ese día hubiera sol; la lluvia, que siempre había deprimido a Kurosaki hasta límites insospechados, sólo hubiera empeorado aún más la situación.

Su padre ubicó el coche cerca de la entrada y ambos se apearon. Uryu inspiró lentamente, se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y siguió a su padre dentro del cementerio. Caminó como un autómata entre la gente. No sabía qué decían, qué sentían o qué relación habían tenido con Kurosaki.

Un pétalo de Sakura le rozó la mejilla y se tensó. Levantó la cabeza repentinamente, recordando el inicio de clases de su primer año de preparatoria, el día que Kuchiki Rukia llegó a Karakura, uno de los últimos días normales de su vida.

_Kuchiki_, pensó con detenimiento. Se preguntó por qué no se había detenido antes a meditar sobre Kuchiki en todo ese asunto. Después de todo, le involucraba a ella de forma íntima, como a él, a Sado-kun e Inoue-san.

De acuerdo a sus razonamientos, la Sociedad de Almas podía tener dos reacciones distintas: o se desentenderían del asunto completamente y, como siempre, algunos shinigamis se escabullirían ilegalmente al mundo humano para descubrir la verdad de la muerte de Kurosaki, o tomarían cartas en el asunto, como si Kurosaki hubiera pertenecido alguna vez a uno de los Trece Escuadrones de Protección.

Conociéndolos como creía conocerlos, seguramente elegirían la segunda opción.

Tampoco era algo muy reprochable. Las posibilidades de que el alma de Kurosaki se hubiera convertido en aquel terrible Hollow otra vez eran altas e iban a necesitar la mayor ayuda posible, aunque viniera de shinigamis.

Se preguntó si un alma tan peculiar como la de Kurosaki era capaz de ser purificada, en caso de convertirse en Hollow.

—Ishida-kun —dijo una voz queda, de mujer, frente a él.

Uryu levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de pronto que se había detenido durante tiempo indefinido en el camino al lugar del entierro, todavía sosteniendo entre sus largos dedos el pétalo de Sakura.

Y, como había temido, Inoue Orihime lo miraba con sus grandes ojos grises llenos de lágrimas.

_No, esto no_, rogó en su mente. Las lágrimas de Inoue-san solían superarlo aunque, en una situación así, no hubiera esperado menos.

—Inoue-san —respondió como todo saludo, la voz inflexible y calma de siempre.

Permanecieron unos momentos así, en completo silencio, simplemente mirándose. Entre ellos corría un flujo de sentimientos compartidos: la tristeza, el dolor, la incertidumbre de qué había pasado realmente.

—Ishida-kun —repitió Orihime, casi como una autómata—. Me alegro mucho de verte aquí hoy, no sabría si vendrías...

— ¿Por qué no habría de venir? —preguntó con voz suave, asombrado.

—Es que, como ustedes siempre tenían discusiones... —La voz de Orihime decayó unos decibelios—. Déjalo, soy una tonta. Después de todo, ustedes siempre han sido muy buenos amigos en el fondo.

Uryu tragó saliva, sintiendo un regusto amargo en la boca. Que Inoue-san tuviera razón sólo empeoraba un poco más las cosas, pero eso él ya lo sabía. Parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose estúpido, sin saber qué responder.

— ¿Tu padre te ha dicho algo de las causas... —Nuevamente, Orihime no pudo mantener un tono de voz firme y, durante un instante, Uryu estuvo seguro de que ella quebraría y rompería a llorar allí mismo. Pero no—... de las causas de la muerte de Kurosaki-kun?

_Vaya_, pensó. No se hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera enlazar en la misma frase "muerte" y "Kurosaki-kun". Pensó que le iba a doler demasiado y que sería incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. _Ella es realmente fuerte a su manera_, se dio cuenta. _Ulquiorra la hizo fuerte._

—Lo mismo que nos dijeron antes —respondió con voz queda—. Sigue siendo un misterio, pero quiero preguntarle a Urahara-san, aunque no estoy seguro de cuánto nos podría decir.

Orihime asintió en silencio y él le hizo una seña para que comenzaran a dirigirse al lugar del entierro de Kurosaki, cuyo cuero reposaría junto al de su querida madre. De vez en cuando, mientras caminaban, Uryu veía cómo Inoue-san se llevaba un pañuelo a los ojos o la escuchaba inspirar con demasiada fuerza, obviamente intentando contener los sollozos.

Finalmente llegaron al pasillo donde lo velarían. A Uryu le parecía un poco raro eso de velar a una persona muerte al aire libre, pero conocía de la extravagancia de Kurosaki Isshin y no debería extrañarse. Lo vio a lo lejos, parado junto a sus dos hijas, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente porque sentía cierto temor de ver el dolor en los ojos de la familia de Kurosaki.

También vio a Sado-kun, hablando con mortal seriedad con Urahara Kisuke. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ellos, seguido por Inoue.

—No, lo siento, Sado-san —estaba diciendo Urahara cuando los alcanzaron—. Pero ya hemos probado todas las maneras que conocemos para encontrar el alma de Kurosaki-san, sin resultados.

—Tiene que haber una manera —insistió Sado-kun.

Urahara negó tristemente con la cabeza. Estaba usando el mismo kimono de siempre, sólo que en negro, con las mismas sandalias de madera y el mismo sombrero que Kurosaki una vez había cortado. Desplegó su característico abanico para ocultar la mueca de tristeza en su rostro, aunque a Uryu siempre le había provocado desconfianza ese gesto, como si Urahara escondiera algo.

—Urahara-san —habló, para sorpresa de todos, Orihime—. Una vez me dijiste que no sería de utilidad en la guerra de invierno. Aunque tuvieras razón y lo hicieras para protegerme, me mentiste. Por eso te pido ahora que me digas la verdad: ¿sabes por qué murió Kurosaki-kun?

Las palabras de Inoue provocaron un silencio tan profundo entre ellos que Uryu podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Era innegable que se habían sorprendido bastante con las palabras firmes de la joven. Ella quería una explicación genuina y la estaba reclamando, aunque usara aquella voz tan suave. Eso sólo sirvió para confirmar la idea de Uryu de que Orihime se había vuelto más fuerte emocionalmente a raíz del cautiverio en Hueco Mundo.

Tras salir de su asombro, Urahara-san habló.

—Es cierto que hemos fallado en encontrar las causas de la muerte de Kurosaki-san —Kisuke suspiró hondamente, casi abrumado—. La autopsia no ha revelado nada y mis dispositivos no encontraron nada anormal en las partículas espirituales restantes en el cuerpo. Al principio pensamos que quizá recuperó sus poderes y se encontraba en su cuerpo espiritual, pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que el cuerpo terrenal comenzaba a descomponerse, signo inequívoco de que Kurosaki-san, en efecto, está muerto.

Uryu vio a Inoue llevarse nuevamente su pañuelo a los ojos y a Sado tocarse con ansiedad la moneda que llevaba al cuello. En cuanto a él, realmente no sabía cuál debió ser su expresión pero, por la mirada fugaz que le dedicó el tendero, debió ser peor que la de sus otros dos nakama.

—Lo siento —dijo sorpresivamente Urahara—. Siento mucho su pérdida.

Uryu se obligó a sí mismo a recuperar la compostura.

—N-No... —carraspeó para que su voz dejara de sonar tan ronca—. Kurosaki también fue tu alumno, supongo que todo esto también te debe haber afectado —completó. Kisuke bajó su abanico y realizó una reverencia ante Uryu—. Pero tengo una pregunta muy importante.

—Dime. Después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes es ayudarlos.

Uryu asintió con conformidad.

— ¿Qué tan altas son las posibilidades de que Kurosaki se haya convertido en un Hollow al morir?

Vio a Inoue-san levantar la cabeza, horrorizada. Seguro estaba recordando a aquella terrible bestia, brutal y sanguinaria, que había asesinado a Ulquiorra Schiffer con tanta crueldad. Pensar que su héroe se había convertido una vez más en esa criatura y que, peor aún, estaba suelta quién sabe dónde, debía ser devastadora para ella.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, a Uryu tampoco le hacía especial ilusión esa posibilidad.

La expresión de Urahara se ensombreció.

—Hablando con honestidad, hay un 50% de que el alma de Kurosaki-san se haya convertido en un Hollow —respondió sombríamente, el abanico nuevamente ocultando su boca y el sombrero, sus ojos—. También hay un 10% de que siga vagando en Karakura y un 7% de que haya vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas.

— ¿Y el otro 33%? —preguntó Sado.

Aunque pareciera imposible, Urahara se ocultó aún más tras su sombrero, volviendo su expresión más lúgubre que antes.

—El otro 33% de posibilidades es que su alma se haya dispersado en sus partículas espirituales para siempre, como la de cualquier shinigami o Hollow al morir —respondió—. Después de todo, nunca estuvimos muy seguros qué era exactamente Kurosaki-san.

_Claro_, pensó Uryu, sintiéndose irreal. _Por esto no querían decirnos la información completa. Las opciones fuertes son que se haya convertido en el peor Hollow de todos o que haya desaparecido para siempre. _De esa manera, las oportunidades de recuperar a Kurosaki descendían abruptamente.

Apenas alcanzó a ver las expresiones de los demás antes de que un funcionario les avisara de que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar. Se dirigieron al lugar específico de la misa, donde se acoplaron a las personas que estaban allí en silencio solemne.

Él, junto a Sado-kun e Inoue-san, se ubicaron en la tercera hilera de asientos. No sabía qué habían decidido hacer sus dos nakamas restantes, pero él había preferido evitarse el mal trago de acercarse al cajón abierto donde reposaba Kurosaki.

A pesar de que el sacerdote había comenzado a hablar con voz grave, Uryu no escuchaba nada. Con la mirada baja, sus pensamientos discurrían de forma inconsciente, saltando de uno en otro. A veces captaba breves retazos del sermón e intentaba relacionarlos con Kurosaki. Pero el sacerdote hablaba más bien del dolor, de la superación, de la unidad como familia, de la vida más allá de la muerte. Uryu no pudo evitar preguntarse, superficialmente, si aquel hombre sabría qué era realmente la vida más allá de la muerte.

Su mente saltó a la noche en que se enteró de la muerte de Kurosaki. Desde que éste había perdido sus poderes, él se encargaba de eliminar a los Hollows. Esa noche en particular había aparecido un grupo extenso de improvisto, casi como surgido de la nada, y él había corrido en medio de la fría noche para abatirlos. Había terminado su trabajo de Quincy cuando Sado-kun apareció de pronto.

Y lo vio, las grandes y protectoras manos convertidas en puños temblorosos, la devastadora expresión de su rostro. Supo al instante que algo malo, lo suficientemente malo como para dejar a Sado-kun en ese estado, había ocurrido. Y él se lo confirmó. Tres simples palabras. _Ichigo ha muerto_.

Ha muerto, ha muerto, ha muerto. Todavía ese día, el del entierro, las palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, atrapadas en un círculo vicioso. Tal vez, si las repetía muchas veces, perderían su significado y él podría respirar y volver a la vida normal que había conseguido en esos dieciséis meses de postguerra.

Dejarían de dar vueltas en su cabeza cuando consiguiera descubrir la verdad. O quizá, si aquel 33% se cumplía, nunca lo descubriría.

Una breve ondulación del aire fue lo que lo alertó. Tensándose, escaneó con sus sagaces ojos el lugar, buscando el origen de la anomalía. Vio una sombre breve, pequeña, de pronto ubicada en la cima de un árbol cercano al féretro.

Uryu reconoció a Kuchiki Rukia, con su flamante insignia de teniente, pálida como la luna, mirando seguramente el cuerpo muerto de su más cercano amigo. Imaginó las lágrimas, el corazón roto y el dolor de Kuchiki. Recordó su silencioso entendimiento con Kurosaki, el sacrificio, la lealtad y su amistad tan particular.

Pero entonces, para su incredulidad, vio algo más.

Vio una gran cantidad de sombras, ocultas tras la pequeña arbolada más allá de las tumbas. Un repentino rayo de luz los alumbró y los reconoció. El Capitán Hitsugaya, la teniente Matsumoto, Hanataro, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Abarai y muchos más, todos arrodillados, rindiéndole sus respetos a Kurosaki, sus rezos uniéndose a los de los humanos.

Supo al instante que Sado-kun los había visto porque se quedó con la vista fija, intensa, en ellos. Y Orihime, al ver a los dioses de la muerte con las cabezas gachas con tristeza, se inclinó hacia delante, rodeándose la cintura en un mudo gesto de consuelo, y dejó que las lágrimas le inundaran las mejillas.

Uryu no supo reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera dejando escapar el aire con un quejido, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Este capítulo estaba diseñado para presentar cuatro cosas: el funeral de Ichigo, las reacciones de sus amigos tras su muerte, la llegada de los shinigamis al mundo de los vivos y para que Urahara nos dijera apróximadamente cúales eran los posibles destinos del alma de Ichigo. ¿Ustedes cuáles creen que son verdad de todos esos porcentajes? ¡Se escuchan ofertas!

No olviden que las frases de los capítulos son importantísimas. Cada capítulo tiene un poco de información que deben ir recopilando, pero son las frases las que arrojan más luz sobre la muerte de Ichigo. Deben ir uniéndolas entre sí, a ver si se puede sacar algo en claro.

Por supuesto, no me olvido de agradecer a los favoritos, follows y reviews de esta semana. Gracias a **Asashi-san, mitsury sorame, Furuya-kun, Otonashi Saya, Hotaru Saturn Black, xxxprincessakuraxxx y Dark-Kuchiki17 **por sus lindos reviews, pronto les llegará la respuesta!

Los reviews son apreciados y agradecidos, así que recuerden que el "Post Review" no muerde!

Un beso, Keiian.


	4. Hitsugaya Toshiro

Wow, gracias por los reviews! Han sido geniales y cada uno me ha alegrado el día.

Para los curiosos y atentos, la frase de este capítulo se la dice Zangetsu a Ichigo, en la segunda película, así que es apropiada para este capítulo también en el sentido del narrador. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Si puedes ver el futuro no te detengas a ver el pasado_

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**

En su opinión, estudiar las causas no era tan importante como prevenirse de las consecuencias. Aunque debía admitir que las causas también le intrigaban; le resultaba difícil imaginarse a un hombre como Kurosaki Ichigo muriendo así de fácil y repentinamente.

Pero, en ese momento, la posibilidad de que un Hollow bestial, sin capacidad de reconocimiento, del nivel de un Espada, anduviera suelto por el mundo de los vivos era su problema más acuciante y, especialmente, su responsabilidad.

Además, el Capitán Comandante le había encomendado esa misión a él por una razón específica y, además de eso, le había pedido un... favor.

Pero para eso, antes tenía que encontrar a Kurosaki, tarea que se había vuelto especialmente complicada desde el mismo instante en que Kuchiki, que tenía un reiatsu afín al de Kurosaki, dijo que no estaba en Karakura. Luego de eso, había organizado cuatro grupos de dieciséis shinigamis para que buscaran en el perímetro de la ciudad, cada grupo ubicado en los cuatro puntos cardinales, alguna pista del paradero de Kurosaki.

También había analizado las posibilidades que le ofrecía Urahara Kisuke sobre los posibles destinos del alma de Kurosaki junto a Akon, el tercer oficial del Departamento de Desarrollo e Investigación. Un 50% de probabilidades de haberse convertido en un Hollow y un 33% de haber muerto definitivamente. Debía aferrarse a eso y no hurgar tanto en una muerte tan misteriosa, aunque comprendía que era fundamental descubrir las causas, de otra manera sería imposible descubrir qué había pasado exactamente con Kurosaki. Por eso designó a Kuchiki, Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa y a Akon a Urahara y Shihōin, para que juntos investigaran más profundamente las causas.

Mientras tanto, él se encargaría de buscarlo. Fuera un Plus o un Hollow, debía encontrarlo y realizar el entierro del alma o blandir a Hyorinmaru contra Kurosaki.

Toshiro miró por la ventana de la habitación en la trastienda de Urahara que utilizaba como oficina. Vio la suave línea del horizonte iluminada por los colores cálidos del atardecer y del sol descendiendo por el oeste y un repentino recuerdo lo atacó; se puso en pie de inmediato y salió de la tienda.

Comenzó a caminar, su alma comprimida en un gigai, mientras el sol descendía más y más a su costado. Si se apuraba lo suficiente, quizá la encontraría aún.

Y la encontró. Kurosaki Karin, un poco más alta, mucho más triste, apoyada contra el barandal, la vista fija en el atardecer. Se acercó a ella lentamente, sin saber qué decir para consolarla. Sabía que ella iba allí todos los días a esa hora desde la muerte de su hermano y, aunque él siempre la acompañaba en esos momentos, lo hacía desde varios metros a la distancia, sin que ella lo viera.

Ese día, sin embargo, decidió acercarse a Karin finalmente.

—Fue aquí —lo sorprendió la repentina voz de ella. Sonaba triste, pero no destruida.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, confundido, al llegar a su lado.

Ella esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Aquí fue donde papá encontró a Ichi-nii —dijo finalmente. Toshiro asintió lentamente y decidió que por la noche, cuando ella ya no estuviera, realizaría una investigación en profundidad de ese lugar—. Aquí también murió mi madre.

— ¿En el río?

—En la orilla —corrigió Karin con voz tranquila, carente de emoción alguna.

Quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. La había vuelto a ver en el funeral de Kurosaki y ella también lo reconoció, pero no se acercaron en ningún momento. Luego él, siguiendo su rastro espiritual, descubrió que iba al río todos los días a la hora del atardecer y decidió ir también, quizá para pensar, quizá para observarla como hizo en el breve tiempo que estuvo en el mundo de los vivos.

Recordó la batalla contra los Arrancar y la guerra de invierno.

Su determinación de encontrar a Kurosaki creció.

— ¿Sabes algo de lo que pasó? —le preguntó ella de pronto, sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

Toshiro la miró de reojo y se acomodó junto a ella en el barandal. Hasta ahora, no se habían mirado directamente y lo prefería así para lo que tenía que decirle.

—No sabemos qué provocó su muerte —confesó con sinceridad—. Supongo que tu padre te habrá dicho que la autopsia no reveló nada claro... —Ella asintió imperceptiblemente ante esto—. Y, como nadie encontraba su alma, la Sociedad de Almas ha decidido intervenir.

—Y cuando la encuentren, ¿qué harán con ella? —preguntó.

Dudó un instante antes de responder nuevamente.

—El problema es que no sabemos qué ha sido de ella —reveló. Mentirle estaba fuera de cuestión; por alguna razón extraña, sentía que mentirle no tenía sentido—. Pudo haberse convertido en un Hollow o haber desaparecido definitivamente, como la de cualquier shinigami...

Karin se estremeció.

— ¿Desaparecer? ¿Por qué habría de desaparecer?

—Nunca supimos qué era exactamente Kurosaki —respondió Toshiro—. Nadie sabía si era un humano, un shinigami o un Hollow, o las tres cosas a la vez. Así que, por lo tanto, no sabemos qué pasó con su alma luego de morir.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que dijo.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en silencio. Ambos observaron juntos cómo el sol se iba escondiendo cada vez más por la línea del horizonte y los colores cálidos del atardecer teñían el cielo y la tierra. En otros tiempos, el atardecer no habría traído a su mente otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de Hinamori, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en Karin cada vez que lo veía. En Karin, en su balón de fútbol y su determinación.

Sabía que tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer y una misión que cumplir, pero la compañía de Karin lo relejaba demasiado como para querer irse. Además, ella estaba tan triste que difícilmente lo molestaría con alguna charla incesante.

— ¿Eras muy unida a él? —preguntó en un momento dado.

La vio tragar en seco y empalidecer un poco antes de responder.

—Sí, éramos muy unidos. Él nos quería mucho, a Yuzu y a mí. Y nosotras a él —respondió. Entonces pareció que no podría parar de hablar—. Siempre se preocupó mucho por nosotras, desde la muerte de mi madre. Él se sentía culpable porque ella hubiera muerto, ¿sabes? Estaba con ella cuando murió, aquí mismo; pero mamá murió acompañada. Pero Ichi-nii no, murió solo. Y ni siquiera sabemos por qué.

—Tu hermano nos ayudó mucho —le dijo, sin poder encontrar algo más adecuado que decir—. Nos salvó no una, sino dos veces. Le debemos mucho.

—Sin embargo, si lo encuentran convertido en Hollow, lo eliminarán, ¿verdad? —Las palabras secas de Karin lo sorprendieron y lo dejaron sin saber qué responder a eso.

No hablaron más y, cuando Karin finalmente le dijo que se iba, dejó que se alejara unos metros antes de tomar el camino opuesto, tomar un camino adyacente y seguirla de lejos hasta su casa sin que se diera cuenta, cerciorándose de que llegaba sana y salva a su hogar.

Media hora más tarde, Toshiro había vuelto finalmente a la tienda de Urahara, pensando ya en quiénes podrían acompañarlo a hacer la investigación. Matsumoto llegó justo en ese momento y le ordenó que buscara a Kuchiki, Abarai, Urahara y Yoruichi para que fueran con él al río a investigar, ya que ellos eran los que más habían conocido del reiatsu de Kurosaki, siendo superados quizás por los enemigos de Kurosaki.

—Ya he investigado esa zona, Hitsugaya-san —le dijo Urahara al llegar a su oficina, acompañado por los otros tres que los acompañarían—. Y no encontré nada anormal.

—En esta investigación todo ha sido muy normal —masculló Toshiro—. Un cadáver muy normal, una escena de fallecimiento muy normal... Pero el caso es que Kurosaki nunca fue muy normal, así que _algo_ anormal debe haber. Y cuando lo encontremos...

—Habremos sabido qué fue de Kurosaki-san —completó Urahara.

Toshiro asintió. Le alegraba poder estar en la misma sintonía que el exiliado, así agilizarían todo lo posible la investigación. Cuanto antes hallaran ese factor clave, esa anormalidad, antes podrían encontrar a Kurosaki. Toshiro era muy consciente de que, cuanto más tiempo pasara desde la muerte, más difícil se volvería encontrarlo.

—Creo que podemos descartar la posibilidad de que se haya convertido en un Hollow —la ligera voz de Kuchiki, con un toque de tristeza en su tono, los sorprendió a todos y atrajo su atención—. A estas alturas ya sabríamos si hay un Hollow poderoso en los alrededores. La Sociedad de Almas nos lo habría avisado.

—He estado pensando en lo mismo —añadió Shihōin Yoruichi—. Creo que Rukia tiene razón; nos habríamos enterado.

—Pero podría haber viajado a Hueco Mundo —señaló Matsumoto, seria como en pocas ocasiones Toshiro la había visto—. De ser un Hollow, lo lógico sería que hubiera vuelto...

—O podría haber muerto definitivamente —la interrumpió Toshiro súbitamente. La charla lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Ya había tenido suficientes intrigas por un tiempo con la traición de Aizen y la guerra de invierno; era demasiado pronto para estar metiéndose de nuevo en todos aquellos misterios—. De todas maneras vamos a ir a examinar esa zona. Kuchiki, prepárate y aplícate en esto. Necesitamos más información de la que actualmente tenemos —ordenó con voz fría y tranquila.

—Hai.

Media hora después, el grupo estaba examinando la zona del río. Toshiro vio que Kuchiki estaba muy pensativa, mirando sin ver la apacible luz verde que emitía el rastreador de reishi y reiatsu. No lucía concentrada, pero Toshiro tampoco se lo reprochaba. Sabía que ella estaba en su momento de duelo y, en su opinión, lo estaba llevando bastante bien, seguramente gracias a que podía centrar su cabeza en la investigación. Era el mismo patrón que con Rangiku, que se había dedicado de lleno en el entrenamiento con su Zanpakutoh luego de la muerte de Ichimaru Gin.

La voz sorprendida de Abarai lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo voltearse hacia el teniente del Sexto Escuadrón.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Toshiro vio a Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora y a Inoue Orihime, que en esos momentos se dirigía a Kuchiki para darle un abrazo que la shinigami recibió con sorpresa pero que devolvió. Toshiro se acercó al Quincy y al musculoso muchacho que habían sido los nakama de Ichigo en todas sus aventuras.

—Me gustaría saber lo mismo —se oyó a sí mismo agregar.

—Queremos ayudar con la investigación —respondió el Quincy, ajustándose las gafas. Lucía menos desmejorado que en el funeral, pero estaba más serio que nunca—. Nosotros también conocíamos muy bien el reiatsu de Kurosaki, y también el reiatsu negro y rojo de su Hollow.

Sado tan sólo asintió con un sonido profundo de su garganta.

—Bien —aprobó Toshiro. Cuanta más ayuda tuvieran, más rápido podrían avanzar—. Lo más importante es encontrar algún rastro de reiatsu o reishi de Kurosaki —informó. Luego se volvió hacia la orilla del río—. Inoue Orihime, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Percibió cómo la chica daba un respingo, pero se separaba de Kuchiki y se acercaba a él con obediencia. Al tenerla más cerca pudo apreciar las ojeras y el brillo apagado de sus ojos grises; había estado enamorada de Kurosaki, que también fue su salvador en Hueco Mundo, y el dolor se le notaba en los ojos.

También le recordaba mucho a Matsumoto. _Pobres mujeres, las tres_, pensó brevemente antes de enfocarse en lo más importante.

—No te preocupes, si te cuesta hablar de esto podemos dejarlo para otro día —empezó por decirle—. Te quiero hacer un par de preguntas sobre las muertes anteriores de Kurosaki. Tengo entendido que fueron dos, ¿verdad?

—Así es —le respondió la voz tenue de Inoue—. Las dos veces fue asesinado por la Cuarta Espada, con un agujero en su corazón.

Toshiro asintió.

—La autopsia se la realizaron tres hombre diferentes y los tres coincidieron en que su cuerpo estaba perfectamente sano y resistente, pero que había algo extraño en el centro de su pecho, algo que ninguno pudo definir.

Ella le dirigió una mirada contemplativa. Le dio la extraña impresión de que todo lo que esa humana miraba lo hacía a través de un velo en sus ojos, provocado por la pérdida de Kurosaki, que hacía que mirara sin ver y entendiera sin asimilar.

—La primera vez que fue asesinado, intenté e intenté hasta que Kurosaki-kun volvió a dar señales de vida. No creía que lo lograría, pero lo logré —Inoue inspiró una bocanada breve, profunda, antes de continuar con su relato—. Aizen me dijo que mis poderes no son de curación, sino que deshacen lo que pasó; no es que curo una herida, sino que hago que se revierta el proceso y que todo quede como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Así fue la primera vez con Kurosaki-kun.

»Pero la segunda vez que murió, por más que lo intenté, no conseguí traerlo de vuelta. Quizá fue porque estaba demasiado afectada por lo que acababa de pasar, ya que lo había asesinado delante de mí y estaba desesperada, pero el caso es que no le conseguí. Pero luego grité que nos ayudara y él se levantó, pero era un Hollow. No era Kurosaki-kun, era su Hollow —repitió, y se quedó mirando pensativa las aguas calmas y negras del río.

Toshiro también contempló el río, pesando inevitablemente en Karin. Pero aún le quedaban un par de preguntas.

— ¿Y cómo fue que volvió a la normalidad?

—Su máscara se rompió —respondió con sencillez, volviendo a mirarlo—. Por un momento perdió la consciencia y recuperó su forma humana; luego se levantó sin recordar que había destrozado a la Cuarta Espada.

_Le duele más mencionar el nombre de la Espada que de Kurosaki_, se dio cuenta.

—Entonces, no sabes qué pasó allí —dedujo, sin tono ofensivo.

—No —coincidió ella gentilmente—. Pero quizá Ishida-kun sepa algo; él es más inteligente que yo y también estaba allí.

— ¿Notaste algo extraño en su reiatsu cuando conseguiste revivirlo la primera vez?

—No lo notaba —dijo Inoue—. Lo había perdido cuando murió y luego lo recuperó al revivir. No sé exactamente qué decir de la segunda vez; estaba tan alterada que recuerdo muy poco —se disculpó.

Toshiro asintió silenciosamente.

—Una última pregunta —le dijo—. ¿Kurosaki desarrolló algún vínculo afectivo con alguien de Hueco Mundo?

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Inoue Orihime, que titubeó un instante antes de responder.

—S-Se había encariñado con una pequeña Arrancar llamada Nel; la encontró en el desierto de Hueco Mundo. Pero luego nos enteramos de que ella era en realidad la antigua Tercera Espada, sólo que había perdido gran parte de reiatsu cuando su máscara se rompió a causa de un ataque de Nnoitra —explicó—. Pero Nel era sólo una niña y Kurosaki-kun siempre se llevó bien con los niños.

— ¿Y con alguno de sus enemigos? —insistió—. Esto es muy importante, Inoue. Cualquier cosa que puedas recordar es útil.

Dio en el clavo, al parecer. Por lo que sabía de esa humana de extraños poderes, ella siempre estaba deseosa de poder ayudar.

—No sé si era afecto, pero... Cuando derrotó a Grimmjow lo sostuvo de la mano y no lo dejó caer luego de vencerlo, sino que lo depositó cuidadosamente en la arena de Las Noches. También se enfureció cuando Nnoitra lo atacó por la espalda mientras Grimmjow estaba muy debilitado por la pelea —dijo de un tirón.

— ¿Y qué hay de Ulquiorra Schiffer?

El rostro de Inoue se ensombreció aún más.

—Kurosaki-kun no descansó hasta derrotarlo —respondió con voz marchita—. Lo que lo afectó fue cómo lo había vencido su Hollow al poseerlo; creo que Kurosaki-kun pensaba que en realidad no había sido él quien lo derrotó, sino su Hollow. Y creo que también lo... marcó la muerte de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. En ellos casi pudo ver el cielo negro, los árboles raquíticos, la media luna blanca, la austeridad, la impresión, el miedo y la desesperación.

—Se convirtió en cenizas —respondió Inoue.

Las palabras de la humana se clavaron en él como cuchillos, de una manera que ninguna Zanpakutoh antes lo había herido. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, la voz agitada de Abarai lo distrajo.

— ¡Capitán Hitsugaya, hemos encontrado un rastro!

* * *

Y he aquí el capítulo de esta semana. ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de ese insinuado momento Hitsugaya/Karin? ¿Y el final? ¡Sobretodo el final!

Como siempre, aquí también hay información, en los diálogos, en la frase y en lo que _no_ se dice. Y, definitivamente, el rastro que han encontrado es muy importante, porque revelará algo... interesante, digamos.

¡Por cierto, creo que actualizaré el miércoles a la noche!

Gracias a **jinb, Linne-'Malfoy, Akisa, Hotaru Saturn Black, Furuya-kun, Darkzuryan, Dark-Kuchiki17, Asashi-san, IrinaXD, rukiakuran, xxxprincessakuraxxx, neko dani y metalic-dragon-angel **por sus fantásticos reviews! Superé los diez reviews en un capítulo, guau! Qué lectores tan geniales que tengo.

Ya me pongo a la tarea de responder los reviews y, para los que no tienen cuenta registrada, los contesto por aquí:

Akisa: bueno, me alegro de que te guste el fic! Y que te parezca original es genial, en serio. Y a mí también se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando escribía la escena de la llegada del Gotei 13 al funeral de Ichigo. Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te guste! Un beso.

Darkzuryan: me alegra que el fic te resulte misterioso, es el objetivo, y a veces es mejor no hacer muchas suposiciones hasta tener más evidencia, como tú dices.

IrinaxD: qué bien que el fic te guste tanto, me alegra muchísimo. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, ya que los capítulos son tan cortos... Y sobre qué pasó con Ichigo, obviamente no puedo decir nada, así que tendrás que esperar.

El "Post Review" se siente solitario, ¿qué les parece si le dan un poco de compañía?

Un beso a todos, Keiian.


	5. Soi Fong

He aquí el nuevo capítulo de la semana. Va a mostarles las reacciones de Seiretei y los Capitanes por la muerte de Ichigo, y qué demonios es ese dichoso rastro.

La frase del día de hoy la dice Rukia en el primer tomo/episodio de Bleach, durante la primer escena, mientras van apareciendo los Hollows. Es de mis escenas favoritas de Bleach y la frase es, a mi parecer, de las que más acordes son a la historia y al fic. Hoy en particular, la frase se relaciona más con el capítulo en sí que con Ichigo, pero también se relaciona, por supuesto.

Veamos qué resultó ser ese rastro. Espero que el capítulo les guste.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Puesto que no tenemos forma, nos temerán_

**Soi Fong**

Aquella era la tercera reunión en una semana y media. En su opinión, eran dos reuniones más de las que preferiría tener. Y, para Soi Fong, eso sólo podía significar que las cosas no iban como se suponía que debían ir. Y, una vez más, la causa era Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Allá abajo deben estar aterrorizados —comentó como si nada Hirako—. Ichigo era terrible como Hollow. Tenía un carácter pésimo.

—No es algo para tomar a la ligera —gruñó Kensei—. Kurosaki es peligroso convertido en Hollow. Necesitarán de todos sus recursos para vencerlo.

—Estamos dando por hecho que se ha convertido en Hollow —intervino Ukitake—. Aún no sabemos qué pasó con él.

—Por eso mismo es tan peligroso —dijo Soi Fong.

Kurotsuchi hizo un ruido despectivo con la boca.

— ¡Ja! —exclamó—. Todo este alboroto por ese molesto humano... Si me hubieran dejado abrirlo para examinar sus partículas espirituales, como les sugerí al principio, todo esto no habría pasado.

—No seas estúpido —gruñó Zaraki con desdén—. El chico era demasiado valioso como para que te hubiera dejado abrirlo. ¿Sabes el potencial que tenía?

Mayuri repitió su sonido despectivo.

—No puedo pretender que una bestia como tú comprenda los alcances de la ciencia.

— ¿Me estás llamando obtuso, chiflado? —dijo Zaraki con voz amenazante.

— ¡Suficiente! —exclamó Yamamoto desde su lugar de poder en el estrado—. Estamos aquí para discutir los alcances de la muerte de Kurosaki y los informes del Capitán Hitsugaya, no para pelear inútilmente entre nosotros.

La sala de reunión de Capitanes se silenció por completo. Soi Fong observó los ojos cerrados de Unohana y Kuchiki, la expresión hosca de Kenpachi, el rostro relajado de Kyoraku y la seriedad de los demás Capitanes. ¿Y ella? Tan formal y comprometida con la causa como le habían enseñado de niña.

Yamamoto carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar.

—El Capitán Hitsugaya nos ha informado de que su equipo y él han encontrado el último rastro del poder espiritual de Kurosaki —dijo. La tensión tiraba del aire insistentemente—. El Capitán Hitsugaya y Urahara Kisuke buscaban alguna anomalía que los condujera a descubrir el destino del alma de Kurosaki y han encontrado esa anomalía en el rastro de poder espiritual.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era la anomalía? —preguntó Kyoraku, acomodándose su estúpido sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza.

El rostro de Yamamoto se pobló de más arrugas, de ser eso posible, al fruncir más aún el ceño.

—Las partículas espirituales eran una perfecta y armoniosa unión de partículas de Hollow y shinigami. Completa y perfectamente unidas —terminó.

Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Love—. Kurosaki estaba en guerra constante contra su Hollow y, hasta ahora, ningún Vizard ha logrado la completa fusión de su alma con su Hollow. Es imposible. Ha de haber un error.

—Urahara Kisuke en persona examinó ese rastro y ese es su veredicto —La voz de Yamamoto era una sentencia, fría, cruel—. Ha enviado una pequeña porción para que el Departamento de Desarrollo e Investigación también lo comprueben.

—Esto sólo complica todo —habló Soi Fong por primera vez—. Antes no sabíamos exactamente qué era Kurosaki, pero si esas partículas indican que era tanto Hollow como shinigami, se abren nuevas posibilidades.

—Exactamente —La voz de Yamamoto retumbó por la sala—. Este hallazgo no es tan beneficioso como cabría esperar.

—Sólo ha servido para redundar en lo que ya sabíamos —habló la sosegada voz de Rose—. Que Kurosaki Ichigo es único en su especie. Ha logrado una completa fusión entre shinigami y Hollow.

—Lo que Aizen quería —murmuró con rencor Hirako.

Hubo unos instantes de tenso silencio hasta que Kuchiki Byakuya lo rompió con su fría e imperturbable voz de noble.

—Pero Kurosaki está muerto y Aizen, encarcelado por veinte mil años más —dijo, sorprendiendo al resto de los Capitanes con sus palabras—. Todo esto no ha llevado a nada bueno.

—Dudo que Kurosaki-san haya buscado esa fusión —intervino la Capitana Unohana con calma maternal—. Él había perdido sus poderes dieciséis meses atrás y, de haberlos recuperado y fusionado con los poderes de su Hollow, lo sabríamos. No, yo creo que es algo más.

Los Capitanes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos al mismo tiempo. Sin duda alguna, la muerte de Kurosaki había inflado los nervios de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Unos pocos permanecieron en silencio, como ella, Kuchiki y Unohana, pero el resto no paraba de intercambiar opiniones.

—Hitsugaya debería encargarse de él apenas lo encuentre; no importa si es shinigami o Hollow —dijo Mayuri desinteresadamente, antes de que sus ojos brillaran con codicia—. Y luego traerme maravillosas muestras de reiatsu para examinarlas.

Ukitake lucía horrorizado.

—De ninguna manera —exclamó—. Es sólo un joven. Nos ha ayudado mucho en el pasado y esa no sería forma de mostrarles nuestra gratitud. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, podría sernos muy útil.

—Ya le diste un pase de shinigami como muestra de gratitud —refunfuñó Kurotsuchi.

— ¿Y quién le daría ese entrenamiento? —preguntó Komamura—. Si es cierto que se ha fusionado completamente con su Hollow, sus poderes están lejos de nuestro alcance.

—Podríamos entrenarlo nosotros —intervino Hirako, mucho más serio que nunca. Soi Fong había aprendido a observar las expresiones en los rostros de sus enemigos y a leer su lenguaje corporal para poder acabar con ellos lo más rápida y limpiamente posible; en esos momentos, esa enseñanza le decía que el Capitán Hirako lucía intrigado e incipientemente disgustado—. Somos lo más parecido a él.

—O podría acercarse a los Arrancar —opinó Rose con tranquilidad—. Necesitará aprender técnicas Hollow que nosotros no podríamos enseñarle. Hierro, Sonido, abrir una Garganta... Hay muchos aspectos que nosotros no dominamos.

—Ichigo-kun nunca se aliaría con los Arrancar —lo defendió Ukitake—. No caería al mismo nivel que Aizen.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no buscaría ayuda en Hueco Mundo? —preguntó Mayuri, moviendo como un loco sus ojos saltarines—. ¿Que hace dieciséis meses mató a un par de Arrancar? También se había enfrentado a nosotros y luego nos ayudó. ¿Por qué no haría lo mismo con Hueco Mundo? ¿Qué nos asegura su lealtad, si es que sigue cuerdo?

—Ichigo-kun no estaba en contra de la Sociedad de Almas —volvió a salir Ukitake en su defensa—. Estaba evitando la ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia; estoy seguro que, a su modo de ver, sólo éramos un obstáculo en su meta.

—Atacó Hueco Mundo con el mismo motivo —observó Kyoraku—. Por su amiga Inoue Orihime.

—Visto desde ese lado... ¿Qué movía a Kurosaki todo este tiempo? —se cuestionó Komamura.

—Proteger a sus nakama —respondió Kyoraku, esbozando una sonrisa leve—. Cuando nos invadió a nosotros, fue por Kuchiki; cuando invadió Hueco Mundo, fue por Inoue; cuando derrotó a Aizen, fue por proteger la ciudad de Karakura.

—No creo que le hubiéramos importado tanto si no fuera por sus lazos afectivos con la Sociedad de Almas —opinó Kensei.

—Según el reporte del Capitán Hitsugaya, también tenía lazos afectivos con algunos habitantes de Hueco Mundo. Una pequeña Arrancar y la Sexta Espada.

— ¿Kurosaki no lo había derrotado?

Por supuesto que lo había derrotado. Si de verdad Kurosaki sentía algún tipo de aprecio o camaradería hacia su antiguo enemigo, Soi Fong no podía menos que considerarlo un estúpido.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Ichigo —intervino sombríamente Hirako—. Hay que encontrarlo y decidir qué hacer con él.

—Si es que él no decide antes qué hacer con nosotros —dijo maliciosamente Mayuri.

—Sea lo que fuera que decidan hacer con él —dijo Zaraki, una salvaje sonrisa estirando las delgadas cicatrices de su rostro—, antes me lo dejarán a mí. Necesito una buena pelea que afile mi Zanpakutoh.

Aunque una espada sin nombre no podía ser una Zanpakutoh, en opinión de Soi Fong.

Soi Fong se giró para mirar al Capitán Comandante. Este había permanecido mudo e inmutable, tal y como ella, observando las distintas reacciones de los líderes de Escuadrón.

— ¡Suficiente! —Yamamoto por fin los interrumpió—. Al tener tan poca información, por el momento vamos a estar en alerta constante por si algo sucede. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes reúna a los más fuertes de su Escuadrón y que los tengan listos en caso de ser necesarios refuerzos en el mundo humano.

»Capitán Kurotsuchi, la muestra de Kurosaki ya lo espera en su Departamento. Necesitamos los resultados lo antes posible —Mayuri asintió, rodando los ojos en su anormal cornea—. Capitanes, si alguno quiere agregar algo, éste es el momento —La sala permaneció en silencio. Ninguno de sus colegas dijo algo más, y ella tampoco lo haría—. Bien, doy entonces la reunión por finalizada. Buenas tardes.

Los Capitanes comenzaron a salir lentamente de la sala, formando pequeños grupos para hablar sobre la reunión. Sintió un escalofrío descender por su espalda, pero lo ignoró. Esos temblores eran normales cuando recordaba, aunque sea fugazmente, la batalla contra Barragan. Afortunadamente había conseguido suprimir la mayor parte de aquellos recuerdos, pero de vez en cuando era inevitable recordar la guerra de invierno; en esa ocasión, lo que se lo recordó fueron las menciones de Hueco Mundo y los Arrancar.

Se amonestó mentalmente. Si había sido capaz de eliminar a Barragan, aunque fuera con ayuda, no tenía caso seguir temiéndole a las pesadillas.

Se preguntó qué clase de pesadillas tendría Kurosaki Ichigo, si es que aún conservaba la capacidad de soñar.

De pronto, sintió a alguien a su costado y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar con algún movimiento, escuchó la tranquila voz del Capitán Kyoraku.

—Capitana, ¿me permite acompañarla? El bar me queda de paso hacia el Segundo Escuadrón —dijo como si nada.

Soi Fong preferiría caminar tranquila y en soledad para analizar mejor sus pensamientos, pero no podía decirle que no a un hombre como Kyoraku, así que asintió. Caminaron varios metros en un silencio quebrado únicamente por los comentarios estúpidos del Capitán del Octavo Escuadrón («Qué hermoso día hoy, ¿verdad?» «Los jóvenes de hoy sí que saben cómo divertirse, ¡no debemos quedarnos atrás y tomar sake como ellos!» O «Los ánimos han estado un poco agitados últimamente», cuando pasaron junto a un alborotado grupo de novatos del Sexto Escuadrón, los más disciplinados de todos) pero, aparte de eso, la caminata transcurrió en calma.

Hasta que Kyoraku volvió a abrir la boca.

— ¿Qué piensa de las últimas noticias? —le preguntó. Ella le envió una mirada casi de indiferencia, que él respondió con una de esas leves sonrisas suyas—. La he visto observándonos mientras debatíamos. Me gustaría escuchar su opinión.

Soi Fong pensó en decir algo muy propio de ella. Algo como «No importa si Kurosaki resulta ser un traidor o no, si se decide que es un enemigo, no dudaré en matarlo si se me presenta la ocasión. Y si se decide que es inocente y que merece nuestra ayuda, lo ayudaré. Nuestras opiniones no importan, sólo cumplir con nuestro deber como shinigamis y Capitanes» Pero lo que salió de sus labios fue algo muy diferente:

—Están asustados —dijo, en un tono tan bajo que podía considerarse un susurro—. La desaparición del alma de Kurosaki Ichigo les recuerda a lo que pasó hace cien años, cuando Aizen comenzó a experimentar con la Hyogoku y provocó la desaparición repentina de shinigamis.

—Es cierto —convino Kyoraku, para sorpresa de Soi Fong. Había pensado que quizá estaba equivocada—. Ese suceso provocó la posterior huida de muchos Capitanes y tenientes; de pronto sólo había seis Capitanes y un caos enorme en la Cámara de los 46. Fue una época caótica. Recuerdo que, debido a las desastrosas circunstancias, Shiba Kaien aceptó ser el teniente de Ukitake, para aliviarle la carga.

Soi Fong asintió. Recordaba muy bien aquella época, pero no por las cosas que decía el otro Capitán. Para ella, esos lejanos días habían sido los peores, llorando y llorando por la traición de Yoruichi-sama. Nunca había conseguido perdonárselo, ni a ella ni a Urahara ni a los Vizards que se la habían arrebatado.

Pero también recordaba el caos que describía Kyoraku, y al fallecido teniente Shiba.

—Ese hombre se parecía mucho a Kurosaki —comentó, pensativa—. ¿Tenían alguna relación?

—Hasta donde sé, Ichigo-kun nunca supo de la existencia del teniente Shiba hasta que Kuchiki Rukia le habló de él —respondió Kyoraku—. Pero sé que Ukitake, la primera vez que lo vio, lo confundió con Shiba, hasta que el Capitán Kuchiki lo sacó de su error. Pero este caso es más curioso —retomó el tema el otro Capitán—. En esa ocasión, nos habíamos quedado con menos de la mitad de nuestros Capitanes y el ambiente en el Seiretei era tenso y desconfiado; los más jóvenes tenían miedo y los viejos no sabíamos cómo reparar los daños lo más rápidamente posible.

»Pero esta vez sólo ha desaparecido una persona y, sin embargo, hemos tenido tres reuniones en diez días y la gente está nerviosa —continúo exponiendo Kyoraku; Soi Fong lo escuchaba atentamente—. Es curioso, sin duda.

—Es porque se ha hablado mucho de Kurosaki —dijo Soi Fong—. El Capitán Zaraki no dejaba de gritarles a los de su Escuadrón que no había tenido una pelea en serio desde que Kurosaki apareció, y que ellos nunca lo igualarían. Es el primer shinigami sustituto en mucho tiempo. Derrotó a dos Capitanes y desarrolló el Bankai en dos días, cuando a nosotros nos tomó diez años desarrollarlo y otros diez perfeccionarlo.

—Y no hay que olvidar a los Ryoka —añadió Kyoraku—. Sólo eran cuatro y pusieron nuestra Sociedad de Almas de cabeza, pero luego la salvaron. En el bar he escuchado una canción que hablaba de ellos aquí, y otra de sus aventuras en Hueco Mundo.

Soi Fong asintió.

—Creo que también le temen a la posibilidad de que se haya convertido en un Hollow —confesó—. De ser así, se necesitaría más que a Hitsugaya para detenerlo. Si fue capaz de derrotar a Aizen cuando nosotros no pudimos... —dejó la frase sin terminar, pero Kyoraku mostró su compresión asintiendo.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Y la posibilidad de que se alíe con los Arrancar es remota, pero posible. Si ha perdido la capacidad de raciocinio, no sabría distinguir entre amigos y enemigos y los Arrancar lo reclutarían para Hueco Mundo si nosotros no lo hacemos antes.

_¿Un Hollow como aliado? _A Soi Fong le parecía una idea inconcebible. Iba a rebatirlo, pero en ese preciso instante llegaron a la puerta del bar y Kyoraku se despidió de ella.

—Capitán —lo llamó antes de que éste se perdiera puertas adentro. Le había surgido una duda repentina—. ¿Por qué bebe tanto?

Kyoraku Shunsui sonrió y, por un instante, la sabiduría que reflejaron sus ojos oscuros le recordó los años recorridos de ese veterano de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Porque, a veces, los problemas son demasiado grandes para nuestra mente y necesitamos dejar de pensar. Antes no era tan aficionado al sake —le confesó—. Es un vicio que sólo tiene cien años.

_Qué estupidez_, pensó Soi Fong, caminando con fuerza, al llegar al Segundo Escuadrón. _La bebida no soluciona los problemas. Una respuesta es lo que soluciona los problemas. Qué estúpido_, se dijo con rabia. _Sólo es un viejo demasiado cansado de los problemas. Está muy viejo para ser Capitán._

_O yo soy muy joven para entenderlo_, pensó, repentinamente desganada, cuando se sirvió sake en un vaso pequeño y lo bebió de un trago.

* * *

Y éste ha sido el capítulo de la semana. ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Ha respondido alguna de sus preguntas con respecto al rastro encontrado? Al final resultó ser las últimas partículas espirituales de Ichigo, que contenían partículas de Hollow y shinigami. Tengo entendido que no hay una cosa así en el mundo de Bleach (espero no equivocarme, porque si no tendría que cambiar casi todo el fic), así que es algo nuevo. La pregunta es ¿cómo pasó esto?

La narración de Soi Fong tenía como objetivo mostrar las distintas reacciones de los Capitanes y en qué estado se encuentra el Seiretei. Siempre me imaginé que Ichigo debía ser un poco famoso, ya que hubo tanto lío cuando él entró allí para rescatar a Rukia, y puedo imaginarme perfectamente a Kenpachi haciéndole fama. Ahora bien, los Capitanes son más complicados, porque tienen otros deberes. ¿Acabarían con Ichigo de ser lo más seguro, o buscarían otra solución?

Gracias a los follows, favoritos y a **Akisa, jinb, Linne-'Malfoy, Laura, xxxprincessakuraxxx, sorcerer001, Guest, kuchiki-chappy, Hotaru Saturn Black, IrinaXD, Furuya-kun, Daku Chokoreto, Nahomy-chan, darkzuryan, Asashi-san, Lady Wesker, neko dani, mitsury sorame y metalic-dragon-angel **por sus reviews, que me han encantado!

Iré respondiendo los reviews, pero, para los que no tienen cuenta registrada, les respondo por aquí:

Akisa: jajajaja, bueno, la idea era dejarlo en la parte interesante! Sobre el favor de Yamamoto, no puedo decir absolutamente nada sin arruinarte una parte importante de la trama. Realmente creo que Ichigo sintió cariño por Nel, lo cual es más que evidente, y me gusta pensar que también sintió simpatía hacia Grimmjow (cuando lo ayudó a bajar después de derrotarlo y cuando se enfureció con Nnoitra por lastimarlo, aunque no creo que lo amara). Sobre los Arrancar mencionados, algunos están vivos. En eso voy a mantener el canon de Tite. Un beso!

Linne-'Malfoy: A mí también me encanta el Hitsugaya/Karin! Me gusta más que con Momo, la verdad, aunque lamentablemente no es canon! Sí, lentamente se irá viendo qué pasó con Ichigo. Quiero escuchar tu teoría! Así que no seas vaga y dímela, jajaj. Suerte y hasta el próximo cap!

Laura: bueno, en este cap ya habrás visto qué fue lo que encontraron, no? Y yo también me encariñé con los Arrancar, quiero que tengan más protagonismo en el nuevo arco del manga de Bleach; Ulquiorra también era de mis favoritos :) Suerte!

Guest: bueno, para que no te quedaras tan en ascuas he subido un poco antes de lo que tenía planeado (iba a subirlo a las doce del miércoles, hora argentina), así que espero que te haya gustado! De hecho, creo que en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco de Ichiruki! Un beso.

Nahomy-chan: me ha alegrado que te haya gustado el capítulo. De hecho, Inoue tampoco es mi personaje favorito, pero me ha terminado gustanto al final, creo que gracias a Ulquiorra. Y bueno, sobre el Hitsugaya/Karin no puedo decir mucho, sólo que me gusta más la dinámica que tiene Hitsugaya con Karin que la que tiene con Momo. La perspectiva de Hitsugaya me ha gustado escribir, así que me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos!

darkzuryan: me alegra que el cap y el Hitsugaya/Karin te hayan gustado! Sobre cuándo es el buum de la trama, falta aún, pero mientras tanto voy dando pistas sobre lo que pasó, así que hay que ir juntándola. Paciencia! Un beso :)

Lady Wesker: jajaja, me alegra que te guste cómo va el fic! Y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes :) Ciertamente el funeral de Ichigo es muy triste, y lo de Karin también es conmovedor. Sobre Grimmjow... mis labios están sellados! Pero una pista: me gusta demasiado el personaje. Saludos!

Por cierto, y esto es **spoiler **para el que no lee el manga o aún no lee el 511, SOY LA ÚNICA QUE SE QUEDÓ CON GANAS DE MÁS?! El manga venía lento, súper lento, y de repente ¡bam! Pasan un montón de cosas. No puedo creer ese final, necesito saber quién ha creado esa explosión; apuesto por Aizen, Ichigo o alguno de los capitanes. Ayyy, me voy a morir de aquí al miércoles.

En fin, qué nota de autora larga. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, que es lo importante, y cuéntenme sus teorías! Trataré de subir en breve.

Un beso, Keiian.


	6. Kurosaki Yuzu

He aquí el sexto capítulo de Pieces. Sinceramente, creo que este capítulo fue el que me hizo pensar en una primera instancia escribir o no escribir el fic, porque es muy triste. Pero siempre trato de que la tristeza no sea abrumadora y cargante para el lector, porque muchas veces eso me ha hecho abandonar más de un fic, porque era pesado. Sin embargo, este capítulo es de los que más me gustan.

La frase de hoy la dice Ichimaru (¡¿por qué tuviste que morir?!) a Ichigo en la falsa Karakura. Se relaciona poco y nada con el capítulo, si no me equivoco, pero sigue la línea de "tiempo" de las demás frases. Así que ¡atención!

¡Por cierto, este capítulo tiene más Ichiruki que los anteriores!

Sin más, espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_No eres más un guerrero. Tampoco un shinigami, ni un Hollow, ni siquiera una persona_

**Kurosaki Yuzu**

Se escuchó el sonido de un plato estrellándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Yuzu—. ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Dejen a Onii-chan y su alma en paz! ¡Merece poder descansar! ¡Él siempre nos cuidó, y luchó por ellos, ahora tiene que descansar! —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos castaños, tan parecidos a los de su hermano—. ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Le tiró el delantal de cocina a la cara a Karin y subió corriendo las escaleras, pisando con toda la fuerza de sus pies. Desde el entierro de su hermano estaba teniendo serios problemas de conducta, que sólo se sumaban a la carga sobre los hombros de Isshin. Yuzu lo sabía pero poco le importaba. Le hubiera importado si los shinigamis no estuvieran allí molestando a su hermano. ¡Que lo dejaran en paz de una vez! ¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho luchar contra monstruos espantosos que lo herían? Muchas, muchísimas. Ahora merecía ser dejado en paz.

Lo malo era que los shinigamis no lo vieran así y estuvieran perturbándolo. Yuzu estaba segura de que el alma de Ichigo estaba allí, como la de todas las personas muertas, pero ella no podía verlo. Karin y los shinigamis sí, seguramente; su hermano debía estar escondido en algún lado, evadiendo a los shinigamis para que no lo molestaran. Yuzu sólo quería que dejaran a su hermano en paz, tal y como él querría. A Ichigo siempre le había gustado estar tranquilo, y eso los shinigamis no lo entendían.

Los shinigamis no entendían nada.

Rabiosa, cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Caminó en furiosos círculos ciegamente, volcando al suelo la silla de su escritorio. Una nube de polvo se levantó y la hizo toser. Cuando el polvo se dispersó, se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, sino la de Ichigo.

De pronto, Yuzu se quedó sin aire. Un sinfín de recuerdos de su hermano le invadieron la mente: él cargándola a ella y a Karin cuando eran muy pequeñas; protegiéndolas en un parque; en los aniversarios de la muerte de su madre; esquivando una de las patadas giratorias de Isshin; yendo al colegio. Y la última mañana normal de su vida, con una tostada en la mano, antes de que conociera a Kuchiki Rukia y se convirtiera en su sustituto.

También recordó los ademanes nerviosos de los días siguientes, como si ocultara algo; las escapadas repentinas; las faltas en el colegio; las llegadas a la casa pasadas la medianoche. Luego fueron diez largos días de estar prácticamente ausente en la casa y, después, unas "vacaciones" de un mes.

Luego su hermano volvió y retomó el colegio, aunque sus notas se volvieron más intermedias. Y, luego, de nuevo las escapadas, las faltas en el colegio, las llegadas pasadas la medianoche, un mes entero en que casi no lo vio y un nuevo viaje repentino. Cuando volvió de éste, su hermano no era el mismo de antes. Más triste, más taciturno; su ceño estaba permanentemente fruncido.

Ichigo era su hermano y ella lo notaba. No era feliz ni estaba satisfecho, sino frustrado. Había perdido la motivación, como un día le dijo su padre cuando la encontró llorando por él. A veces, Ichigo intentaba comportarse como un buen hermano, pero se notaba que el esfuerzo lo agotaba.

Y luego murió.

Cuando se lo dijeron, lo primero que pensó Yuzu fue que Ichigo había muerto de tristeza. Era la única explicación posible pero, cuando Karin preguntó de qué había muerto su hermano, su padre no le supo responder. Ni él ni Ishida Ryūken ni el médico forense que también lo revisó.

Karin había terminado explicándole el mundo de las almas que ella no podía ver pero sí percibir. Le habló de la Sociedad de Almas, de los shinigamis, de los Capitanes; de Hueco Mundo, de los Hollow. Pero también le habló de una guerra entre estos dos mundos en la que su hermano había participado y había ganado, pero perdido sus poderes de shinigami y la capacidad de ver a sus amigos de la Sociedad de Almas.

Su padre le aclaró el resto y por qué estaban allí, y para Yuzu fue suficiente. Su hermano ya los había ayudado hasta el extremo de casi entregar su vida; ahora que por fin podía descansar, los shinigamis volvían a martirizar.

Onii-chan merecía descansar por fin. Cerrar los ojos, recobrar fuerzas y nunca más volver a preocuparse. Había muerto, y a los muertos había que dejarlos en paz. Si los shinigamis eran dioses de la muerte, ¿cómo no podían entender un concepto tan sencillo como ése?

Caminó por la habitación llena de polvo. En cada superficie había un recuerdo. Yuzu se sentó lentamente en la cama, mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Poco a poco fue deslizándose por la manta fría que cubría el colchón, hasta que su cabeza dio finalmente con una almohada más fría aún y redobló sus sollozos con fuerza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había muerto Ichigo? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir perdiendo a gente querida? Primero su madre y ahora su hermano. ¿Kami-sama la estaría castigando por algo malo que hubiera hecho, o los shinigamis habían decidido llevarse sus almas por alguna razón? Fuera cual fuera la razón, se estaba volviendo loca. Era la única explicación posible a sus arranques de ira. Incluso Karin-chan se comportaba mejor que ella.

Pero sus problemas de conducta no importaban, sólo sus lágrimas, su dolor y el hecho de que Onii-chan había muerto y no querían dejarlo en paz.

—Onii-chan... —sollozó, en voz baja, sintiendo como si una garra estuviera estrujando su corazón—... ¿por qué...?

Sintió una mano pequeña acariciar su cabeza y se dio vuelta furiosamente, las lágrimas imparables, pensando que tal vez se trataba de Karin-chan que venía a molestarla, pero en realidad se encontró con el rostro triste de Kuchiki Rukia, y se quedó paralizada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —jadeó, mientras se sentaba mejor y se limpiaba las mejillas—. ¿Por qué no estás con los otros shinigamis molestando a Onii-chan? —agregó amargamente.

Observó que Rukia pareció sorprenderse ante su tono y su pregunta, pero también se dio cuenta de que lucía tan triste como ella.

—Extrañaba a Ichigo, y esta habitación significa mucho para mí —le respondió con una voz tenue—. ¿Sabías que antes dormía en el armario?

Yuzu negó con la cabeza brevemente y ambas se quedaron calladas.

—Si eres una shinigami, ¿cómo es que puedo verte? —le preguntó.

—Estoy usando un cuerpo artificial —le respondió Rukia—. Se llama gigai. También quería visitarlos, además de pasar por esta habitación.

Y, para sorpresa de ambas, Yuzu rompió a llorar nuevamente y, luego, se sintió abrazada por los delgados brazos de Rukia. El cuerpo de la shinigami era cálido y la sostenía con dulzura mientras la dejaba desahogarse de esa forma tan sonora. Sabía que le estaba mojando la ropa y que la había puesto en una situación incómoda, pero Rukia la consolaba de una manera que hizo que Yuzu se preguntara si así la habría consolado su madre de estar viva.

—Me he vuelto loca, Rukia-chan —le confesó entre el llanto—. Les he estado gritando a Karin-chan y oto-san, y acabo de romper un plato... ¡Odio a los shingamis! ¡Los odio! ¡Después de todo lo que Onii-chan ha hecho por ustedes...! ¡¿No pueden dejarlo en paz?! —Sus palabras se confundían con sus sollozos, y sus sollozos, con sus gritos. Rukia permanecía inmóvil, aun reteniéndola contra su pecho, como lo haría una madre o una hermana—. Tú lo conociste, sabes que sólo quería estar tranquilo... Era lo único que quería...

—No —le dijo la voz suave de Rukia—. Lo único que Ichigo siempre quiso fue protegerte a ti y a tu hermana, y a todas las personas que quería. Esa era su motivación.

—Déjenlo en paz —sollozó Yuzu una vez más, antes de quedarse adormilada entre los brazos de Kuchiki Rukia.

Lloró por lo que le parecieron horas. En algunos momentos Rukia se llevaba una mano al rostro y Yuzu podría jurar que ella también estaba llorando, pero no se dijeron nada. Finalmente su llanto amainó, no así su dolor, y se separó de Rukia para ver que sus ojos estaban rojos.

— ¿Por qué lo están buscando? —le rogó saber, sin haberlo pensado antes—. ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz?

Rukia la miró con un atisbo de compasión en sus ojos violetas.

—Porque su alma se ha perdido —contestó con suavidad—. Si no la encontramos pronto, es posible que se convierta en un Hollow, ¿sabes qué es eso? —Ante su asentimiento, continúo explicando—. O puede que ya se haya convertido en uno, en cuyo caso... Bueno, no podemos permitir que esté suelto.

— ¿Lo encerrarán? —se horrorizó.

—No —contestó con tranquilidad Rukia, pero no le dijo qué le harían a su hermano convertido en Hollow, y Yuzu tampoco se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Sabes por qué murió? —le preguntó de pronto Yuzu. Rukia negó con la cabeza lentamente, luciendo la persona más triste que Yuzu hubiera visto jamás—. Creo que murió de tristeza. Onii-chan... había estado teniendo unos meses horribles. Trataba de aparentar como si no pasara nada, pero sé que estaba mal. Dime, ¿tú también estabas muy mal?

Rukia no respondió inmediatamente; parecía estar eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente antes de decirlas.

—Sí, ha sido difícil salir adelante. La guerra fue terrible —contestó escuetamente, sin mirarla.

—No me refería a eso —musitó Yuzu. Tocó la mano de Rukia brevemente, la que estaba un poco húmeda por haberse secado las lágrimas—. Me refería a si lo extrañabas.

Rukia respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Por supuesto que lo extrañaba —contestó—. Me salvó la vida muchas veces, y yo se la salvé a él otras tantas. Teníamos un vínculo muy estrecho, y ahora está muerto.

— ¿Lo amabas? —preguntó de pronto.

—No lo sé —suspiró Rukia—. Y supongo que ahora ya no podré saberlo.

Yuzu asintió. Si la entendía, era porque podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, muy parecido al suyo propio, pero no igual. Rukia seguramente tendría otro concepto de la muerte, uno que le permitiera pensar que podría volver a reunirse con Ichigo si seguía buscando su alma.

—Es por eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Rukia la miró, con tristeza en la mirada—. Sigues buscando a Onii-chan porque piensas que podrás volver a verlo. Sé que perdió sus poderes y que ya no podía verte, pero ¿por qué no usar un cuerpo artificial y venir a verlo? Podrías haber venido, y ayudarlo. Él estaba muy mal.

—Estaba haciendo otra cosa para ayudarlo —le respondió Rukia—. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber venido, pero...

— ¡No importa! —estalló Yuzu, y los ojos de Rukia se abrieron por la sorpresa—. ¡Tendrías que haber venido! ¡Onii-chan estaba muriendo aquí, durante tanto tiempo, cada día sin excepción...! La lluvia había vuelto a comenzar y nadie sabía cómo pararla, sólo tú... ¿Por qué no viniste?

Rukia agachó la cabeza, seguramente sintiéndose más miserable que segundos atrás.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. Lo siento, Yuzu, pero yo no lo maté. Si fuera por mí, seguiría vivo y estaría aquí contigo, intentando fingir que se encontraba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

Yuzu levantó la cabeza de golpe al oír aquello.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, que él fingía?

Rukia le dedicó la sonrisa más melancólica que ella hubiera visto en su vida, incluso más que las de su padre cuando hablaba de su fallecida madre.

—Porque es algo que él hubiera hecho para no preocupar a los demás. Y porque yo también fingía, Yuzu —respondió, poniéndose en pie entre las sombras oscuras de la habitación de Ichigo—. Yo también fingía —repitió en un susurro, para sí misma. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el armario, casi de forma inconsciente, pero luego reculó y se dio media vuelta, encarando la ventana. Apoyó una mano en el marco y estaba por saltar cuando, de pronto, se detuvo y la miró de costado—. Yuzu, dime... ¿por qué piensas que murió Ichigo?

No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por la pregunta.

—De tristeza —contestó sin titubear—. Ya te dije que la estaba pasando muy mal. Una vez Karin-chan y yo llegamos antes del colegio y vimos a Onii-chan desplomado en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos, y recuerdo que pensé que una persona tan abatida no podría llegar al final del día.

— ¿Cuándo fue esto?

—Hace pocos meses. Pero había otras ocasiones en las que pretendía estar mejor, sonreía de una forma en que nadie podría creerle, e intentaba comportarse como el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, aunque se notaba que no era algo que naciera en él de forma natural. Pero a veces se rendía y se desplomaba en el sofá.

Rukia emitió un ruido estrangulado, como si se hubiera tragado algo que la lastimara, y luego suspiró.

—Sí, suena como algo que él hubiera hecho.

Yuzu pensó en esa época en la que su hermano se desplomaba en la cama, abatido por su Hollow, como ella ahora sabía, y cómo luego, tras la reaparición de Rukia, Ichigo había recuperado las fuerzas. Había vuelto a ausentarse con mucha frecuencia, pero cuando lo veía, su hermano volvía a ser una persona con vida, alguien con un objetivo y con las fuerzas necesarias para cumplirlo. Rukia decía que la fuerza y motivación de Ichigo eran sus deseos de proteger a sus seres queridos, pero, en ese momento, en medio del cuarto lleno de polvo y sombras de su hermano muerto en compañía de una shinigami, Yuzu no pudo evitar pensar que Rukia misma era tanto la fuerza como la motivación de Ichigo.

Se preguntó cómo debería sentirse Rukia en esos momentos, sin alguien tan importante en su vida como lo fue su hermano.

—Debo irme —dijo la shinigami.

— ¿No ibas a hablar con mi padre y Karin-chan? —le preguntó.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—No, en estos momentos no me encuentro con fuerzas como para hacerlo —respondió con tristeza.

Yuzu asintió. Rukia volvió a apoyar una mano sobre el alféizar de la ventana, inclinándose hacia delante para saltar, cuando la detuvo nuevamente.

— ¿Van a dejar en paz a Onii-chan, tú y los shinigamis, o van a seguir molestándolo? —preguntó, reteniéndola por la manga de su camisa.

—No podemos dejar de buscarlo...

—Cuanto más lo busquen, más se esconderá y nunca saldrá —dijo con convicción—. Sabes cómo funciona mi hermano.

Rukia la miró fijamente, tan fijamente que terminó liberándola de su agarre en la manga. Sin embargo, no dejó de clavarle aquellos ojos oscuros, como si quisiera grabar lo que estaba viendo en su memoria por siempre. Lentamente, Rukia se enderezó y cuadró los hombros, como un militar.

—Sí, sé cómo funciona —musitó, más para sí que para Yuzu.

Se quedaron en silencio, Rukia sumida en sus pensamientos más profundos y Yuzu mirándola.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche —le ofreció. Ante la mirada de duda de la shinigami, añadió—. No te preocupes, ni papá ni Karin-chan entran aquí y, si lo intentan, me las arreglaré para que no entren.

La expresión que se asentó en el rostro de Rukia era tan dolorosa de ver que apartó la mirada, pero sólo duró el más breve de los segundos antes de que ella dijera.

—Gracias, Yuzu.

_Puedes dormir en el armario, como hacías antes, con la puerta cerrada, y fingir que al otro lado Ichigo sigue ahí, _pensó mientras salía del cuarto de su hermano, dejando a Rukia dentro.

Yuzu bajó lentamente las escaleras, pensando más que nunca en las relaciones que su hermano debió de haber sostenido con los shinigamis. Su padre le había dicho que tenía amigos allí y que los apreciaba mucho, y Yuzu no lo dudaba, porque de otra forma nunca se habría arriesgado tanto por los shinigamis en esa batalla de invierno en la que Ichigo perdió sus poderes y la capacidad de ver a sus amigos inmortales.

Rukia debió de haber sido la más importante de todas esas relaciones, siendo la que le dio poderes inicialmente. Habían estado unidos por algo más fuerte que las emociones, algo más sobrecogedor, y, por primera vez en dieciséis meses, Yuzu comprendió el vacío que Ichigo debió haber sentido sin Rukia, cuánto debió de haberla extrañado y anhelado. Quizá, en esos momentos, Rukia debía de estarlo pasando peor que su hermano, ya que esta vez lo había perdido y las esperanzas de volver a encontrarlo parecían difuminarse con el paso de los días, de las horas infructuosas de búsqueda inútil.

Sospechaba que Ichigo nunca había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla a Rukia y a sus demás amigos shinigamis, de volver a recuperar sus poderes y la capacidad de proteger. Seguramente esa esperanza había sido lo que lo mantuvo en pie durante dieciséis meses. Entonces, de ese modo, ¿era muy desatinado pensar que su hermano había muerto cuando perdió aquella pequeña esperanza?

En medio de esos confusos pensamientos, llegó a la cocina, donde el desastre que había provocado antes ya había sido limpiado. Su padre y su hermana la miraron y un sentimiento de culpa la llenó enseguida.

—Lo siento —murmuró, agachando la cabeza, pero aun así la escucharon—. No quería romper el plato. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, hija —le aseguró su padre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuzu reprimió las lágrimas.

* * *

Y así, mis queridos lectores, es la situación familiar en la casa Kurosaki. Sinceramente no quise detenerme mucho en ese punto; no es la razón de ser del fic, no quería que quedara pesado por la tristeza familiar, pero _debía_ ponerlo. ¿Cómo no iba a escribir sobre la familia de Ichigo, si estoy escribiendo sobre todos los demás? Imposible saltearlo.

En este cap ha habido Ichiruki directo. Nada de insinuaciones o canon implícito. Obviamente no era una situación feliz y, la verdad, tampoco me imagino la relación de pareja que ellos podrían llevar siendo un camino de rosas; no me gusta leer ese tipo de fics, porque siento que no le son fieles a los personajes de Tite. Así que yo tampoco podía hacerlo, ¿verdad? Aun así, me encanta cómo ha quedado, con perdón por el orgullo, y espero que a ustedes les guste también.

Espero poder actualizar el viernes o sábado que viene, y aquí viene la explicación de por qué tardé más de lo acostumbrado en subir este cap: tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 11, el cual terminé hace unos minutos, y me gusta tener adelantado para que no se me junten los capítulos. Trataré de escribir pronto el cap 12, ahora que no estoy tan ocupada como las últimas dos semanas, y empezar el 13, de ser posible, antes del viernes.

Ahora bien, ¿el capítulo les gustó? ¿Cómo estuvo ese Ichiruki? ¿Quedó muy abrumador por la tristeza de Yuzu?

Gracias por los follows, favoritos y por sus HERMOSOS reviews a **xxxprincessakuraxxx**, **jinb, Hotaru Saturn Black, mitsury sorame, rukiakuran, Otonashi Saya, Dark-Kuchiki17, Akisa, Asashi-san, Daku Chokoreto, Lady wesker, neko dani, El angel de la oscuridad, IrinaxD, Kureimy, AisakaTaiga y Bloody Anzhy. **¡Dejan unos reviews estupendos! Estaré contestándolos estos días, pero, para los que no tienen cuenta registrada, aquí dejo sus respuestas:

Akisa: efectivamente, ha sido un cap muy importante. Los capitanes pueden reaccionar de cualquier manera, acorde a sus intereses, y la opción de que un Hollow violento se vuelva contra ellos y se alié con los Arrancar definitvamente no les ha gustado. La fusión shinigami-hollow era algo a lo que Aizen aspiraba, incluso más que eso; obviamente es interesante plantear esta posibilidad y relacionarla con Aizen e Ichigo. La verdad es que no vi la cuarta peli de Bleach, así que no estoy usando esa trama en el fic, lo siento! En fin, un beso y gracias por el review!

Lady wesker: jajaja, me alegra que el cap te haya gustado :) Y claro que Ichigo es famoso, ¿cómo es posible pensar lo contrario?! Yo también amo a Grimmjow, es un personaje demasiado interesante. Espero que no sigamos leyendo pronto! Suerte :)

En fin, nada más que decir aparte de repetir de que trataré de subir el fin de semana que viene... Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!

El "Post Review" me anda diciendo que los extraña.

Un beso, Keiian.


	7. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

¡El cap de la semana! Sé que a muchos/as les gustará (o eso espero). Advierto que será más corto de lo normal, pero traté de ponerle mucho significado.

La frase de hoy fue dicha por Renji a Rukia, cuando creyeron a Ichigo muerto durante su primer enfrentamiento en el mundo de los humanos. La frase se aplica a TODOS los personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo.

Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_¡¿Por qué razón empeorarías tu situación por un hombre muerto?!_

**Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

No importaba cuántas invasiones, reyes, luchas y guerras se desarrollaran en ese suelo, Hueco Mundo no cambiaba. Era una gran masa de arenas blancas, árboles raquíticos, eterna noche y mínima luna; Hueco Mundo era infinito e inamovible, escenario de historias olvidadas, y guardaba cada recuerdo, testimonio y aventura en lo más profundo de su desierto. Nel creía firmemente en eso pero, si alguien se lo preguntara, no podría dar ni siquiera una razón que fundamentara esa creencia. No recordaba desde cuándo pensaba en eso.

Lo que sí recordaba era a Tia Harribel, preguntándole si quería quedarse en Las Noches tras la derrota de Aizen-sama.

— ¡No! —había gritado con su voz chillona—. El castillo me da miedo; es demasiado grande. Quiero volver al exterior, con Pesche, Dondochakka y Bawabawa.

Harribel había asentido. Nel no podía adivinar su expresión, porque tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta por su abrigo, pero sí podía ver las vendas que iban desde el hombro derecho, envolvían toda la caja torácica y terminaban su recorrido en la cadera.

—Mantendremos un ojo en ti, Nelliel —le dijo, y Nel se estremeció. _Nadie_ la llamaba Nelliel, tan sólo Nnoitra, que aparentemente había muerto. Luego, la Tercera Espada se volvió hacia Pesche y Dondochakka, que la miraban con una seriedad impropia en sus rostros—. Cuiden de la niña.

—Es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace años —respondió Pesche, y Nel no pudo evitar temer por su amigo. ¿Y si Harribel-sama se enfadaba por su tono y decidía ahogarlo con sus poderes de agua?—. Hemos estado aquí desde antes que tú, Harribel-sama.

La Tercera Espada levantó una rubia ceja, pero no dio más muestras de haber escuchado a Pesche, para el alivio de Nel.

Se puso en pie, se acercó a Pesche y lo empujó con sus escasas fuerzas de niña hacia la salida de Las Noches, y comenzaron a caminar junto a Dondochakka. Nel podía sentir la mirada de Harribel sobre ella, sin poder dejar de preguntarse por qué la Tercera Espada parecía tan interesada en ella.

De pronto, un enorme pie se interpuso en su camino. Nel levantó la cabeza y vio un destello de pelo azul, y supo enseguida quién era con un estremecimiento de temor.

—Deberías aplastarle el cráneo contra una roca, Harribel —dijo Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, con un fuerte vendaje a la altura de las costillas un poco manchado de sangre reseca—. Es un peligro desde que tiene la mitad de su máscara rota, y lo sabes.

—Silencio, Grimmjow —ordenó la mujer con indiferencia, inmutable—. Deja ir a la niña. Nos puede ser de ayuda en una emergencia. Y no olvides que es más fuerte que tú.

Grimmjow hizo un ruido despectivo con sus dientes y escupió cerca de ella. Dondochakka lo miró con temor, pero la Sexta Espada apenas si se dio cuenta, ya que había ligado sus ojos azules a los de Nel, quien le devolvió la mirada lo mejor que pudo, aunque sólo se sentía insignificante y temblorosa ante la gran estatura de Grimmjow.

La Sexta Espada repitió el sonido despectivo y hastiado.

—Y pensar que alguna vez fuiste una belleza increíble con grandes poderes, y ahora eres sólo una mocosa sin idea de nada —dijo, sorprendiéndola—. Qué desperdicio.

Nel no sabía de qué hablaba, pero tenía demasiado miedo para preguntar. Había visto pelear a Grimmjow y, a pesar de que fue testigo de la brutal herida que le infligió Nnoitra, sabía que era peligroso y violento. Asintió, como si aquello fuera a servir de algo, pero Grimmjow suspiró y la dejó pasar. Parecía agotado, lo cual la extrañó hasta que recordó que casi murió.

—U-Un momento... —tartamudeó, y se dio vuelta. Grimmjow, Harribel, su Fracción y sus amigos se la quedaron viendo—. ¿Qué fue de Itsygo? ¿Qué le pasó?

Nuevamente, Grimmjow emitió el sonido de desprecio, esta vez más enconado, y miró renuentemente hacia otro lado. Pero Harribel la miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Derrotó a Aizen-sama y perdió sus poderes. Ahora vive una vida de humano común en el mundo de los vivos —Nel abrió enormemente sus ojos, impresionada. Harribel la miró con más firmeza aún y estableció con solemnidad—. No debemos volver a hacer contacto con el ex shinigami sustituto, Nelliel.

—Vete, mocosa —había gruñido Grimmjow.

No había lugar en Las Noches para una Arrancar tan débil como ella, así que tiró de Pesche y Dondochakka, mudos e inmóviles, hacia el exterior.

De eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y le fue fácil olvidar todas las batallas, aunque siempre tenía presente a Itsygo y sus amigos. Seguramente estaba feliz en el mundo de los vivos, lejos de las peleas. Él estaba ahora en la misma situación que ella, y Nel se alegraba por esto, ya que no había mejor vida que ésa. Sin poder, cierto, pero nadie hería a los que no tenían poderes y estaban lejos de las peleas.

Nel se pasaba sus días jugando en el desierto de Hueco Mundo con Pesche, Dondochakka y Bawabawa. Se escondían, corrían, gritaban y no paraban de jugar. Nel sólo habría podido ser más feliz con Itsygo a su lado, pero éste estaba viviendo su propia vida perfecta en el mundo de los vivos. Entendía esto y sabía que Itsygo debía de estar feliz. A partir de entonces no tendría heridas ni tendría que preocuparse por ganar batallas. Podría descansar y ser feliz.

No tenía una noción del tiempo muy afinada, por lo que podrían haber pasado días o años desde la última vez que estuvo en Las Noches, aunque nunca olvidaba las miradas y palabras de las últimas Espadas vivas. Habían sido extrañas y, con frecuencia, se preguntaba por qué los dos Arrancar más poderosos de Hueco Mundo se interesarían por una niña débil como ella. No tenía sentido.

Habían pasado días o años, Nel no lo sabía, cuando un día vio acercarse una alta figura, con los hombros echados hacia delante y las manos en los bolsillos, como si nada le importara. La figura se recortaba en el cielo negro de Hueco Mundo y, a medida que avanzaba hacia ella, fue reconociendo el pelo azul, los salvajes ojos turquesas, la áspera expresión de su rostro.

Grimmjow se detuvo ante ella y Nel lo miró desde su posición, sentada en la arena blanquísima y pura, con sus grandes ojos verdes. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, Pesche y Dondochakka buscándola por algún lado, hasta que él finalmente dijo:

—Kurosaki ha muerto, Nelliel.

Las palabras duras de Grimmjow la golpearon fuertemente y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se había echado a llorar.

—No... —murmuró entre sollozos, y la Sexta Espada enarcó una ceja—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Itsygo no pudo haber muerto! ¡¿Cómo iba a morir, si ahora estaba a salvo?!

Y siguió llorando con todas sus fuerzas, con tal intensidad que cualquiera pensaría que le habían infligido una herida terrible. Sin embargo, Grimmjow ni la consoló ni se le acercó. Nelliel había sido una de las Espadas más poderosas, pero ahora se había visto reducida a una niña que lloraba por un shinigami muerto.

Grimmjow tenía su propia ira con la que luchar, como para estar ocupándose de Nelliel.

La niña pareció tranquilizarse paulatinamente y finalmente lo miró. Su cara estaba roja y húmeda, sus ojos enrojecidos y enormes, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—No se sabe —respondió—. Y tampoco han encontrado su alma. Han dicho que pudo haberse convertido en un Hollow y encontrar el camino hasta aquí. ¿Lo has visto?

Nel negó con su cabeza lentamente, aturdida.

—Itsygo era demasiado fuerte, ¿cómo pudo morir tan de repente? Es mentira.

Grimmjow esbozó una sonrisa salvaje y despectiva.

— ¿Crees que es mentira, mocosa? —preguntó con burla—. ¿Realmente crees que Kurosaki podría haber sobrevivido sin sus poderes durante más tiempo?

— ¡Sí! —gritó, enojada ante la mueca de burla en la boca de Grimmjow—. Sin poderes, estaba a salvo. No tendría que pelear más ni recibir heridas. Estaba tan a salvo como yo.

Con un movimiento violento que hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón, Grimmjow descendió bruscamente y quedó balanceado en sus talones, colocando su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya a la misma altura. Nel se paralizó y abrió sus ojos enormemente, con miedo, sin poder mirar hacia otro sitio que no fueran los salvajes ojos de Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

—Niña, no estás a salvo —le dijo, con una sonrisa cínica, sin misericordia—. Tienes poder, sólo que tan oculto que no puedes alcanzarlo. Y Kurosaki puede que estuviera a salvo sin poderes, pero él es como yo. Vivimos para las peleas, para ese ardor. Le quitaron eso, y ahora está muerto. Bastante simple.

Con la gracia de un gato, Grimmjow volvió a ponerse en pie sin previo aviso, dejando a Nel pasmada y temblando.

—Eso no es cierto —barbotó apresuradamente, y Grimmjow enarcó una ceja—. Él vivía para sus amigos porque los amaba, no para pelear. Vino aquí para salvar a una de ellos, ¿no?

La Sexta Espada soltó una carcajada llena de cinismo.

—Puedes pensar eso, Nelliel, pero Kurosaki vino aquí para pelar —dijo, y luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar—. Si te lo encuentras, aléjate de él, Nelliel, o te matará.

La rabia llenó el pecho de Nel de una manera que nunca antes le había pasado.

— ¡Itsygo nunca haría algo así! ¡Itsygo es mi amigo! —gritó, poniéndose en pie, provocando que Grimmjow se detuviera y la mirara por encima del hombro—. ¡Y si lo veo, iré hacia él y le diré que vuelva a vencerte!

Apenas dijo esto último, se dio cuenta del inmenso error que había cometido al recordarle a Grimmjow su derrota. Pensó que éste se volvería hacia ella con ira y la destruiría antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, pero, para su sorpresa, Grimmjow sólo la miró con aburrimiento, como si la creyera estúpida.

—Nelliel, ahora eres una niña débil, y Kurosaki seguramente es un Hollow salvaje y poderoso que no dudará un segundo en matarte a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos para alimentarse a sí mismo. Así que hazte un favor, mocosa, y escóndete de él antes de que te mate.

Y luego ya no estaba allí.

Nel se quedó sola en la arena de Hueco Mundo, sin llorar, sin dejar de pensar en el espantoso agujero en el pecho de Ichigo que Ulquiorra-sama una vez le había hecho, hasta que Pesche y Dondochakka la encontraron.

— ¡Nel! —exclamó Dondochakka—. ¿Has estado llorando?

La niña no respondió. Se levantó lentamente, cabizbaja, impidiéndoles a sus amigos que le siguieran viendo el rostro, y comenzó a caminar en una dirección indefinida.

—Vamos —les dijo con una voz carente de emoción, sorprendiéndolos—. Tenemos que encontrar a Itsygo antes que ellos.

— ¿Antes que quiénes? —preguntó Pesche, extrañado, pero de todas formas caminando detrás de su ama.

—Antes que todos, o lo matarán.

* * *

¿Qué? ¡Advertí que sería corto! Pero piensen esto: ¡por fin vemos HM y los Arrancar!

Ya había dicho que seguiría la línea del canon en cuanto a HM: sólo estarán vivos Nel, Harribel y Grimmjow. Es obvio que los demás Espada están muertos y, aunque me muero por revivir a Ulquiorra y a Nnoitra, seguiré con lo establecido por Tite. Dicho esto, ¿les gustaron las apariciones de los Arrancar? La estrella del cap fue Grimmjow, indudablemente.

Aviso por anticipado que no estaré subiendo un nuevo cap de Pieces hasta, al menos, dos semanas. Explico por qué: tengo capítulos adelantados, es cierto, pero sólo subo un capítulo nuevo aquí cuando termino otro. Lo cierto es que esta semana no he escrito nada y, si bien no estoy atrasada, prefiero seguir con este método, ya que es más relajante para mí; pero subí este cap porque lo había prometido, y aquí está. El caso es que no subiré aquí el cap 8 hasta que no tenga uno o dos capítulos más escritos, lo cual puede va a llevarme unas dos semanas, ya que voy a estar muy ocupada por los próximos diez días.

Lo único que puedo prometerles es que escribiré como una loca en mi tiempo libre para tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Y, para las ansiosas, les tengo una buena noticia: a partir del cap 8, es decir el siguiente cap a publicar, las cosas se precipitan y la trama avanzará más rápidamente.

Gracias por los follows y favoritos, y por los reviews a **RukiaKuran, Hotaru Saturn Black, Akisa, elenita-chan, sorcerer001, xxxprincessakuraxxx, Linne-'Malfoy, Asashi-san, neko dani, Andore-kun, jinb, El ángel de la oscuridad, Dark-Kuchiki17, Kureimy, elyzmaki, AisakaTaiga, Claudy Summer e IrinaXD. **¡Tengo los mejores reviewadores del mundo! Como ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada (no tendría que estar subiendo el cap ahora mismo, la verdad) no podré contestar los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta, lo siento :( A los demás reviews los iré contestando cuando pueda.

Nos vemos en dos semanas, y espero que les haya gustado el cap!

Un beso, Keiian.


	8. Abarai Renji II

¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Sé que dije dos semanas y tardé más, pero me fue imposible escribir durante este tiempo. Estuve muy ocupada y sin tiempo para las cosas que me gustan. Por suerte, ahora estoy de vacaciones, lo que quiere decir que Pieces recuperará su ritmo de actualizaciones de antes.

Yendo al capítulo de hoy, es muy importante. Aclara poco y nada sobre la muerte de Ichigo, pero es a partir de aquí que se desata la otra parte de la trama del fic. Espero que les guste!

La frase de este capítulo es bastante conocida. Se la dice Zangetsu a Ichigo cuando éste estaba aprendiendo el nombre de su Zanpakutoh.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Sacúdete el miedo, ¡mira hacia adelante! Avanza, nunca dudes. Huye y morirás, duda y morirás_

**Abarai Renji**

La investigación había continuado después de encontrar aquel anormal rastro del poder espiritual de Ichigo. Se había alegrado mucho tras el descubrimiento, pero la cara terriblemente sombría de Urahara al sentirlo por primera vez le había provocado un peso en el medio del pecho. Cuando le dijeron los resultados del primer examen, no quiso creerlo, un hábito poco recomendable que había adquirido desde la muerte de Ichigo.

—Hay partículas de shinigami y de Hollow —había dicho Urahara, con seriedad, y todos los que estaban allí asintieron—. Lo interesante es que ambas partes están perfectamente compenetradas, unidas. En armonía.

Renji se sintió confundido.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Es algo bueno o malo? —preguntó.

—No lo sabemos —respondió el tendero. Lo había reunido a él, Rukia, Chad, Ishida e Inoue en una de las habitaciones de la trastienda para comunicarles la noticia. Pensó que era un tipo de trato deferencial, habiendo sido los amigos más cercanos de Ichigo—. Esto sólo enreda un poco más las cosas y, en todo caso, no resuelve nada. No se tienen registros de partículas espirituales con estas características anómalas, y me atrevería a decir que es el primero de su... tipo.

En otras palabras, no tenían nada.

Renji sabía que Urahara se estaba mostrando comedido a causa de Rukia. No es que Inoue no estuviera allí, con la cabeza gacha y las manos apretadas sobre el regazo, o que Ishida y Chad no se encontraran presentes también, pero cualquiera de ellos demostraba más control sobre sí mismo.

Rukia estaba comportándose de una manera que le preocupaba. No es que gritara o se echara a llorar cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Ichigo, o que no cumplía fielmente con las misiones que Urahara, Yoruichi o Hitsugaya le encargaban, o que era incapaz de asistir a las reuniones o aportar sus propias ideas de lo que podría haberle sucedido al alma de su amigo.

Ella era fuerte, lo había probado miles de veces y el Capitán Kuchiki o Ukitake nunca la hubieran dejado bajar al mundo de los humanos si dudaran de su fuerza mental.

Renji sabía que no se mostraría derrotada y no se había equivocado; pero, con el paso de los días, el rastro encontrado sin aportar ningún tipo de pista o ayuda, la esperanza de encontrar a Ichigo parecía hacerse cada vez más lejana. Era pura lógica. Las almas humanas no aguantaban más de una o dos semanas en el mundo humano después de muertas sin convertirse en Hollows, en especial las jóvenes o las que habían muerto con un asunto pendiente especialmente grave.

Y eso a Rukia parecía afectarle más que a cualquier otro.

Renji no esperaba otra cosa, tampoco. Así como sabía que ella aún no bajaba los brazos, también sabía que la incertidumbre estaba haciendo mella lentamente en ella. Pensaba que hubiera sido más misericordioso que supiera por qué había muerto Ichigo, dónde estaba y qué había sido de él, antes que mantenerla en vilo durante tiempo, sabiendo que lentamente las posibilidades se iban desvaneciendo junto a su determinación.

No era un secreto a voces ni nada parecido, pero Urahara era demasiado observador y comprensivo como para no ser muy brusco a la hora de hablar.

La conversación volvió a captar su atención.

—Hemos enviado una pequeña muestra de lo que hemos encontrado a la Sociedad de Almas, para que el Capitán Kurotsuchi-san la examine y nos dé sus resultados —dijo Urahara, abriendo su abanico sobre su nariz, tapándose así la mitad de la cara—. Hasta entonces esperaremos los resultados.

—Pero no tenemos ese tiempo para esperar —argumentó Rukia, con un atisbo de enojo en su voz—. Cuanto más tiempo pase, menos posibilidades tendremos de encontrarlo.

—Lo sabemos, Kuchiki-san —intentó calmarla Urahara—. Lo sabemos y lo entendemos, pero también debemos reconocer que no tenemos pistas. Me atrevería a decir que nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida en esta investigación y, si el Capitán Kurotsuchi no puede arrojar más luz sobre este asunto, me temo que hay pocas cosas que podamos hacer ya.

Tal vez fue el tono que empleó, o las palabras que utilizó o la forma en que su abanico verde le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Quizá ese abanico ocultaba una sonrisa delatora, manipuladora. Renji estaba seguro que no podría haber sido el único en darse cuenta de eso.

No era ningún experto en intriga o leer entre líneas, pero eso le sonó sospechosamente a que Urahara _no_ _quería_ encontrar a Ichigo.

Rukia no se dignó siquiera a decirle algo o a dedicarle poco más que una mirada despectiva antes de abandonar la habitación con la cabeza en alto y, en el preciso instante en que la puerta shoji se cerró, supo que Rukia ya no confiaba en Urahara.

Los que quedaron en la habitación (Inoue, Ishida, Chad y él mismo) no se movieron durante unos segundos, pero Renji pudo sentir el aire de la habitación tensarse irremediablemente. Sin duda, Urahara había cometido un irremediable error al decir algo así. Quizá el tendero lo consideraba a él demasiado influenciable y a Inoue como alguien débil, y entonces podría comprender que hubiera dicho algo tan sospechoso con intenciones de desanimarlos para que abandonaran la búsqueda, pero ¿Ishida y Chad? Ishida era demasiado inteligente para no notarlo y Chad, demasiado leal para rendirse. Nunca hubieran aceptado algo semejante.

Las miradas de los cinco reflejaron abierta desconfianza y el cuerpo de Renji se llenó de inevitable adrenalina.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! —gritó Inoue, pero no se sorprendieron todo lo que deberían haberse sorprendido. Como una de las hermanas de Ichigo, había comenzado a mostrarse histérica con más facilidad—. ¡Después de todo lo que Kurosaki-kun te ha ayudado! ¡¿Crees que él no sabía que lo habías estado usando desde el principio?!

Inoue se puso en pie con un revoleo de la falda rosa que estaba usando. Urahara se veía incómodo, pues obviamente notaba la hostilidad creciente hacia él.

—Inoue-san, tranquilízate, creo que me has entendido mal...

— ¡No! —exclamó con enojo, dando una patada al suelo, y Renji no pudo evitar pensar que había perdido los estribos—. ¡No quiero escuchar una palabra más de ti!

Y salió de la habitación con la misma indignación que Rukia. Seguramente iría tras ella, y a saber qué planes saldrían de sus cabezas.

Fuera cual fuera, Renji quería participar.

Pero no iba a perderse las próximas palabras del traidor Urahara hacia ellos tres.

Por unos segundos, nadie habló. Renji se dedicó a observar a los demás. Chad era demasiado inescrutable para leer sus intenciones y emociones, pero le sorprendió constatar que estaba lo suficientemente enojado para dejar escapar pequeñas porciones de reiatsu. Lo había entrenado él mismo y sabía identificarlo; en esos momentos estaba amenazando a Urahara, y Renji, tonto e impulsivo de él, lo aprobaba completamente. Ishida, por otro lado, lucía tan frío e intelectual que hubiera nevado en el infierno antes de mostrarse amigable en presencia del tendero.

—Creo que está todo dicho —resonó la glacial voz de Ishida en la habitación, y se puso en pie. Chad no encontró nada que quisiera agregarle y se levantó también, una posición que lo hacía lucir más amenazante, especialmente con las partículas espirituales formándose alrededor de su brazo. Los dos salieron del cuarto, dejándolo a solas con Urahara.

El tendero lo miró, obviamente sin saber qué pensar de él. Eran shinigamis. Aliados o no, eso suponía una diferencia importante con respecto al resto de sus amigos, exceptuando a Rukia. Quizá consideraba la posibilidad de que se mantuviera leal a la Sociedad de Almas. Después de todo, él nunca se había visto en la necesidad de elegir directamente, al contrario de Rukia, entre su lealtad al Seiretei o su lealtad a sus amigos.

Renji era un alma del Rukongai. Se había convertido en un shinigami en el Seiretei y en un Ryoka en Hueco Mundo. Sus lealtades difícilmente yacían en el deber, aunque entendía y seguía el concepto.

Se puso en pie con frialdad y decisión. Se sentía orgulloso de ser shinigami, pero no iba a seguir órdenes tan incorrectas e interesadas como las de Urahara, en caso de que no estuvieran equivocados. Además, después de todo, Rukia tenía razón: no tenían tiempo.

—Esta alianza ha terminado, Urahara —le advirtió, saliendo del cuarto detrás de sus amigos.

Los alcanzó en las afueras de Karakura. Los cinco estaban allí, mortalmente serios y debatiendo en torno a lo que había sucedido en la tienda.

—Debemos advertirle al padre de Kurosaki —dijo Ishida—. De acuerdo, no estamos seguros de las intenciones de Urahara, pero es innegable que no podemos dejar pasar esto.

— ¿Qué creen que pasaría si Urahara-san encuentra antes que nosotros a Kurosaki-kun? —preguntó Inoue, con evidente temor, recuperando su aspecto de doncella en apuros una vez pasada la histeria.

—Eso no sucederá —dijo Rukia con firmeza—. Antes muerta que dejar a Ichigo en manos de Urahara.

A Renji no le sorprendió la reacción de su amiga. ¿No había sido el mismo Urahara el que había plantado la Hyogoku en su pecho? Además, había estado en Karakura la noche que él y el Capitán Kuchiki fueron a llevársela de vuelta al Seiretei para su juicio; Urahara podría haber evitado que se la llevaran y haberla salvado de una muerte segura, pero en su lugar decidió mandar a Ichigo. Y también había escondido a los Vizards durante _demasiado_ tiempo. No había ido a Hueco Mundo con ellos y sólo había aparecido en la batalla de la falsa Karakura hacia el final. Quizá esperaba que, con esa llegada de última hora, los cansados shinigamis lo vieran como un héroe y se sintieran agradecidos y reconfortados por su presencia.

Pero ahora ya no era así y, por lo que respectaba a ellos, podían comenzar a ser considerados sujetos peligrosos por la Sociedad de Almas, si es que Urahara conseguía convencer a Yamamoto. A decir verdad, Renji no sabía qué decisión había tomado el Gotei 13 con respecto al extraño rastro encontrado de Ichigo.

Les expresó sus dudas a sus nakamas, y sus expresiones eran tan sombrías como seguramente debía ser la suya.

—Quizá han considerado que es algo demasiado anormal para ser aceptado —dijo Ishida, levantándose los lentes por el puente de la nariz—. ¿Partículas espirituales de shinigami y Hollow en perfecta armonía? Hasta que no encontremos a Kurosaki, no podemos saber en qué estado se encuentra y si se ha convertido en Hollow o no.

Renji observó cómo Inoue se estremecía y el ceño fruncido de Rukia.

— ¿Y si está en Hueco Mundo? —preguntó Renji—. Lo lógico sería pensar que, si se ha convertido en un Hollow, haya vuelto allí.

— ¿Y aliarse con Harribel y Grimmjow? —dijo Rukia, dudosa—. No lo creo. A Ichigo no le gustaba seguir a nadie.

Por supuesto que no, y ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que Renji y muchos otros dudaran de que Ichigo pudiera ser un shinigami propiamente dicho, a las órdenes de algún Capitán, si es que él mismo no se convertía en un Capitán.

— ¿Por qué querría Urahara-san deshacerse de Kurosaki-kun? —murmuró Inoue, cabizbaja, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Probablemente, porque piensa que ahora es demasiado peligroso dejarlo a su libre albedrío —contestó Ishida, acariciándose la mandíbula pensativamente—. Él mismo lo dijo: no hay otro con la misma composición espiritual de Kurosaki y tampoco sabemos qué es exactamente. Es obvio que esta investigación no ha estado avanzando desde que encontramos el rastro, casi como si ellos _decidieran_ no hacer nada. Quizá piensen que es mejor dejar el problema estar, lo cual es una estupidez.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Te refieres a la Sociedad de Almas?

Ishida asintió. Sus palabras tenían sentido, para la enorme decepción de Renji. Él nunca podría dejar ese asunto sin resolver, y no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que eso dejaría en Rukia. Ichigo había sido su sustituto y ella le había dado sus poderes temporalmente; sus reiatsus eran escalofriantemente parecidos. Independientemente de qué tipos de sentimientos tuviera el uno hacia la otra y viceversa, el vínculo espiritual entre ellos era irrompible. Si estaban unidos por el alma, era inevitable...

Sintió un sudor frío en la nuca.

—Ichigo no está en Karakura, eso es obvio —decía Chad en ese momento—. Debemos buscar en otro lado.

—Hueco Mundo parece ser la mejor opción —comentó pensativamente Rukia.

—Sí, pero es enorme —dijo Inoue—. Tardaríamos muchísimo en encontrarlo, si es que está allí, y nos perderíamos enseguida sin la ayuda de un Arrancar que colaborara con nosotros.

—Y no tenemos forma de llegar hasta allí —añadió Ishida—. Urahara-san fue el que nos abrió el portal y, ahora que prácticamente estamos enfrentados con él, es imposible que obtengamos ayuda de su parte.

—Eso es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo Renji, obligándose a centrarse en la conversación—. Entonces, por descarte, lo único que nos queda es ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Pero si estuviera allí, alguien tendría que haberlo notado —rebatió Rukia—. Ichigo era pésimo ocultando su reiatsu; todos sabemos que no podía hacer nada por evitar liberarlo inconscientemente. De estar allí, ya lo sabríamos. Pero, por otro lado, si ha perdido sus poderes...

—Y todavía está la pregunta de por qué murió —intervino Chad—. Nadie nos ha respondido a eso.

—Le hemos preguntado a todo el mundo que pudiera saber algo de eso, y todos dicen lo mismo, que no había motivos por lo que hubiera muerto así de pronto —agregó Ishida—. Es muy extraño, porque no creo que hayan mentido. Y, si lo hubieran hecho, ¿para qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué organizar tantos grupos de patrulla y búsqueda durante tanto tiempo, si ya sabían qué había pasado con él?

—Quizá para mantenerlos alejados del lugar donde está Ichigo —suspiró Rukia—. Esto es una locura.

—Hay que volver a la Sociedad de Almas —decidió Renji—. Es peligroso volver allí, pero tal vez, siendo Rukia y yo tenientes...

—No —dijo rápidamente Ishida—. Tal vez para ustedes sea más seguro, pero ¿y para Sado-kun, Inoue-san y yo? No quiero estar escondiéndome todo el tiempo dentro del Seiretei.

—Lo mejor sería que ustedes dos hablen con alguien para contarle nuestras sospechas sobre Urahara —sugirió Inoue—. Mientras, nosotros tres podemos buscar la ayuda de Kuukaku-san y escondernos en su casa.

—Está bien —dijo Renji tras intercambiar miradas con Rukia—. Hablaremos con el Capitán Kuchiki o el Capitán Ukitake, y luego nos escabulliremos del Seiretei para reunirnos con ustedes.

—Y luego ¿qué? —preguntó Chad con su voz seria y reverberante—. ¿Dónde buscaremos a Ichigo? Es la misma situación que antes. No tenemos dónde buscar.

Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos. Con el ajetreo que habían tenido desde la salida de la tienda de Urahara, no se habían dado cuenta de que había comenzado a oscurecer. Mejor para ellos, porque la noche los ocultaría.

—Deberíamos habernos enfocado en descubrir las causas de la muerte de Ichigo, no en su paradero —dijo Rukia con evidente frustración—. Estoy segura que, de saber por qué murió, descubriríamos a dónde ha ido.

Renji coincidía con ella, pero sabía que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo más en el mundo de los vivos debatiendo. Ya comenzaba a sentir reiatsus moviéndose hacia ellos y sabía que debían actuar con rapidez. Por los rostros que pusieron súbitamente Ishida y Rukia, ellos también se habían dado cuenta y pensaban lo mismo que él.

—Se acercan shinigamis —avisó Ishida, casi de forma innecesaria.

—Debemos irnos ¡ya! —exclamó Rukia.

— ¿Y el padre de Kurosaki-kun? —preguntó Inoue, apurada.

—No es tan idiota como nos hace creer y estoy seguro que está investigando por su propia cuenta junto a mi padre —contestó Ishida, asegurándose de llevar el amuleto de su cruz Quincy con él—. Y ninguno es dependiente del Gotei 13; estarán bien.

—Tomaremos el resto de las decisiones después, en la Sociedad de Almas —decidió Renji apresuradamente y sacó a Zabimaru de su vaina. Clavó la hoja en el aire y la giró hacia la izquierda. Una Senkaimon se abrió casi al instante con un brillo rojizo y las puertas shoji se deslizaron cada una hacia un lado diferente, mostrando del otro lado el oscuro y ancho pasillo de tierra del Dangai—. Rápido, antes de que nos atrapen o se cierren las puertas del otro lado. ¡Rápido!

Los demás no lo hicieron repetirse. Cuando por fin Rukia terminó de entrar, Renji saltó dentro del portal y comenzó a correr tras sus amigos. Mientras corría, no pudo evitar pensar en el giro brusco que los acontecimientos habían dado en tan sólo media hora. Se preguntó cómo era posible que Urahara hubiera sido tan idiota como para haberse puesto en evidencia justamente con ellos, las personas que más razones tenían para no darse por vencidos en esa búsqueda.

Después de todo, parecía que las mentiras siempre tienen patas cortas, incluso las de un hombre como Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

Bueno, ¿alguien se esperaba este giro de trama? Nadie puede negar que Urahara siempre fue muy sospechoso, y los mejores ejemplos son los que cita Renji más arriba. ¿Quién se imagina lo que pasará a partir de aquí? Creo que pueden darse cuenta por qué decía que la trama se precipitaría a partir de este capítulo.

Para las más ansiosas: ¡Falta poco para que se sepa de Ichigo! Así que paciencia.

Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza, principalmente porque me retrasé más de lo esperada. Estuve muy ocupada y con poco tiempo; apenas estos últimos tres días tuve tiempo para escribir algo realmente decente. Ya escribí los dos capítulos que tenía previstos y me siento más relajada al respecto, lo cual es un alivio.

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y por los reviews a **Otonashi Saya, Lady Wesker, neko dani, xxxprincessakuraxxx, Linne-'Malfoy, Hotaru Saturn Black, Furuya-kun, jinb, Daku Chokoreto, El ángel de la oscuridad, ClaudySummer, rukiakuran, Akisa, mega lex, Ele-L-Chan, metalic-dragon-angel, Kureimy, kiramun y Lonely Athena. **¡Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz!

Como ahora tengo tiempo, responeré a todos los anónimos, incluidos los del capítulo 6 que no pude contestar la vez pasada.

Cap 6.

Linne-'Malfoy: me alegra que el cap te haya gustado, y también el Ichiruki! Espero que el suspense te siga manteniendo las ganas de leer y que el resto de los caps te gusten. Un beso!

Akisa: jeje, qué bueno que el cap te haya transmitido algo, siempre es el objetivo. Sobre lo que dijo Yuzu, obviamente tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Ichigo pero ¿él escondiéndose? Te dejo con la incógnita. Nos seguimos leyendo!

Cap 7.

mega lex: me alegra que el fic te guste! Y efectivamente se relaciona mucho con el resto de los personajes, ya que vamos descubriendo pistas sobre Ichigo a través de ellos. Tus teorías son muy buenas, pero es lo único que puedo decirte para no darte un spoiler! Por otro lado, nunca vi la película del infierno, así que no la tomé en cuenta a la hora de hacer el fic. Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos!

Akisa: bueno, entonces este cap te va a gustar! Ya que empieza a ir todo más rápido. Sobre lo que harán los otros dos Espadas vivos todavía no se sabrá, pero se sabrá en su momento. Un beso.

Linne-'Malfoy: Yo también amo los Arrancar! Son demasiado interesantes como para no incluirlos en el fic, además de que tendrán mucha importancia. Y me alegra que el cap te haya gustado :) Suerte!

Lady wesker: jajaja yo también amo a Grimmjow! Tanto, que cumplí tus deseos y tiene un capítulo, pero más adelante. ¿Cómo no amarlo? Saludos!

**SPOILER DEL MANGA 518. **¿ALGUIEN LEYÓ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO? ¡Dios mío, que apareció Grimmjow! ¡Por fin! Estoy en fangirl mode ON. Estoy shockeada, feliz e histérica. ¡¿Por qué siempre cortan en la mejor parte?!

Bueno, dejando de lado reviews, fangirlismo y el manga, ¡espero que el capítulo les haya gustado! Creo que estaré actualizando el sábado que viene. Ah, y se aceptan reviews comentando lo feliz que están de que haya vuelto a publicar :D

Un beso, Keiian.


	9. Ishida Uryu II

Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo (¡a tiempo!), que espero que disfruten de leer. La frase de este capítulo se la dice Gin a Aizen después de traicionarlo; personalmente, me encanta.

Hoy estoy con poco tiempo, así que no los entretengo más. A leer!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Vas a morir como siempre lo deseaste, con un agujero en tu pecho_

** Ishida Uryu**

Encontrar el camino hacia el extravagante hogar de Shiba Kuukaku y su hermano Ganju no fue difícil, aunque sí tardaron bastante. Como mantenían su reiatsu al mínimo para no llamar la atención, prefirieron no rastrear los reiatsus de los hermanos Shiba y comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección donde fuera más probable que Kuukaku hubiera decidido instalar su casa.

Uryu sospechaba que no podían estar muy lejos cuando se le ocurrió una súbita idea y dejó de caminar. El resto, al darse cuenta de su repentina quietud, también se detuvieron y lo miraron.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ishida? —le preguntó Kuchiki.

— ¿Estamos seguros de que no es arriesgado pedirle ayuda a Kuukaku-san? —interrogó—. La primera vez nos ayudó porque estábamos con Yoruichi-san, por lo que debemos suponer que son amigas y aliadas. ¿Y si nos delata?

Los rostros de sus nakama se ensombrecieron.

—No podemos arriesgarnos —declaró Kuchiki—. Tal vez sea mejor ocupar una casa del Rukongai por esta noche y mantenernos alejados de la casa de los Shiba.

Los demás asintieron y se dieron vuelta. Esta vez tomaron otro camino, hacia la derecha, siguiendo las indicaciones de Abarai, quien sabía que por esa dirección estaba el Distrito 1 Oeste. Cuando finalmente divisaron las primeras chozas, volvieron a surgir nuevas dudas.

— ¿Es seguro que ustedes dos vayan con ropas de shinigami? —preguntó Inoue, señalando las ropas negras de Kuchiki y Abarai.

—No pasará nada —respondió Abarai—. Cuando alcancemos el Distrito, será de noche y la ropa negra no se distinguirá. Si elegimos una de las chozas más cercanas...

—Aun así, mañana será un problema —dijo pensativamente Kuchiki—. No podemos presentarnos así en el Seiretei porque nos reconocerían enseguida.

—Puedo hacerle trajes —se ofreció Uryu, sacando de una manga el kit de modista que siempre llevaba con él.

Los shinigamis asintieron y reanudaron la marcha, aunque Uryu hubiera jurado escucharle decir a Abarai algo que sonó como a _"Qué masculino"_.

Las chozas de las afueras estaban todas abandonadas y, aunque hubiera habido alguna habitada, no corrían peligro, porque las almas del Rukongai eran sumamente desconfiadas y bajo ningún precepto se acercarían a extraños.

La choza que eligieron era de las más apartadas. Construida con madera oscura, constaba de una única habitación. Sólo había una mesa con dos destartaladas tazas vacías y un futón formado por un amasijo desordenado de sábanas viejas. A Inoue y Kuchiki les cedieron el roído futón y él, Sado y Abarai se acomodaron precariamente en el duro suelo de madera.

Durante varios minutos, nadie habló. Uryu había tomado las sábanas viejas y había comenzado a hacer con ellas un poco de ropa para que, al día siguiente, Kuchiki y Abarai pudieran infiltrarse en el Seiretei sin problemas.

— ¿Cómo harán para entrar? —les preguntó, surgiéndole la duda repentinamente—. Cuando nosotros llegamos aquí por primera vez, Kurosaki tuvo que combatir a Jidanbo para poder pasar y luego entrar con el cañón de Kuukaku-san.

Abarai hizo un movimiento distendido con su mano.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo—. Los shinigamis tenemos nuestras propias formas para entrar sin ser vistos.

Uryu asintió y no preguntó más; eran asuntos de shinigamis, y él no sentía ningún deseo de saber esas cosas. Se preguntó qué pensaría su padre sobre la huida repentina que habían orquestado él y sus nakamas, y llegó a la conclusión de que quizá se sintiera entretenido de ver el desenlace. Después de todo, ¿acaso no estaba yendo él en contra de los shinigamis, los enemigos naturales de los Quincy?

—Aquí hay comida, chicos —anunció Inoue tras pasado un rato, su voz una nota de alegría dentro de la oscura cabaña. Sacó del bolso que había llevado consigo desde el mundo de los vivos barritas de cereal y manzanas, montones de manzanas—. Las encontré mientras veníamos hacia aquí.

—Muy bien, Inoue —dijo aprobadoramente Kuchiki, tomando una manzana del montón.

Comieron en silencio. Durante lo que duró la quietud, Uryu tuvo tiempo para apreciar el impresionante giro de los acontecimientos en un lapso tan corto. Aún no podía creer el precipitado escape del mundo de los vivos ni el garrafal error de Urahara. Se seguía preguntando si de verdad habían entendido bien pero, de tener otro significado las palabras del tendero, ¿cuál sería éste? A Uryu le costaba creer otra cosa. Había sido muy sospechoso y, desde hacía un tiempo, ya no confiaba tanto en Urahara. Inoue tenía razón. No sólo lo había estado usando a Kurosaki como herramienta para concretar sus objetivos, sino que también los había estado utilizando a _ellos_. A los seis. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes?

— ¿Qué haremos después? —suspiró, sorprendiendo a todos—. Quiero decir, una vez que encontremos a Kurosaki... Si se ha convertido en un Hollow, ¿qué se supone que haremos con él? ¿Entregárselo al Capitán Comandante?

Kuchiki negó con la cabeza.

—He estado pensando en eso —dijo—. Creo que, si Ichigo es un Hollow ahora, lo mejor sería abrirle un portal a Hueco Mundo.

— ¿Y cómo lo abriríamos? —preguntó Abarai—. No sabemos cómo se hace algo así.

—También he pensado en eso —contestó Kuchiki—. Podemos llevarlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos y provocar que aparezca un Menos Grande. El portal que éste abriría sería suficiente para que consigamos que Ichigo pase y vaya a Hueco Mundo. Ahí estaría a salvo.

— ¿Estás loca? —discutió Abarai. Uryu, Inoue y Sado se habían quedado callados, observando en silencio la discusión—. ¿Quieres que _hagamos_ que un Menos Grande aparezca en el mundo de los vivos? Y ¿qué te asegura que Ichigo estará a salvo en Hueco Mundo? Allí todavía están Grimmjow y Harribel, y a saber lo que le haría ese loco.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo mate apenas lo encuentre? —dijo Kuchiki, con la voz ligeramente agitada.

Uryu pensaba que, de llegar él a convertirse en un Hollow, preferiría que lo mataran. De seguro Kurosaki tendría esa misma opinión; había odiado y temido con toda su alma a su Hollow interno, y él mismo había visto lo afectado que había estado Kurosaki tras el asesinato de Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dejarlo vivo como un Hollow no sería muy misericordioso de su parte, pero no sabía si tendría la fuerza o el corazón suficiente para matarlo.

Pero, por otro lado, sabía muy bien que Kuchiki nunca dejaría que alguno de ellos se atreviera a herir a Kurosaki. Se dio cuenta de que, antes de enfrentarse a Kurosaki, en el hipotético caso de que eso fuera necesario, antes tendría que pasar por la Zanpakutoh de Kuchiki.

—No, no estoy diciendo eso —respondió Abarai, suavizando su tono de voz—. Pero piensa en lo que estás diciendo, Rukia. Es una locura y demasiado arriesgado.

—Quizá lo mejor sería no hacer planes por el momento con respecto a eso —intervino suavemente Inoue, y el ambiente se relajó—. Entonces, ¿a quién le dirán de nuestras sospechas?

Kuchiki y Abarai compartieron una breve mirada, el conflicto anterior olvidado.

—No lo sé —exhaló Kuchiki—. Podríamos ir con Nii-sama y contarle lo que pasó, pero ¿qué nos garantiza que luego no nos detendrá? Ya saben lo estricto que es con las leyes. Y el Capitán Ukitake es otra buena opción, pero es muy leal al Capitán Comandante.

— ¿Y Zaraki Kenpachi? —sugirió Sado-kun, para enorme sorpresa de todos. Tan sólo se encogió de hombros ante su asombro—. Apreciaba a Ichigo.

—Es una opción —aceptó Abarai, e incluso Uryu reconocía que tenía sentido—. El Capitán Hitsugaya sería otra buena opción, si no fuera porque está en el mundo de los vivos y no sabemos tampoco qué clases de intenciones tiene.

—Podrían acercarse a Hirako-san —dijo Inoue—. Era amigo de Kurosaki-kun y de seguro está preocupado por él.

—Además, no hay que olvidar que le guarda rencor a Urahara por lo que pasó haca cien años —añadió Uryu—. También se lo guardaba a Aizen, pero ya no hay nada que hacer con Aizen.

—Creo que lo mejor es ir con el Capitán Hirako —asintió Kuchiki—. Estoy segura de que nos escuchará y lo más probable es que después nos deje ir.

—De todos modos —intervino Abarai—, si mañana no volvemos después de cinco horas significará que nos han capturado o tenemos problemas, y deberán irse sin nosotros a buscar a Ichigo.

— ¿Qué? No, nunca —se negó Inoue.

—Sí —dijo Kuchiki con firmeza—. Cualquier inconveniente que tengamos, lo podremos arreglar. No necesitaremos de más ayuda y, en el peor de los casos, estaremos protegidos porque somos tenientes y fuimos de mucha importancia en Hueco Mundo. En cambio, ustedes sí estarían en problemas y entonces nadie podría ayudar a Ichigo.

Uryu no podía estar más de acuerdo con la shinigami y, si bien le pesaba tener que dejarlos atrás de ser necesario, no dudaría en hacerlo. Ya habían acordado comenzar a buscar en el Rukongai y, aunque las posibilidades de éxito eran casi nulas, era lo más prudente. El Rukongai era interminable y, cuanto más alejados estuvieran del Seiretei, más seguro sería para ellos; los shinigamis no iban a poder encontrarlos muy fácilmente. Uryu estaba ansioso por partir y dejar atrás la zona más peligrosa de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Está bien —suspiró finalmente Inoue. Luego compuso una expresión muy triste—. Pero, por favor, cuídense y traten de regresar.

—No te preocupes, Inoue —la tranquilizó Kuchiki con una de las escasas sonrisas que le había visto esbozar desde la muerte de Kurosaki.

—Eso es, estaremos de vuelta antes de lo planeado —apoyó Abarai y, repentinamente, se puso en pie—. Rukia, creo que será mejor que vayamos ahora. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, antes podremos volver y empezar la búsqueda. Además, es de noche; así estaremos más ocultos.

—Tienes razón —Con decisión, Kuchiki imitó a su nakama, y Uryu les extendió la ropa que había confeccionado para ellos—. Gracias, Ishida.

Lo cierto es que no era gran cosa: apenas había podido hacerles dos capas marrones que los cubrirían de pies a cabeza, con capucha, a partir de las sábanas del futón. De todos modos servirían, y era lo único que importaba. Se echaron las capas por los hombros.

—Si no estamos aquí antes del amanecer, váyanse —repitió Abarai, y él y Kuchiki abandonaron la choza.

Vio que Inoue-san se preparaba para despedirse, pero Uryu le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

—No debemos despedirnos —le dijo—. Si decimos adiós, sería como pensar que no van a volver. Y van a volver.

_Tenían _que volver. Tenían que salvar a Kurosaki, pero tenían que hacerlo los cinco. Inoue asintió con comprensión y no volvieron a hablar hasta varias horas después, cuando ella volvió a romper el silencio.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando vinimos aquí la primera vez? —les preguntó, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas flexionadas. Sonreía dulcemente, con un tinte de melancolía en su voz suave—. Nos llamaban Ryokas y querían eliminarnos. Es más o menos como ahora, ¿no? Sólo que ahora Kurosaki-kun no está con nosotros. Pero no tengo miedo. No tengo miedo —repitió, más para sí misma que para ellos dos. Se preguntó cuántas veces había repetido eso para sí misma desde que habían vuelto de Hueco Mundo.

—Lo encontraremos, Inoue —declaró Sado, una promesa para sí mismo—. Lo encontraremos y estará bien.

Las siguientes palabras de Uryu salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera impedirlo.

—No puedo creer que esté muerto. Aún recuerdo la última vez que hablé con él. Fue a la salida del instituto; ese día había tenido que salir corriendo de clases para acabar con un Hollow y pensé que me iba a hablar de eso. Sabía que iba a ser incómodo y no quería hablar de ese tema con él, así que lo esquivé durante todo el día, pero al final me alcanzó. Me dijo que había estado comportándome como un idiota por evadirlo, que se había dado cuenta y que no quería hablarle de los Hollows. Al final, no terminamos hablando de nada importante. Incluso se rió. Era uno de sus días buenos. Cuando tomé otro camino para volver a casa, él miró el cielo, frunció el ceño y me dijo: «Creo que esta noche lloverá. Nos vemos, Ishida.» Y luego se fue. Esa noche murió y me pregunté por qué, y si sabría lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

Inoue soltó una especie de sollozo ahogado tras su relato. La escuchó luchar contra su propio llanto durante un rato, mientras Sado ponía la cara más triste que le había visto nunca y se tocaba compulsivamente la moneda dorada que colgaba de su cuello.

Se pasaron la noche contándose historias sobre Kurosaki, anécdotas, experiencias, momentos, conversaciones. Inoue les habló de sus sentimientos, de las eternas noches en Hueco Mundo en las que sólo pensaba en él, en sus celos por Kuchiki, en su preocupación por él, en el miedo que le guardaba al Hollow. Sado les contó de la promesa que se habían hecho, de cómo habían ido al rescate del otro sucesivamente, de los miles de problemas que se habían visto involucrados a causa del otro.

Hubo un momento en el que Inoue lloró abiertamente, aunque de forma silenciosa, y Sado-kun se llevó una mano a los ojos y no la movió de ahí ni siquiera para secarse las mejillas. Uryu no estaba muy seguro de haber llorado antes por alguien que no fuera su abuelo, pero esa noche ciertamente lloró por Kurosaki, por ese estúpido, estúpido Kurosaki.

En algún momento debieron quedarse dormidos, porque lo siguiente que supieron fue que Abarai y Kuchiki habían llegado. Por un resquicio de la pared en la que estaba apoyado, Uryu distinguió cómo se infiltraba un débil rayo de luz rojiza, por lo que supuso que debía haber amanecido.

—Vamos —los urgió Abarai—. Nos han visto cuando salíamos del Seiretei.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó Ishida con voz ronca por el sueño—. ¿Quiénes los vieron?

—Creo que del Escuadrón 12 —respondió Kuchiki—. Pero hemos podido hablar con el Capitán Hirako y no nos delatará. Nos creyó o, al menos, nos tomó en serio. Ya hemos hecho todo lo posible con el Seiretei.

— ¿Los siguieron? —preguntó Inoue, al tiempo que tomaba su bolso a toda velocidad.

—No, pero no tardarán en dar la voz de alarma —explicó Abarai—. Vámonos de aquí enseguida.

Los cinco salieron de la cabaña y, por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, echaron a correr para huir de los shinigamis, directo hacia la línea del amanecer.

* * *

Y esto es todo por esta semana.

Tal vez se hayan dado cuenta del cambio que sufrió Ishida en este capítulo. En el cap 3, también suyo, estaba muy triste y abatido; era un capítulo más oscuro, pero se debía a que estaba de duelo. En este cap surge su personalidad analítica e intelectual, aunque hacia al final se quebró un poco de nuevo.

Sobre Ichigo, sé que no hay nada nuevo de él, pero tampoco puedo desvelar el misterio principal del fic en un par de capítulos. Es un "descubrimiento" lento, paulatino; tienen que fijarse en las pequeñas cosas que dicen los narradores sobre él (lo que dicen Yuzu, Nel e Ishida es muy importante) y, especialmente, en las frases. Las frases son las verdaderas pistas sobre la muerte de Ichigo, por lo que hay que hilarlas y comenzar a hacer teorías.

Dicho esto, muchas gracias a los favoritos, alertas y los reviews a **xxxprincessakuraxxx, El ángel de la oscuridad, Asashi-san, Hotaru Saturn Black, Linne-'Malfoy, vic, Akisa, fortuneladystar, neko dani, mitsury sorame, Dark-Kuchiki17, IrinaxD, Claudy Summer, Guest, kureimy y kiramun**. Son todos unos lectores fantásticos.

SPOILER DEL MANGA 519. Uno: Ichigo le vio el culo a Rukia, _just sayin. _Dos: ¿qué mierda eran los ojos del Rey? Por Dios, prácticamente me dieron escalofríos.

Hoy lamentablemente no podré contestar los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta, lo siento mucho. A los que sí tienen cuenta, los estaré respondiendo esta noche. Creo que actualizaré el domingo o el lunes de la próxima semana.

Un beso, Keiian.


	10. Inoue Orihime

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero a veces la inspiración es un bien escaso. Consideren este capítulo como un regalo de Nochebuena/Navidad.

¿Alguien pensó que Orihime no tendría un capítulo? Puede ser irritante, pero no me cae mal ni la odio. En realidad, pienso que es un personaje interesante y la frase del cap le queda como anillo al dedo a Orihime, ya que se la dice Ichigo a Ulquiorra durante su batalla. Sí, está hecho a propósito.

Y prepárense, porque este capítulo contiene **Ichiruki**, para compensar la espera. Releyéndolo en busca de errores, me di cuenta de que hay un guiño al Ishihime: ignórenlo, lo hice sin querer y no tiene dobles intenciones.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces  
**

_No me voy a rendir sólo porque eres más fuerte que yo_

**Inoue Orihime  
**

_"No puedes rendirte, no puedes rendirte, no puedes rendirte. Ni Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, Abarai-kun o Sado-kun lo han hecho, ni lo harían. No puedes rendirte. No te rindas" _Aquella oración, ya convertida en una especie de rezo o mantra, se repetía en su cabeza constantemente. Era lo primero que se decía después de levantarse y lo último en lo que pensaba antes de caer dormida por la noche. Durante el día, hablaba poco, pensaba mucho y se repetía aquello todo el tiempo.

No es como si tuvieran mucho tiempo para hablar, precisamente. Se levantaban al amanecer, comían algo y partían. No sabían exactamente hacia dónde, pero comenzaban a caminar o a correr, dependiendo de qué tan de cerca los siguieran. Esa era la principal razón de que apenas hablaran: para no dar pistas a sus perseguidores de su posición. Así que Orihime se entretenía recordándose las miles de razones que tenía para no rendirse y seguir caminando o corriendo.

Aun así, se sentía perdida. No tenían idea de hacia dónde estaban yendo. No había muchos motivos por los cuales suponer que Kurosaki-kun estuviera en alguna parte del interminable Rukongai y, en realidad, lo que los mantenía en movimiento incesante era la amenaza de los shinigamis que les venían siguiendo los talones.

Como Kuchiki-san había dicho, si ellos encontraban a Kurosaki-kun, los shinigamis los alcanzarían y podrían llevárselo. Entonces, ¿qué sería de ellos? ¿Podrían ella, Ishida-kun y Sado-kun volver al mundo de los vivos? Quizás hasta los mataran, y entonces morirían los seis juntos. Sería un final apropiado, aunque trágico y, si pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pero el final de esa aventura parecía irreconciliable. No había aparente solución para ellos, una victoria completa o un final feliz. Su mejor oportunidad era encontrar a Kurosaki-kun, volver al mundo de los vivos y mantenerse lo más apartados posibles de los shinigamis. No podrían volver nunca a Karakura, lo que para ella significaba que nunca más volvería a ver a Tatsuki-chan o visitaría la tumba de su hermano. Ella, Sado-kun e Ishida-kun morirían algún día, pero ¿y los demás? No podrían vivir en el exilio toda su vida y, eventualmente, alguien de la Sociedad de Almas los encontraría.

Orihime odiaba pensar que se estaba dando por vencida, pero se sentía avanzar por un callejón sin salida. Por un tiempo les serviría, pero eventualmente llegarían al final y se verían atrapados.

Quizás podrían apelar a la bondad de algún shinigami como el Capitán Ukitake o la Capitana Unohana. Pero habían cometido traición al abandonar a Urahara y se preguntaba en qué posición dejaba eso a Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun. Quizá pudieran contar con la ayuda del Capitán Kuchiki, pero ¿no había sido él quien estuvo a punto de dejar morir a su hermana antes? Orihime apenas podía recordar que, después, había reflexionado y la había salvado. Y Abarai-kun era su teniente, seguramente no dejaría que lo mataran así como así.

Tal vez hubiera una pequeña esperanza. Pequeña, pero existente, y eso era mejor que no tener ninguna.

Ese día habían avanzado con el shunpo. Abarai-kun había llevado a Sado-kun, quien parecía no pesarle, y Orihime, a pesar de su vergüenza, fue llevada por Ishida-kun, mientras Kuchiki-san abría la marcha. Avanzaron muchísimo ese día y, para cuando la noche finalmente cayó, habían pasado el Distrito 66 Sur.

—Creo que los hemos dejado atrás por esta noche —dijo Abarai-kun, dejándose caer con expresión triunfante al lado de un olmo.

—No cantes victoria aún —le advirtió Kuchiki-san, sacando porciones de comida, que habían comprado en el Distrito 14 Norte una semana atrás, y repartiéndola—. Hoy han estado demasiado cerca de nosotros.

—No se preocupen —dijo Ishida-kun, sentándose prolijamente en el suelo—. Están a varios Distritos de distancia aún. Es extraño, parece que no son muy buenos en el shunpo.

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño a todos.

—Eso significa que han mandado a shinigamis de nivel inferior al nuestro —dedujo Kuchiki-san—. Eso es estúpido. ¿Por qué harían algo así?

—Pensé que quizá teníamos detrás de nosotros a las Fuerzas Especiales —comentó Abarai—. Y todos sabemos que son mejores que nadie en el shunpo. Pero esto... No sé qué puede significar.

—Quizá sea que simplemente están buscándonos, ¿no? —sugirió Orihime. A pesar de que sabía que probablemente era una esperanza tonta, era irresistible—. Quizá no nos estén cazando, como pensábamos.

—Ojalá —suspiró Kuchiki-san—. Pero sigue siendo raro.

—Pueden estar usándolo para despistarnos —dijo Ishida-kun, frunciendo el ceño—. Tal vez las Fuerzas Especiales de verdad estén detrás de nosotros. Pudieron haber organizado nuestra búsqueda así: primero shinigamis rasos para hacernos creer que ellos eran el problema, mientras las Fuerzas Especiales salían después para encontrarnos desprevenidos.

—Es lo más probable —admitió con cierta amargura Abarai-kun—. A partir de mañana utilizaremos siempre el shunpo. No hay otra opción.

Los demás asintieron. Orihime estaba más desalentada que nunca, pero no podía rendirse ahora que habían llegado tan lejos y debiéndole tanto a Kurosaki-kun. Por lo tanto, debía seguir y pensar con optimismo. Estaban armando planes sobre suposiciones de lo que el Seiretei estaba pensando hacer con ellos, así que tal vez estuvieran equivocados. _Ojalá _estuvieran equivocados. Ojalá las cosas fueran más sencillas, entonces Kurosaki-kun no habría muerto repentinamente y Urahara-san no sería un mentiroso manipulador.

Terminaron la cena en silencio, como todas las veces que comían después de un largo día de incesante viaje. Pronto se refugiaron bajo las ramas del olmo viejo y se acurrucaron, dispuestos a quedarse quietos hasta que eventualmente se durmieran. Orihime sabía que nadie conciliaba el sueño rápidamente, y podían pasar horas hasta que los cinco estuvieran dormidos. Podrían usar esas horas para viajar, pero necesitaban reponer fuerzas.

Esa noche, sin embargo, los tres hombres de su partida se durmieron casi al instante, agotados por el viaje y el shunpo. Orihime sabía que Kuchiki-san estaba despierta; estaba casi segura de que ella era siempre la última en dormirse y, si pudiera leer dentro de su corazón, probablemente confirmaría que éste estaba rompiéndose de una forma lenta pero imparable.

—Lo odio —murmuró repentinamente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Kuchiki-san preguntó:

— ¿A quién?

—A Urahara —respondió—. Es mentiroso y manipulador, y siempre nos usó para sus propios fines. Ocultó la Hyogoku en ti y estaba dispuesto a dejar que te mataran; sabía que Aizen planeaba secuestrarme y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Y ahora... —Se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de que Kuchiki-san aún no le decía nada y, avergonzada por su arrebato, habló en un susurro—. ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, Kuchiki-san? Porque a veces siento que voy a volverme loca con todo esto.

—No estás más loca de lo que yo estoy, Inoue —le dijo Rukia con voz suave, la misma voz que usaba cuando quería reconfortar a alguien—. Yo a veces también siento que esto en cualquier momento nos superará, pero debemos ser fuertes y no dejarnos llevar.

—Lo sé —suspiró Orihime—. Es sólo que... es tan difícil sin Kurosaki-kun. Siempre lo veía a él como el líder, ¿sabes? Era él quien nos guiaba. Pero ahora que no está, es como estar perdida. Sin rumbo.

—Te entiendo —asintió Kuchiki-san. Hablaban en voz baja, para no despertar a los otros tres; o quizás nunca habían estado dormidos y estaban escuchándolas, pero no importaba—. Yo nunca lo vi como un líder, pero sí me siento perdida. Toda esta carrera por el Rukongai parece tener tan poco sentido. ¿Por qué Ichigo estaría aquí? Nunca se adentró en el Rukongai más allá de la casa de Kuukaku-san y, si estamos aquí mismo, es porque estamos huyendo, no buscándolo.

—Quizá lo encontremos —sugirió con esperanza. Pensaba como la shinigami pero ¿cómo podría permitirse pensar en eso durante más de un segundo si no quería rendirse?—. Puede que Kurosaki-kun esté aquí, ¿por qué no?

Su voz había sonado inesperadamente herida, pero Orihime sabía por qué. Si Kurosaki-kun no estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, el único lugar que les quedaba por buscar era Hueco Mundo, y ella no aguantaría ir allí de nuevo, donde la Cuarta Espada había muerto y ella había sufrido tanto.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que está en Hueco Mundo —dijo Rukia, meditabunda, poniendo en palabras las peores pesadillas de Orihime—. No sé si es un Hollow o no, pero es lo más probable. Quisiera poder ir allí y llevarlo a algún otro lado pero, ¿cómo voy hasta allí? Y luego ¿adónde podría llevarlo? En estos momentos, Hueco Mundo es tan seguro para él como la Sociedad de Almas o Karakura.

Hubo silencio durante un rato. Orihime no sabía qué responderle y, para ser sincera, no sabía si podría ir a Hueco Mundo. La idea le era intolerable pero, entonces, como Kuchiki-san había dicho, ¿qué haría? ¿Volver a Karakura y rogar porque los shinigamis decidieran que no era una traidora? ¿Permanecer en el Rukongai y esperar a que volvieran? No tendría más opción que volver a la tierra de los Arrancar. Seguir huyendo, una y otra vez, hasta que en algún momento encontraran a Kurosaki-kun. Sólo esperaba que, de ser ése el caso, no perdieran de vista el motivo por el cual estaban arriesgándolo todo.

— ¿Crees que lo encontraremos? —le preguntó en un murmullo de tristeza.

—Sí —respondió Kuchiki-san—. Creo que lo encontraremos y entonces le patearé el trasero una y mil veces por haberse escondido tan bien y tenernos buscándolo por todos lados durante tanto tiempo.

Orihime rió suavemente, y Rukia la siguió, sorprendiéndola. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba la risa de la shinigami.

—Estoy segura que Kurosaki-kun se alegrará cuando te vea —le dijo, en un arrebato de sinceridad, y pudo percibir la incomodidad de su compañera—. Siempre se alegraba de verte. Creo que era un poco dependiente de eso.

—Sí, lo era —coincidió Kuchiki—. Pero no creas que me aprovechaba de eso. Tenía deberes en el Seiretei...

—Lo sé —la cortó gentilmente—. Y Kurosaki-kun también lo sabía. Aunque siempre me pregunté por qué nunca le pediste prestado un gigai a Urahara y lo visitaste. Seguramente le hubiera hecho mucho bien volver a verte.

—Porque entonces tendría que haber vuelto una segunda vez, y una tercera, y una cuarta, por el resto de mis días, hasta que alguno de los dos muriera. Pero eso está prohibido, ¿sabes? Nunca me hubieran dejado seguir con esas visitas por mucho tiempo. Pero fue una tentación por dieciséis meses. En la mansión Kuchiki hay una Senkaimon y, cada noche que no podía dormir pensando en él, me escabullía hasta allí y me quedaba parada, mirándola, soñando con lo... increíble que sería cruzarla y llegar a Karakura para verlo, para verlos a todos ustedes. Muchas veces estuve a punto de cruzarla; una vez, incluso, entré y comencé a correr por ella, pero me arrepentí y volví sobre mis pasos. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Porque sabía que, de alguna u otra manera, tarde o temprano, eso también me lo arrebatarían, y no sabía si podría soportarlo. Y porque era doloroso.

Orihime se sorprendió a sí misma con lágrimas en las mejillas. Rukia amaba a Kurosaki-kun. Quizá no lo supiera, pero Orihime no sabía lo que era un corazón en vano. Sabía cuándo éste se enamoraba y cuándo sufría por amor y pérdida. Y probablemente Kurosaki-kun también amara a Rukia. Así que no se había equivocado al sentir celos, cinco vidas atrás, antes del cautiverio en Hueco Mundo. No había otra explicación posible.

—Quizá debería haber ido.

—Sí, debiste hacerlo...

—...Yuzu-chan, la hermana de Ichigo, me dijo que pensaba que se había muerto de tristeza. Es decir, sé que no pudo haberse muerto sólo por eso. Ha enfrentado cosas mucho peores, y lo conozco: no se hubiera dejado derrotar por algo así.

Orihime pensó que Rukia no había visto a Kurosaki-kun en sus peores días. Él podía pretender que estaba bien, mentir y decir que no extrañaba a nadie («_¿Ni siquiera a Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun? ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo sí la extraño, y sé que tú también_»), pero Orihime sabía mejor que eso. Quizá no era tan inteligente como Ishida-kun y quizá no lo conocía tan bien como Sado-kun, pero ella era observadora y sensitiva; no le costaba darse cuenta de sus mentiras. Pero no podía echárselo en cara, porque ella hacía lo mismo que él («_Claro que estoy bien, Tatsuki-chan. Ese cautiverio no fue tan malo como pareces creer. ¡La habitación que me dieron allí era más grande que la mía y siempre se encargaban de que estuviera alimentada! Incluso, me ayudaron un par de veces. No fue tan malo, de verdad_»).

Pero, como Kurosaki-kun, ella tampoco se hubiera dejado derrotar por algo así, aunque tuviera que mentir para salir adelante.

— ¿Cómo crees que murió? —le preguntó tras quedarse calladas.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Quizá era inevitable que pasara. Todas esas heridas que recibió y los dobleces que sufrió su alma al alojar un Hollow como el de él... Pero no lo sé. Son sólo especulaciones.

—Espero que no esté en Hueco Mundo —dijo, revelando uno de sus mayores miedos. Pero Kuchiki-san también se estaba abriendo, un hecho insólito, y sabía que podía confiar en ella.

—Yo también —coincidió la shinigami—. No quiero pensar en él luchando de nuevo contra las Espadas.

—O tal vez no estén luchando —Orihime de verdad creía eso—. Tal vez lo hayan dejado en paz. La primera vez que reviví a Kurosaki-kun, Grimmjow me llevó hasta él y me ordenó que lo trajera de vuelta. Por supuesto, fue para que después pudieran luchar, pero Grimmjow tiene honor, y le debe a Kurosaki-kun el no haber terminado con él luego de derrotarlo.

—Eso espero —La voz de Kuchiki-san fue frágil y suave como una pluma—. Buenas noches, Inoue.

—Buenas noches, Kuchiki-san.

Al final siempre volvían a las formalidades y al distanciamiento. Porque una humana y una shinigami no deberían ser amigas, sino se arriesgaban a terminar sufriendo tanto como Kurosaki-kun cuando ya no fue capaz de ver a Kuchiki-san.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara el sueño, Orihime se preguntó qué hubiera hecho su carcelero, de estar vivo, si Kurosaki-kun estuviera en el Hueco Mundo. ¿Lo dejaría en paz, como quizá hiciera Grimmjow, o lo buscaría para finalizar la batalla que nunca terminaron? ¿Lo mataría? ¿Lo haría un aliado? ¿Lo devolvería a la Sociedad de Almas, para que los shinigamis se hicieran cargo de su propia basura?

Orihime detuvo su cerebro de seguir con esa línea de pensamientos. Estaba siendo estúpida, como muchas otras veces antes.

Ulquiorra estaba muerto, al igual que Kurosaki-kun, y se había hecho polvo frente a sus ojos, reducido a ser las cenizas del triste pecado que una vez cometió Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Personalmente, este capítulo me encanta. Orihime tenía tanto derecho como Yuzu o Rukia de tener su capítulo en un fic que es tan Ichigo-centric y, además, no me gusta el bashing. Así que ¡capítulo de Orihime, se ha dicho! Una de mis parejas favoritas de Bleach, además del Ichiruki y el HitsugayaxKarin, es el Ulquihime, así que he puesto referencias pequeñas pero visibles a través del cap: el tema del corazón o cuando Inoue dice "que los shinigamis se hicieran cargo de su propia basura".

Y ahora voy a explayarme con una opinión mía, así que no hace falta que la lean. Si yo fuera Inoue y me secuestran, y sé que hay una persona en quien confío que sospecha lo que puede llegar a sucederme y hace poco y nada para evitarlo, lo odiaría de por vida. Sé que estamos hablando de Inoue Orihime, dulce e inocente como una galleta de chocolate, pero pasó meses secuestrada con _Ulquiorra _como carcelero, ni más ni menos, así que algo tuvo que haberle quedado de la experiencia, digo yo. Y eso de que haya vuelto a su personalidad alegre de antes del secuestro es sospechoso, así que llegué a la conclusión de que estaba fingiendo y mintiendo para así poder superarlo más fácilmente (si a mí me secuestraran y viera lo que vio Orihime, definitivamente no sería alegre y dulce como antes).

Así que, en mi mente, nuestra querida Inoue está fingiendo que está bien, tal y como hace Ichigo. Tampoco creo que siga "enamorada" de él, sino que forma parte de su actuación. De modo que en este fic, ya que es mío, apliqué este headcanon. Así que tenemos a Ichigo y Orihime, fingiendo estar bien cuando en realidad no es así, y Orihime lo sabe. Nótese también que, hasta la última línea de este capítulo, nunca dijo "Ulquiorra", mientras dijo varias veces ya "Kurosaki-kun", y ambos están muertos.

Ah, y la frase del final es importantísima para los próximos capítulos.

Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué les pareció este Ichiruki? ¿Y la conversación de Orihime y Rukia? Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo estaba llevando Rukia todo esa separación de tantos meses, así que ahí la incluí.

La próxima actualización será **doble**, con espacio de uno o dos días entre ambas. Ya entenderán por qué cuando lean el próximo capítulo, mi favorito de todo el fic. No daré una fecha de cuándo actualizaré, ya que lamentablemente no las sé mantener, pero confío en que no tardaré demasiado.

Muchísimas gracias por los favoritos, alertas, y por los reviews a **jinb, fortuneladystar, metalic-dragon-angel, Claudy Summer, xxxprincessakuraxxx, Horaru Saturn Black, emilia-chan, Akisa, mega lex, neko dani, El angel de la oscuridad, kiramun, kureimy, sorcerer001, IrinaxD, Dark-Kuchiki17, Furuya-kun, Guest, Joanna P. Malfoy, Asashi-san y joakiiin-14!** Sus reviews son el motor de este fic, y cada uno me encanta.

Para los que no tienen cuenta, aquí dejo las respuestas, y el resto de los reviews será contestado en breve (espero):

fortuneladystar: gracias por el review! Para ayudarte con el rompecabezas de palabras, ayúdate lo más que puedas con las frases de los capítulos! Son las verdaderas pistas. Sobre el manga 519, toda la seriedad que Byakuya nos venía inspirando durante todos estos años se fue a la mierda en una sola escena! Este Kubo... Y el rey me causa mucha intriga, necesito saber más de él.

Akisa: Hirako es inteligente y ya está moviendo sus hilos hollowísticos. Y el Uryu analítico definitivamente será de mucha ayuda. Un beso!

mega lex: ver la cuarta película está en mi lista de cosas pendientes, y sé que algún día la veré. Lo que sí es definitivo es que Ichigo murió; por qué y cómo son preguntas que las responderá el propio fic en su momento. Sí puedo decirte que, de haberlo encontrado algún shinigami y hecho el entierro del alma, ya lo sabrían. Saludos!

SPOILER DEL MANGA 520 Y 521. Kyoraku es Capitán Comandante y Unohana fue la primer Kenpachi Y SE LLAMA YACHIRU POR EL AMOR DE DIOS. ¡¿Eso significa que Zaraki le puso a Yachiru así en honor a Unohana?! Recuerdo que le dio ese nombre porque era el nombre de la única persona que había respetado o algo así, ¿ENTONCES YA SE CONOCÍAN? ¿Y Unohana fue capitana del escuadrón onceavo, que siempre le tienen miedo? Muchas, demasiadas teorías. Y vamos a conocer al tipo que inventó a las Zanpakutoh! Ah, y algo que me olvidé de comentar antes: ¿ASÍ QUE KAIEN RESULTÓ SER EL PRIMO DE ICHIGO, KUBO TITE?

Bueno, lamento la nota de autora tan larga y espero que nadie se haya spoileado, pero el que avisa no es triador y yo puse un aviso de spoilers.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!

Un beso, Keiian.


	11. Breve interludio

Lamento mucho la demora de un mes, pero aquí finalmente tienen el capítulo de actualización doble. Puede que no entiendan nada al principio, pero a medida que lean todo se irá aclarando. Básicamente, contiene gran parte de la información de qué demonios pasó con Ichigo.

Espero sinceramente que les guste, porque es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo de esta manera. ¿Pueden adivinar quiénes son los protagonistas de este capítulo?

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

**BREVE INTERLUDIO**

_**De los Diez Mandamientos del Segundo Libro de Moisés: **__**Éxodo 20:13 «No matarás»**_

**Las cenizas del pecado**

— ¿Quién eres?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Sabes quién soy.

—No, no lo sé. No sé nada. ¿Quién eres?

—Alguien a quien mataste.

— ¡No soy un asesino!

—Sí lo eres. Posees la crueldad de un Hollow.

—Mentira. No soy ni un Hollow ni un asesino. No soy cruel.

—No haces más que mentirte a ti mismo. Abre los ojos. Si los abres verdaderamente, no habrá verdad que se te escape.

—Yo no me miento a mí mismo.

—Sí lo haces. Dices no saber nada, pero en el fondo sabes. Sólo quieres no saber, ni recordar. Tu vida es más fácil de ese modo; vives paralelamente a tu realidad. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabes quién eres y qué debes hacer.

—...

—Eres cobarde. Sólo un cobarde haría esto.

— ¡No soy cobarde! ¡Y no sé nada de verdad! ¿Por qué querría permanecer de este modo? En lo único que puedo pensar es en todo lo que no sé o recuerdo.

—Estás asustado.

—Eso no me hace un cobarde.

—No, pero el hecho de que no te enfrentes a tus miedos sí te hace un cobarde.

—Tampoco es un pecado.

—No. Pero matar sí se considera un pecado. Pero está bien. Yo también he pecado. De otro modo, nunca habría sido un Hollow.

—Yo no te he matado. Ni siquiera sé quién eres. Dime tu nombre.

—No. Si de verdad no recuerdas nada, deberás averiguar mi nombre por tu propia cuenta. Y sí me has matado, aunque me otorgaste una muerte lenta y cruel, en vez de la muerte limpia que te pedí.

— ¡Yo no te maté! ¡No soy un asesino!

— ¿Ves? Tus miedos están ahí otra vez. En lo más profundo de ti habita un miedo espantoso que te atormenta. Has preferido enterrar y evadir ese miedo en tu alma; has cerrado tus recuerdos dentro de tu mente. Por eso no sabes nada. Hiciste lo mismo cuando me asesinaste. Tenías tanto miedo que luego no recordaste cómo me habías herido de esa manera.

—...

—Habla.

—Tú... sabes quién soy. Dímelo.

—No.

—Si estás muerto, ¿cómo es que estamos hablando? ¿Yo también morí?

—Sí.

—Quiero decir... Sé cómo llegué aquí, aunque no lo recuerdo. Me lo han explicado. Me refiero a si he muerto una vez más y me he desvanecido.

—No.

—Bien...

— ¿Te alivia? Eres estúpido. Con la muerte en vida que llevas actualmente, ¿qué diferencia hay entre esto y morir de verdad? Ninguna.

—Tengo un motivo por el que vivir. Tengo que recuperar las cosas que no sé.

—Antes, tenías un motivo diferente. Y no tienes que recuperarlas, nadie te las ha sacado. Sólo tienes que buscarlas. Lo que tienes que recuperar es el valor.

—No eres nadie para enseñarme lecciones de vida.

—Cierto. Ni tú ni yo estamos vivos.

—Entonces, ¿tú has muerto de verdad?

—Mi cuerpo murió y luego tú mataste mi alma. Si quieres, puedes decir que he muerto de verdad.

—Entonces, mi cuerpo ha muerto, pero mi alma no. ¿Cómo morí?

—No te lo diré. Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

—Dime cómo descubrirlo, entonces.

—No. Es algo que tienes que hacer tú. De otra manera nunca volverías a ser tú.

—No quieres ayudarme.

—No, no quiero. Hiciste que mi misión fallara, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?

— ¿Qué misión tenías?

—Proteger el palacio y mantenerla vigilada. Mi amo seguramente se sintió decepcionado.

—Pero tú le mentiste...

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Yo... no lo sé...

—Has encontrado un poco de valor para enfrentarte a esa porción de conocimiento de tu vida pasada.

— ¿Quién soy? ¡Por favor, dímelo! ¡¿Quién soy?!

—Le temes a toda tu vida pasada. Le temes a todo lo que supiste y a todo lo que hiciste antes de morir. Tienes tanto miedo que has hecho cosas estúpidas y moriste. Si apenas tienes el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a esa nimiedad sobre mí que acabas de recordar, ¿cómo harás para soportar saber quién eres?

—Necesito saber. Necesito poder recordar quién soy, quién fui, qué hice y qué supe. No lo entiendes. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo al hombre que maté!

—No soy un hombre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué eres?

—Un Hollow.

— ¿Cómo te asesiné?

—Pensaste que podrías matarme.

—Y tú dices que lo logré.

—Así es.

—No entiendo nada. ¡Dime aunque sea tu nombre!

—No, nunca. Cuando te pedí una muerte digna, te negaste. Yo no seré más digno que tú.

—No me queda nada, ni siquiera un nombre.

—A mí es al que no le queda nada. Me arrebataste la vida y mis poderes. Tú aún los conservas.

— ¿Poderes?

—Sí. De la clase más extraña y bestial que he visto.

— ¡Basta!

—Tienes demasiado miedo para ser un asesino.

— ¡Yo no te maté!

—Eres sólo las cenizas de lo que una vez fuiste, tal y como yo soy las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fui. Es como para reírse. Nos hemos visto rebajados a dos figuras de polvo.

—Yo no soy polvo. ¡Tengo un alma!

—Y no tienes nada con lo que alimentarla. Si no te apresuras en recuperar un poco de ese absurdo valor tuyo, tu alma empobrecerá y no tendrá nada de fuerza. Te desvanecerás poco a poco y te convertirás en polvo, como yo y los que son como yo.

— ¿Cómo evito eso?

—Enfrentando tus miedos. Una vez que vuelvas a saber tu nombre y la historia detrás de éste, tu alma volverá a pertenecerte.

—...

—Te están buscando.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Tus nakama. Los noto todo el tiempo. Están desesperados y llenos de dolor, y la desesperación y el dolor les han vendado los ojos. Están buscándote por todas partes, pero no tienen éxito. Están perdidos y sin pistas.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? Se supone que no quieres ayudarme.

—...

—Ahora eres tú el que tiene miedo, por lo que veo. Quizás eres más como yo, y yo no soy tan como tú.

—Estúpido. Si no sabes nada, no tienes que hablar.

—Tú no me quieres ayudar.

—Me mataste. Cada uno de nosotros tenía un pecado, pero ninguno tenía el pecado del asesinato. Sería el más primitivo, el más obvio y el único verdadero. Ninguno de nosotros llenaba ese requisito, sólo tú. Pero tú no eras uno de nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿a quién le era leal?

—Eso no importa. Al final, perdiste lo más importante.

— ¿La vida?

—No. Tu vida nunca fue lo más importante para ti.

— ¿Me suicidé?

— ¿Crees que te suicidaste?

—No, no realmente. No creo que haya sido ese tipo de persona. Dime quién soy.

—No. Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Está en el fondo de tu alma.

— ¿Y mi corazón?

— ¿Tu corazón?

—Sí, mi corazón. ¿Qué hay en el fondo de mi corazón?

—El corazón son los lazos y sentimientos hacia otros, y las relaciones que forjas con terceros. Si no recuerdas, ¿cómo podrías tener sentimientos hacia otras personas y, eventualmente, un corazón?

—Tú lo tienes.

—Tengo el corazón de una persona justo en la palma de mi mano. Apenas lo rocé antes de morir, pero es mío. Siempre me pertenecerá, no importa que esté muerto.

—Pero no es el tuyo. Lo tiene esa otra persona, ¿verdad?

—...

—Dime. ¿Quién tiene tu corazón?

—Antes de morir se lo di a esa persona, sí. Pero no sé qué hizo con él.

—No hay muchas cosas que pudo haber hecho con él. Seguramente lo ha conservado.

—Pero si ha decidido olvidarlo, las pocas cenizas que quedan de mí disminuyen. En algún momento estaré muerto del todo.

—Dijiste que yo te maté de verdad.

—De verdad. No del todo. Para haberme matado del todo tendrías que hacer que todas las personas que me conocieron me olvidaran.

—Entonces, yo tampoco estoy muerto del todo. Si hay personas que me están buscando, significa que me recuerdan; por lo tanto, no morí del todo.

—Sí, pero has muerto dentro de ti mismo al cerrarte el alma de esa manera. Eso es mucho peor.

— ¿Qué hago?

—Sé valiente. Tu corazón está dormido y tu alma, cerrada, pero aún tienes una posibilidad. Sólo sé valiente.

—Es difícil.

—Eso nunca fue un impedimento para ti. Ahora estás asustado y prefieres aferrarte a la tambaleante y fugaz paz que te da haberte negado el conocimiento. Sé valiente.

—No puedo. Estoy asustado. Si he pecado de semejante forma al matarte, ¿qué otra clase de cosas horribles habré hecho? No podré soportarlo. No.

—Como desees. Sin embargo, tu alma enflaquecerá y se convertirá en polvo. Pero como tu vida siempre estuvo en segundo lugar en vez de en el primero, probablemente sigas así y mueras de verdad.

—Pero no del todo. Aún hay quienes me recuerdan.

—Así es. De cualquier manera sería mucho mejor que tu realidad actual.

—Basta. No entiendo nada. Sabes quién soy pero no me lo dices.

—Y no lo haré.

—Perdóname. No quise matarte.

—Esa es una disculpa superflua.

—Lo digo de verdad. Si hay algo que sé, es que seguramente no quise ser un asesino en mi vida pasada.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar.

—Eso también lo sé.

—...

—...

—Dime quién soy.

—No.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Sabes quién soy.

—No sé nada. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Debes ser valiente.

—No puedo.

—Es sólo dar un paso hacia adelante. Es el más difícil, pero luego todo se vuelve más fácil. A medida que lo superes, abrirás tu mente y volverás a ser quien eras antes.

—Pero el miedo no desaparecerá.

—Nunca lo hace.

— ¿Tienes miedo en este momento?

—No. Ya no tengo nada por lo que temer.

— ¿Ni siquiera a ser olvidado?

—No. Nunca me olvidarán.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Los que han sobrevivido y son lo suficientemente valientes como para recordar.

—Yo no soy de esos.

—No, pero podrías.

—Ayúdame a recordarte, entonces.

—No. Debes hacerlo por ti mismo.

—Ayúdame. Dame una pista y te prometo que te recordaré.

—No. No necesito que me recuerdes. La persona que tiene mi corazón me recuerda. Pero tu necesidad de saber me dice que tus prioridades han cambiado. Dime, ¿deseas vivir?

—Sí.

— ¿Sólo vivir? En estos momentos estás viviendo. Me refiero a si quieres vivir como la persona que antes fuiste.

—Quiero ser mejor que esa persona. Esa persona fue un asesino.

—Sí, fue un asesino, y un guerrero, y un amigo, y un hermano, y un hijo, y un compañero.

— ¿Y una buena persona?

—Nadie es absolutamente bueno ni absolutamente malo.

— ¿Y tú?

—No, yo soy la excepción. No hay bondad en mí.

— ¿Qué eres?

—Un guerrero, y un carcelero, y un compañero.

— ¿Carcelero?

—Sí, un carcelero por voluntad propia. Hiciste que fallara en mi misión.

— ¿Cómo?

—Matándome.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. Esto sigue siendo mejor que tu vida actual.

—No sabes decir otra cosa.

—Tú tampoco, pero yo no estoy desesperado.

— ¿Hay gente buscándome?

—Sí, pero son estúpidos. No buscan en el lugar adecuado.

—Quiero encontrarlos.

— ¿Por qué? Si no sabes nada, ellos sólo son desconocidos.

—No... No lo sé. Dime quién soy.

—Ya te he dicho suficiente.

—No me has dicho nada.

—Te dije qué eres. ¿Necesitas un nombre?

—Sí.

— ¿Hace una diferencia eso para ti?

—Sí.

—Entonces, tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Si no, no llegarás demasiado lejos.

— ¿A dónde tengo que llegar?

—A algún lugar.

— ¿Cuál es mi meta?

—Eso sólo puedes saberlo tú.

—No sé nada. ¿Y tu meta?

—No tengo una. Cuando mueres de verdad, pierdes casi todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te queda?

—Los recuerdos, el corazón de otra persona. Y tú.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

— ¿De qué manera?

—De ninguna en especial. Soy ceniza, soy polvo; apenas soy un recuerdo en la mente de algunas personas.

— ¿Qué me queda a mí?

— ¿A ti? Nada excepto el miedo.

—Quiero recordar. ¡Quiero saber! ¡¿Quién soy?!

—Un compañero.

— ¡¿Quién soy?!

—Un hijo.

— ¡¿Quién soy?!

—Un hermano.

— ¡¿Quién soy?!

—Un amigo.

— ¡¿Quién soy?!

—Un guerrero.

— ¡¿Quién soy?!

—Un asesino.

— ¡¿Quién soy?!

—No te diré tu nombre.

— ¡¿QUIÉN SOY?!

—Mi asesino.

— ¡NO!

—Es la realidad que has decidido olvidar. Lo que pasa es sólo la consecuencia de tus decisiones.

— ¡No! ¡Basta!

—No eres más que las cenizas de tu pecado.

—Basta...

—Tienes tanto miedo de lo que hay en tu interior que prefieres ser una máscara vacía.

—...Basta... ¿Una máscara...?

—Sí, una máscara. Tienes una.

— ¿Dónde?

—En lo más profundo de tu alma. Fue lo primero que enterraste, y lo más inaccesible.

—Basta. Dime quién soy y terminemos con esto.

—No le diré nada a un hombre asustado. Sé valiente. Adéntrate en las profundidades de tu alma y encuentra tu propia respuesta...

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡¿Qué te está pasando?!

—Nada. Me hago polvo. Es mi forma primitiva. Polvo y hueso, y un recuerdo. Si no te apresuras, correrás el mismo destino.

— ¿Qué hago?

—Sé valiente.

— ¿Cómo?

—Da un paso adelante, y luego otro, y luego otro, hasta que ya no quede más camino que recorrer...

—No te vayas...

—Debo irme. No puedes evitarlo...

—Lamento haberte matado. Sé que suena extraño, pero lo digo en serio. Perdóname.

—Sé valiente.

—Lo soy.

— Entonces dime, ¿quién soy?

—Ulquiorra Schiffer.

—Muy bien. ¿Quién eres tú, entonces?

—Tu asesino.

— ¿Cómo se llama mi asesino?

—No lo sé...

—Sé valiente. ¿Cómo se llama mi asesino?

—...

—Sé valiente...

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas!

—Adiós.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime quién soy!

—...

—No sé nada. ¿Quién soy?

—...

* * *

Porque Ulquiorra _tenía _que aparecer.

De acuerdo, este capítulo fue muy raro y puede que no parezcan más que desvaríos míos. En realidad, a mí me encanta haberlo escrito y cómo quedó, pero ahora que por fin voy a publicarlo me siento bastante insegura sobre él. Quizá no es recompensa suficiente por la espera de más de un mes.

El pecado de Ichigo es haber matado a Ulquiorra y las "cenizas" son Ulquiorra, evidentemente, o mejor dicho lo que ha quedado de él, porque recordemos que se hizo polvo al morir. Sí, sé que actualmente el que asesinó a Ulquiorra fue Hollow Ichigo, pero Hollow Ichigo no es más que una parte del alma de Ichigo, ¿no?

La conversación que tienen arroja muchas pistas. Tal vez no se capten en una primera leída, pero están ahí y dice todo lo que le pasó a Ichigo, sin decirlo muy claramente, claro.

**Mañana** por la noche estaré actualizando una vez más. Y luego, con un poco de suerte, volveremos al ritmo de actualizaciones del principio.

Muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron al fic en alertas, favoritos, a los que esperaron y a **Hotaru Saturn Black, El angel de la oscuridad, IrinaxD, metalic-dragon-angel, neko dani, xxxprincessakuraxxx, Sexy Style, mega lex, Akisa, kiramun, Fortuneladystar, Dark-Kuchiki, Kureimy y Hope Esperanza **por dejar sus reviews. Les juro que me hacen muy feliz cada vez que leo sus palabras!

El "Post Review" dice que no puede esperar a mañana para recibir reviews... *guiño* *guiño*

Hasta mañana!


	12. Nanashi

¡La segunda parte de la actualización doble! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta este capítulo. Por cierto, "Nanashi" significa sin nombre; es el equivalente japonés al "Natalia Natalia" en Argentina o el "John Doe" en Estados Unidos.

La frase no me voy a molestar en explicarla, porque es reconocible enseguida.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Ichigo, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo? No me refiero a tonterías como "uno es una persona y el otro un animal" o "uno tiene dos piernas y el otro cuatro patas". A su manera, la habilidad y el poder son exactamente lo mismo. ¡¿Por qué entonces uno se convierte en rey y controla la batalla mientras que otro se convierte en caballo y lleva al rey?! Sólo hay una respuesta. ¡Instinto! Para que dos seres idénticos se vuelvan más poderosos y ganen fuerza necesitan convertirse en el rey. Deben buscar más batallas y, con ellas, poder. ¡Tienen sed de batallas y viven para machacar, triturar y destrozar sin piedad a sus enemigos! En lo más profundo de nuestro ser duerme el afilado instinto de matar, ¡de masacrar! ¡Pero tú no tienes eso! Tú no tienes esos instintos básicos. Luchas con tu cerebro. ¡Intentas vencer a tus enemigos usando la lógica! ¡Y eso no funciona! ¡Estás intentando cortarles con una espada mellada! ¡Por eso eres más débil que yo, Ichigo! No quiero tenerlo, Ichigo. No sé nada de Zangetsu, pero me niego a llevar a un rey que es más débil que yo para cortar cintas con él. Si eres más débil que yo, entonces te destruiré. Y me quedaré con tu corona_

**Nanashi**

Sujetó la espada con fuerza en sus manos sudorosas y callosas, con sangre reseca y vieja entre los dedos. La espada era muy delgada, con zonas rotas, pero muy filosa; nunca le había fallado hasta ahora, y Nanashi no se sentía cómodo sin ella en la mano.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró con fijeza a su oponente. Debía reconocer que era muy bueno. Ya le había hecho un tajo arriba de la ceja derecha, a pesar de la rapidez de Nanashi y su manejo de la espada. Y, por supuesto, estaba dispuesto a devolvérsela.

Con un grito, se lanzó sobre Hotaru a gran velocidad; en un parpadeo estaba sobre él, lanzándole una estocada al hombro que el otro no consiguió detener a tiempo. Además de que había logrado herirlo, el intento que había hecho Hotaru para esquivar su estocada lo había desequilibrado y terminó con una rodilla en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Nanashi hizo descender su espada y le hizo un corte que iba desde el ojo hasta la mandíbula.

Pronto Hotaru perdió el conocimiento y Nanashi se apartó con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Se limpió la herida de la ceja derecha con un extremo de la tela con la que se envolvía la cabeza y ocultaba su cabello; ya tenía manchas de sangre, pero secas. Luego se agachó junto al cuerpo inconsciente de su derrotado oponente y le revisó los bolsillos. Encontró una moneda de cobre y una delgada cadena de lo que parecía ser oro, un poco oxidada y quebradiza.

Nanashi se quedó con la moneda de cobre, pero no con la cadena. Era un habitante del Distrito 80 Oeste, Takatsuki, hogar del vandalismo, crimen y la ley del más fuerte; arrebatarle al oponente algo de valor era algo normal allí, pero era tabú quitar algo de valor personal. Generalmente, cuando las almas morían, conservaban algo de su vida pasada, y robar eso era impensable hasta en los peores anárquicos.

Nanashi no era diferente. Luchaba para que no lo mataran nuevamente; robaba lo que tenía que robar; dejaba en paz las pertenencias personales de la gente que derrotaba. Por las noches se limpiaba la sangre que había derramado ese día y se echaba a dormir sobre una rama, con un ojo abierto para que no lo atacaran a traición mientras dormía.

Apoyó su espada sobre su hombro y cruzó los brazos, frunciendo el ceño cuando la potente luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara.

Nanashi se pasó el resto del día entre peleas. Estaba en uno de sus días buenos, aunque pocas veces tenía días malos, y derrotó a todos, por lo que, cuando la noche cayó, tenía un buen motín en sus bolsillos. Era difícil ganarle a Nanashi en una pelea; era rápido y letal, y parecía haber llegado a su segunda vida ya sabiendo cómo usar una espada. Se había hecho conocido en Takatsuki rápidamente, aunque lo más sabio hubiera sido, sin duda alguna, mantener un perfil bajo, de modo que nadie quisiera herirlo. Pero era divertido pelear, le encendía la sangre y lo revitalizaba.

Nanashi había llegado a Takatsuki aproximadamente un mes atrás. No sabía nada de la Sociedad de Almas, el Rukongai, los Distritos o el Seiretei con sus shinigamis; ni siquiera sabía que había muerto. Lo único que podría haberle dado una pista era su espada, con la que llegó allí. No había despertado dentro de Takatsuki, por lo que pasó días vagando sin rumbo por los alrededores, hasta que un día llegó por casualidad.

El Distrito 80 Oeste, Takatsuki, estaba prácticamente en ruinas. En cada esquina había un delincuente, o grupos de delincuentes, y el pueblo estaba poblado por éstos, niños flacuchos y andrajosos y mujeres desconfiadas. Los que tenían hambre debían conseguir su comida al más alto precio, si es que no la robaban o mataban al vendedor por ella. La lucha por la comida era terrible, y Nanashi, que no sintió hambre desde que llegó al Rukongai, prefirió abandonar Takatsuki y vivir en los alrededores.

Nanashi sabía que sentir hambre era signo de poder espiritual; tarde o temprano, los que sintieran hambre irían al Seiretei a convertirse en shinigamis, o los mismos shinigamis los buscarían, cosa que sucedía con muy poca frecuencia. Para saciar ese hambre, combatían entre ellos y se apoderaban de sus monedas; perder una batalla significaba seguir pasando hambre. Pero Nanashi, luchador nato, desde que había muerto, ni una sola vez sintió hambre o sed. Aquello significaba que iba a pasarse la eternidad en esas luchas sin sentido, regalándoles sus botines a los niños flacuchos que sí estaban hambrientos. Algún día esos niños se irían al Seiretei y se olvidarían de él, pero no le importaba, porque planeaba olvidarlos también.

Nanashi peleaba por el simple placer de pelear. Sus armas eran sus únicas amigas; vivía para luchar, para el instinto de atacar y defenderse, para el ardor de la batalla y para nada más. En su vida de muerto, era lo único que le entretenía, pero no se engañaba: sabía que esa clase de vida no tenía sentido y que pronto moriría de verdad.

Ya se lo habían dicho y, a pesar de que al principio se sintió asustado, pronto se dio cuenta de que tampoco habría mucha diferencia. No tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, más que a sus armas, y eso no era suficiente para que quisiera quedarse. Su curiosidad se había visto apagada con el transcurso de las semanas y, en su lugar, había un gran vacío en su pecho.

Tampoco le interesaba saber por qué había muerto o quién era en realidad. Él era Nanashi, el sin nombre del Distrito 80 Takatsuki, el luchador inagotable, el que regalaba su botín a los más hambrientos. Era una vida vacía, tan superflua como sus disculpas; era una pérdida de tiempo y no valía la pena.

Pero tampoco le interesaba remediarla. Cuando llegara el momento en que su alma estuviera tan desnutrida que moriría, no iba a resistirse. Sin embargo, aquel proceso podía durar décadas. A Nanashi tampoco le importaba eso; esperaría y, mientras tanto, lucharía todo lo que pudiera.

No tenía nada por lo que vivir y no le importaba. Se estaba dando por vencido, pero, sinceramente, ¿por qué seguir? La eternidad parecía ofrecerle poco y nada. Estaba cansado, aunque no sabía por qué, así como no sabía tantas otras cosas.

El instinto le indicó que alguien en los alrededores quería hacerle daño. Se tensó y empuñó la espada con fuerza, mirando en todas direcciones. Se concentró todo lo que pudo por tratar de vislumbrar alguna sombra o figura entre el follaje, pero no vio nada. Esperó y, ante la inactividad de su posible atacante, relajó la postura y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, con un sentimiento de inquietud persistente.

El sol aún tardaría una hora más en ocultarse, así que fue en busca de otra pelea. La encontró en Kihara, uno de los más peligrosos espadachines del Takatsuki; como él, no poseía reiatsu, por lo que peleaba por gusto. Había sido uno de sus primeros oponentes, y el primero en herirlo de gravedad. También, Kihara era el que le había puesto Nanashi como nombre.

—Bonita espada la que tienes ahí —le había dicho Kihara en su primer encuentro, apareciendo de la nada, señalando con una mueca burlona la espada de la que no se separaba. A pesar de algunas peleas, Nanashi había despertado hacía cuatro días, y aún no sabía de su situación—. Deberías tratar de afilarla un poco; yo podría ayudarte.

Lo había observado con desconfianza. A pesar de lo perdido que estaba, el instinto le indicaba que aquel hombre quería pelear con él.

—Con mucho gusto —respondió con voz cortante—. Pero antes respóndeme algo: ¿qué es este lugar?

Aquello pareció sorprender al desconocido.

— ¿Este lugar? El Distrito Takatsuki, el peor de todos, por supuesto —esbozó una sonrisa salvaje—. Aquí venimos a acabar los peores. Me pregunto qué habrás hecho tú en tu otra vida para acabar aquí.

— ¿En mi otra vida? —Se sintió confundido—. ¿A qué te refieres? —demandó.

— ¡No me digas que no sabes que estás muerto! —Kihara había reído como sólo él sabía reír, con una voz ronca y a la vez gangosa—. Pues sí, muchachito. Has muerto, y tu alma está ahora en la Sociedad de Almas; allá abajo se le llama "cielo", pero no es ningún paraíso —Escupió a sus pies con desprecio—. Mira este lugar, muchachito, y dime si te parece agradable.

Acto seguido se había lanzado hacia él de improvisto, y se había movido hacia la derecha por instinto, evitando un golpe tal que lo hubiera desangrado. Habían trabado lucha, feroz, rápida y vibrante como pocas. Fue larga y agotadora, y no pudieron definir un vencedor cuando los dos cayeron exhaustos al suelo. Sangraba por una herida en el hombro, y miraba con curiosidad la sangre que brotaba de allí.

—Soy Kihara —se había presentado bruscamente el hombre con el que acababa de luchar.

—Yo no tengo nombre —Si no fuera por la herida, se habría encogido de hombros. No le interesaba tener uno, ya que no le veía la utilidad.

Kihara lo había mirado intensamente a los ojos.

—Estás en el Rukongai —le había dicho—. Éste es el Distrito 80 Este, Takatsuki, hogar de los peores criminales de la Sociedad de Almas. Si tienes hambre o sed, debes ir al Seiretei. Pero, si eres como yo y no sientes hambre... Prepárate para sobrevivir, Nanashi —Y luego se había puesto en pie y alejado rengueando, allí donde lo había herido con su espada.

Nanashi significaba "sin nombre". Le parecía adecuado y, a partir de ahí, lo adoptó como propio; cada vez que alguien le preguntaba su nombre, le respondía que se llamaba Nanashi.

Pronto encontró a Kihara y entablaron pelea de inmediato. Pero el hombre parecía distraído y molesto por otra cosa, así que Nanashi no presionó demasiado; aun así, el combate se extendió bastante, más como una práctica que una pelea real, hasta que Nanashi se cansó y le puso fin, golpeando las rodillas de Kihara con el puño de su espada. El hombre cayó de rodillas y levantó las manos hacia arriba, mostrando las palmas; era otro gesto que solía respetarse, aunque no siempre. Significaba que el otro se rendía y, generalmente, el ganador mostraba piedad y no hurtaba demasiado.

Nanashi sabía que Kihara no tendría nada de valor encima, así que ni se molestó en saquearlo. En cambio, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan distraído? —interrogó.

—Siento una gran cantidad de reiatsus de shinigamis acercándose hacia aquí —le contestó. A Nanashi le pareció ver cierta preocupación en el rostro del hombre, pero él no consiguió alarmarse—. Son demasiados para que se trate de una rutina... Y creo que vienen rápido, o eso me han dicho. Me pregunto qué quieren los shinigamis aquí.

—Tal vez recojan a los niños —comentó desinteresadamente. Se colgó la espada del rosario rojo que usaba alrededor de la cintura. Los shinigamis no podrían importarle menos—. Entonces, me voy. Hasta luego.

—Nanashi —La voz áspera de Kihara lo detuvo cuando estaba comenzando a caminar, y lo miró por encima del hombro. Lucía más viejo que de costumbre, y la preocupación le había formado arrugas que antes no estaban ahí—. Nanashi, sabes que los shinigamis son peligrosos. A veces matan almas sin poderes para mantener el equilibrio entre los mundos. Mantente alejado de ellos.

Nanashi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Tranquilo, viejo, no pensaba acercármeles de todos modos —le dijo, pero Kihara sólo frunció más el ceño. Nanashi añadió con tono burlón —. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

Y comenzó a alejarse de allí, pero no pudo dejar de sentir la punzante mirada de preocupación de Kihara sobre él. El viejo se preocupaba por nada. Al contrario de muchos en el Takatsuki, Nanashi no le guardaba rencor u odio a los shinigamis. Como tantas otras cosas, los dioses de la muerte habían dejado de interesarle.

De pronto, fue como si distintas voces comenzaran a susurrar entre ellas dentro de su cabeza, elevando el volumen progresivamente, hasta que las voces estuvieron gritando en su cerebro.

Una punzada de terrible dolor le recorrió la cabeza. Nanashi se llevó una mano a la frente, gimiendo, enterrando los dedos en las telas blancas que le cubrían el pelo, y se tambaleó hacia delante.

—Basta —jadeó, y sus rodillas le fallaron y terminó arrodillado en el suelo.

Las voces se callaron, pero el dolor no remitió tampoco. Eventualmente terminó acurrucándose en la hierba reseca, hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo, prácticamente arrancándose el pelo de tan fuerte que lo sujetaba entre sus dedos. Un sudor frío le empapó el cuello, la frente y la espalda, y no paró de estremecerse.

Finalmente el dolor se detuvo, dejándole una sensación de aturdimiento en la cabeza y las extremidades. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente fue capaz de ponerse en pie sin volver a derrumbarse; le temblaban brazos y piernas y el sudor no dejaba de correrle por la cara como gotas de lluvia, pero aun así fue capaz de arrastrar los pies hasta el árbol más cercano y subirse a una rama.

La cabeza ya no le dolía, pero la sentía abombada, y las extremidades estaban débiles y temblorosas. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas "voces", sin embargo, y estaba acostumbrado; sabía que necesitaba un poco de descanso y pronto volvería a estar bien. Desde aquel extraño sueño de hace unos días, aquellas voces comenzaban a ser escuchadas dentro de su cerebro y luego desaparecían. Siempre era igual. Dos o tres veces por semana, siempre, las voces se manifestaban, dejándolo en un estado tan precario que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas la muerte.

Para Nanashi, su desinterés y falta de incentivo habían comenzado luego de la primera vez que las escuchó. Había sido la única vez que logró entender lo que decían, pero el dolor que lo provocaron fue tal que terminó inconsciente y ahotado, de modo que luego le costó recordar las palabras, que finalmente terminó olvidando.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia un costado y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el sueño llegara. En algún momento indeterminado se sumió en una especie de duermevela y soñó con las voces que escuchaba en su cabeza. Estaban teniendo una discusión, como siempre; una voz sonaba alterada y maníaca, y la otra, calmada y en control. Aun así no lograba distinguir sus palabras, pero el sonido de sus voces se elevaba y entrelazaba, cada vez más y más alto, como un huracán.

Nanashi despertó sobresaltado varias horas después, empapado en sudor y con las extremidades entumecidas, jadeando fuertemente. El temblor y el embotamiento se habían ido, dejando en su lugar una extraña sensación. Sentía todos sus sentidos agudizados al máximo; a pesar de que había comenzado a oscurecer, podía ver al pequeño pájaro volando de rama en rama a distancia; sentía la callosidad y rugosidad del tronco en su espalda desnuda y manos; los olores del bosque le llenaban la nariz con tanta intensidad que lo mareaban; su boca y garganta estaban más secas que nunca hasta ahora.

Pero, especialmente, Nanashi escuchaba los pasos y jadeos.

Kihara había tenido razón: había una cantidad importante de gente acercándose al Takatsuki, y no pudo menos que preguntarse el motivo. ¿Por qué una cantidad tal de shinigamis, si Kihara tenía razón, estaría acercándose al Distrito 80, si antes le habían prestado poca atención? Era poco probable que fueran a buscar a escasos niños con poderes, pues bastaría con un shinigami, tal vez dos.

Entonces, ¿qué motivo tendrían? ¿Estarían de paso? Nanashi lo dudaba. Durante las primeras semanas de su nueva vida, se había internado más allá de los bosques del Takatsuki, y lo que yacía después de los Distritos del Rukongai era poco más que tierra yerma y blanca hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

A pesar de que había desestimados la preocupación de Kihara, sabía muy bien que le convenía apartarse y esconderse. Nanashi no valía nada por sí solo, pero era bien sabido que a veces los shinigamis se veían en la necesidad de eliminar ciertas cantidades de almas del Rukongai para mantener la balanza en equilibrio.

Y, si bien Nanashi no buscaba alargar su segunda vida mucho tiempo, tampoco pensaba ser utilizado de esa manera por los dioses de la muerte.

Con sus agudizados sentidos, logró vislumbrar un brillo dorado entre los árboles. Pero, apenas intentó fijarse mejor, éste desapareció, y Nanashi no pudo prestarle más atención, pues entonces escuchó aquellos cientos de pasos acercándose más y más.

Descendió de su rama con un salto limpio, asegurándose de que el rosario rojo alrededor de su cintura sujetaba bien a su espada antes de comenzar a caminar en línea recta, internándose en la espesura del bosque.

Nanashi no dejó de caminar en toda la noche. Su anterior entumecimiento lo había dejado sorprendentemente fuerte y con la cabeza despejada. Caminó hasta que las piernas le dolieron y, en el momento más oscuro de la noche, Nanashi eventualmente perdió el rumbo y comenzó a vagar. Estaba seguro de que más de una vez pasó por el mismo lugar, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

Finalmente, cuando el amanecer iba a la mitad de su recorrido, Nanashi salió a un prado. La línea de árboles marcaba la entrada al Takatsuki y sabía que era poco prudente estar allí, porque había pocas zonas más peligrosas en el Rukongai que la tierra de nadie que separaba el Distrito 80 del 79.

Aun así, sin pensarlo dos veces, Nanashi se sentó en el suelo, apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, cruzó las piernas, depositó su espada sobre ellas y cerró los ojos, intentando aislarse completamente dentro de su mente.

Fue su primer error, como se daría cuenta días después.

A medida que el sol continuaba con su ascenso y le calentaba la cara, Nanashi comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si estuviera adormecido pero aun así consciente de su cuerpo y alrededores. La cabeza le pesaba sobre los hombros y sentía un extraño hormigueo en la nuca, pero se relajó inesperadamente tras un instante de rigidez. Era como si su cuerpo fuera libre; no era ni suyo ni de nadie. Un extraño cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo entero, como anticipándose a algo, y Nanashi tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo inevitable.

La ola de energía que despidió lo devolvió a la realidad con un golpe doloroso. Nanashi no sabía qué estaba pasando. Era como tener fuego líquido dentro de sí mismo, quemándolo por dentro, tomándolo dentro de su calor. Moría y revivía en ese fuego, una y otra vez, dejándolo mejor, más endurecido, más rápido, más fuerte. Podía sentirlo todo: el pañuelo blanco manchado de sangre que le cubrían la cabeza, el aire pesado conectando con su torso desnudo, el hakama en sus piernas, los pies descalzos sobre la hierba rígida. La espada sobre sus piernas, envuelta por el rosario rojo.

Escuchaba las voces dentro de su cabeza susurrándose entre ellas y, por segunda vez, las entendía.

_Te dije que no murieras._

_No desesperes. No dudes._

_Si tan sólo me hubieras hecho caso, estúpido, no estaríamos en esta situación._

_Si dudas, morirás. _

_Tu instinto te ha fallado miserablemente._

Despertó de su letargo cuando sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia. Aún con los ojos cerrados, tomó la espada en sus manos y se puso en pie lentamente, casi poniendo a prueba la fuerza de sus piernas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a un joven que nunca había visto antes mirándolo con completa incredulidad.

Nanashi no retrocedió, pero sí frunció el ceño y agarró de forma apropiada su espada mellada.

— ¿Qué...? —dejó escapar en un jadeo el otro joven. Era alto y delgado, vestido enteramente de blanco, y unos lentes finos le resguardaban los ojos oscuros. Lo miraba como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos.

Nanashi tensó su cuerpo visiblemente. Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que era una de las personas que habían estado acercándose durante la noche al Takatsuki pero, si era un shinigami, ¿entonces dónde estaba su Zanpakutoh?

— ¿Quién eres? —medio gruñó—. Te lo advierto, shinigami, no me voy a dejar matar tan fácilmente por un maldito equilibrio de almas.

Aquello pareció despertar al hombre.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —le gritó, como si estuviera enojado con él—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, eh?! —Nanashi no pudo menos que mirarlo con desconfianza, y eso pareció enfurecer más al hombre de blanco—. ¡CONTÉSTAME, KUROSAKI!

—Te has equivocado de hombre —replicó con voz dura, implacable—. No me llamo Kurosaki. No tengo nombre, shinigami.

Para su enorme sorpresa, sus palabras parecieron quebrar por un segundo al extraño joven. Por un momento, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor y agotamiento, como si sus hombros estuvieran a punto de romperse bajo el peso de algo enorme.

—No seas estúpido —le dijo el hombre con una voz mucho más suave—. Kurosaki, no seas estúpido... Tenemos que apresurarnos e irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Los shinigamis vienen detrás de nosotros...

Entonces, ¿los shinigamis habían llegado tan profundamente dentro del Rukongai porque había estado persiguiendo a ese joven y sus amigos? ¿Por qué estaban siendo perseguidos? Y, más importante aún, ¿por qué lo llamaba Kurosaki?

—No sé quién eres —repitió, porque era lo único que podía hacer—. Pero será mejor que te vayas. Nadie quiere a los shinigamis por aquí.

La expresión del joven de blanco se desencajó nuevamente pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, cuatro personas más llegaron. Había un hombre moreno y terriblemente alto, de expresión seria, una chica de cabello castaño rojizo, otro joven pelirrojo y una chica más, menuda y con los ojos más profundos que alguna vez había visto; los dos últimos usaban inconfundible ropa de shinigami.

La chica shinigami lo miraba con tal expresión, mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y alivio, en sus profundos ojos violetas, que Nanashi sólo pudo apresar con más fuerza su espada.

Se le ocurrió una posibilidad perturbadora. _¿Y si lo estaban buscando a él?_

—Ichigo —dijo la shinigami, la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado entre los seis. Su voz sonaba tan aliviada que parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar—. Ichigo, ¿cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se le había revuelto el estómago; quería hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Quería decir «He muerto, por eso estoy aquí, ¿cuál otra razón podría haber?» pero era tan _difícil. _Simplemente, se había quedado sin palabras.

Miró a los demás. La chica de cabello rojizo estaba llorando silenciosamente, mirándolo con grandes ojos grises; el muchacho alto parecía en shock, aunque una expresión fiera lo hacía ver temible; el shinigami de los tatuajes estaba tan desconcertado como el joven de blanco había estado segundos antes al encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué quieren? —dijo con voz áspera, forzando las palabras a través de su garganta—. No sé qué quieren de mí. No los conozco. No soy Kurosaki, ni Ichigo, ni nadie. Soy Nanashi, el sin nombre del Takatsuki. Ahora, váyanse.

Nanashi se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva. Al menor movimiento de cualquiera de esos cinco, reaccionaría de la peor manera, estaba seguro.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ichigo? —dijo la shinigami con voz más fuerte, como si quisiera ponerlo en su lugar sólo con el tono de su voz—. ¿Estás diciendo que no sabes quién eres?

—Sí sé quién soy —respondió. Estaba comenzando a ponerse ansioso, y un cosquilleo de anticipación le hormigueaba en todo el cuerpo. Volvió a sentir a su energía vital manando fuera de su cuerpo, haciendo el aire a su alrededor mucho más pesado—. Soy Nanash...

Pero, antes de que pudiera completar la oración, sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello. Lo próximo que vio fue la repentina aparición de incontables shinigamis vestidos en negro y con máscaras alrededor de sus bocas. Algunos de ellos redujeron al shinigami de los tatuajes, la de ojos violetas, la chica que lloraba, el joven de blanco y el enorme muchacho, manteniéndolos controlados.

Pero la gran mayoría de shinigamis lo habían encercado, y Nanashi estaba seguro de que no había _nada_ que pudiera hacer para escapar de allí. No tenía la suficiente rapidez y, si bien podría eliminar a algunos de ellos, eran demasiados para que lograra escapar.

Con un estremecimiento, se dio cuenta de que su objetivo había sido _él_. Un gruñido profundo y aterrador se quedó atascado en su garganta, pero las voces de su cabeza se habían unido hasta formar una sola, y no paraban de hablarle. _Debes huir, ¡despierta! ¡Toma nuestro poder! ¡Despierta! ¡Mátalos a todos y sé libre! Despierta despierta despierta despierta despierta despierta despierta. _

Pero no podía despertar, maldita sea. Era lo mismo que le había dicho Ulquiorra, el hombre que había matado, que sostenía en su mano un triste corazón abandonado, pero no podía. Lo había enterrado todo, pero no recordaba el lugar para ir a desenterrarlo...

_¡Despierta!_

Su cuerpo se tensó tanto que le dolió. Una mujer muy corta de estatura apareció en medio del círculo, con mirada fría...

_¡Despierta! ¡Rápido!_

Se acercaba a él, y seguramente iba a matarlo. Pero ¿qué le importaba eso a él? Era Nanashi, el sin nombre del Takatsuki, un hombre que no recordaba nada de quién había sido, excepto el nombre de su víctima. Así que ¿por qué resistirse...?

_¡No! ¡Despierta! ¡Toma nuestro poder!_

Nanashi observó a las cinco personas que lo habían llamado Kurosaki e Ichigo. La shinigami de ojos violetas lo estaba mirando. Lucía preocupada y asustada, pero mantenía la calma. Compartieron una mirada de entendimiento, que removió los cimientos más oscuros de su consciencia...

_Sí, muy bien. Despierta. Estás cerca... ¡Tan cerca!_

Entonces, la mujer de estatura corta, que usaba un haori blanco, llegó a su altura. Tenía la mirada más dura que cualquier criminal del Takatsuki que alguna vez hubiera visto. Durante un instante lo examinó con la mirada, y luego sus ojos se volvieron dos piedras frías.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —habló con voz potente, como si fuera una sentencia. _¿Kurosaki... Ichigo...? —_Estás sentenciado a ser retenido en el Nido de Gusanos hasta nuevo aviso —Su voz flotó sobre todos ellos, como una guillotina a punto de caer sobre sus cabezas. _¡No! ¡Despierta!_ —Atrápenlo.

Por instinto, Nanashi, el sin nombre del Takatsuki, atacó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

¿Teorías...?

Para aclararlo de entrada, este es el verdadero Ichigo, no es ningún impostor o algo así. Así que ¡por fin apareció! Según los reviews que he recibido del capítulo anterior, varios han quedado confundidos; espero que este capítulo les haya servido de algo para entender mejor lo que pasó. Para evitar confusiones futuras, las voces que hablaban en la cabeza de Nanashi/Ichigo eran Hollow Ichigo y Zangetsu.

Releyéndolo, me di cuenta de que me encanta este capítulo, pero hay algo que me parece un poco incongruente. Según los recientes tomos del manga (Unohana, cómo nos tenías engañados a todos), los Distritos 80 y similares son mucho peores que como yo lo describí aquí, pero no voy a cambiar eso a este punto. Digamos que el Takatsuki es un poco más... civilizado.

Gracias a los reviews a **neko dani, xxxprincessakuraxxx, Akisa, mitsury sorame, IrinaxD, Ali, Asashi-san, Adriss, fortuneladystar, ClaudySummer, Dark-Kuchiki17 y joakiiin-14! **Estaré contestando reviews de los dos últimos caps durante el fin de semana.

¿Alguien ha notado la portada que le hice al fic? ¿Les gusta? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Díganme sus opiniones en un review :)

Un beso, Keiian.


	13. Kuchiki Rukia II

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Tuve un bloqueo de inspiración gigantesco, pero ya he salido de él, así que aquí les presento un nuevo capítulo! La frase de este capítulo se la dice Rukia a Ichigo, así que esperen Ichiruki.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Eventualmente morirás, así que permanece ahí y vive tanto como puedas_

**Kuchiki Rukia**

Rukia había visto y sentido a Ichigo perder el control un par de veces, la más notoria de ellas cuando murió y su Hollow tomó posesión de su cuerpo para acabar con Ulquiorra Schiffer. Aquellas veces estaban marcadas por un poder agresivo y opresivo, como si aquel reiatsu estuviera enojado y en guerra consigo mismo y, por lo tanto, decidiera por sí solo arrastrar a todo el mundo en su lucha. Para Rukia, era como si una gran ola se precipitara sobre ella: podía verla y sentirla, pero huir o tratar de detenerla era inútil. Eventualmente llegaría y la arrastraría con ella.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente, o al menos eso le pareció desde su posición en el suelo, reducida por dos shinigamis de las Fuerzas Especiales. Algo fiero brilló en los ojos de Ichigo y su cara se transformó. Pasó de estar serio y atento a dejarse llevar por un instinto salvaje y preciso que ella nunca había visto antes en él. La espada en la mano de Ichigo era una miseria, mellada y rota en una parte, pero atacaba con increíble presteza a la Capitana Soi Fong.

Los shinigamis que habían estado encerrando a Ichigo en un círculo se lanzaron también sobre él al ver que atacaba a su Comandante. Rukia se debatió con uñas y dientes para librarse del agarre de sus captores, pero ellos eran más fuertes. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Inoue y el debate silencioso de Sado, que finalmente se liberó del agarre de las Fuerzas Especiales y echó a correr en dirección a Ichigo.

Aprovechando la momentánea distracción que le proporcionó Sado, Rukia giró sobre sí misma, quedando boca arriba, y gritó un conjuro de Kidoh que sacó despedido a uno de sus captores y rozó la mano del otro, por lo que finalmente estuvo libre.

Sacó a Sode no Shirayuki de su vaina.

—Baila, Sode no Shira... —Antes de que pudiera terminar su comando de liberación, una mano fría como el hielo se posó sobre su muñeca, deteniéndola. Paralizada, giró la cabeza, pero ya sabía que allí estaría su hermano, mirándola con sus ojos de nada infinita.

—Detente, Rukia —le ordenó Byakuya.

No supo qué hacer pero, antes de que pudiera decidirse, un alarido animal y salvaje retumbó entre los árboles y se giró inmediatamente, sólo para descubrir que a Ichigo lo habían reducido una docena de soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales, entre ellos Soi Fong, y se revolvía, retorcía y luchaba para liberarse, aunque sólo se estaba dañando más.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No dejaré que me maten! ¡No voy a morir así! ¡Ésta no es forma...! —La voz de su nakama fue ahogada cunado un pie le aplastó la nuca contra el suelo, llenándole la boca de tierra, pero Ichigo forcejeó una vez más y volvió a gritar—. ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme! ¡Mierda...! ¡Él me lo dijo! ¡Me dijo que me estaban buscando, pero eran amigos! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME MATEN DE NUEVO!

Otra docena de soldados detuvieron a Sado, prácticamente aferrándose a él para tumbarlo también y, aunque volaron flechas azules, de nada sirvieron. Rukia ya no escuchaba nada más. Ni los gritos de «¡Kurosaki-kun!», ni los rugidos de Ichigo o a Ishida aullándole que se calmara. Apenas sentía la mano de Byakuya en su muñeca, deteniéndola de cualquier cosa.

Le ordenó a sus piernas que se movieran, pero éstas no respondían. ¿Por qué le fallaban en ese momento? Iban a arrestar a Ichigo, iba a perderlo _de nuevo_. Acababa de encontrarlo, pero no podría salvarlo. No podía moverse, o siquiera gritar, como estaban haciendo los demás.

Entonces, Ichigo volvió a gritar y, repentinamente, todo el cuerpo de Rukia entró en funcionamiento nuevamente. Se deshizo de la mano de su hermano con una sacudida y echó a correr hacia su shinigami sustituto, gritando los comandos de liberación de su Zanpakutoh en el camino. Congeló a algunos soldados en su carrera antes de llegar a Ichigo, y cayó de rodillas ante él, que en algún punto había logrado arrodillarse también.

Y, de pronto, lo tenía frente a ella, tan sólo a la distancia de un beso. Ichigo tenía la respiración muy agitada y los ojos abiertos ampliamente, brillantes con ferocidad, pero había algo en su rostro, algo indudablemente humano, que le dijo que no estaba totalmente perdido. Estiró la mano y tocó su mejilla caliente con la punta de sus dedos. Por fin. Por fin volvía a tenerlo, por fin había vuelto a recuperarlo, a ver su rostro, a sentir su reiatsu. No era un impostor, ningún Nanashi que no los conocía. Era Ichigo, su shinigami sustituto, por quien ella y sus amigos habían emprendido esa cruzada por el Rukongai; nunca podría confundirlo.

—Ichigo —suspiró, incapaz de creer aún que volvía a verlo con vida. Algo en la emoción de su voz debió despertar algo en él, porque se calmó ante su toque y su voz, y su rostro reflejó tanta pérdida y dolor, como si hubiera estado caminando sin saber a dónde ir durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ese...? —Era su voz, no cabía duda, y Rukia sintió tanto alivio y felicidad que podría haber llorado en ese mismo instante—. ¿Ese... es mi nombre? ¿Me llamo Ichigo?

—Sí —respondió, y su voz sí sonó entrecortada—. Sí. Kurosaki Ichigo, ese es tu nombre.

—Oh —dijo, frunciendo el ceño de una manera tan suya que el corazón de Rukia saltó dentro de su pecho—. Se suponía que tenía que descubrirlo por mí mismo...

Súbitamente, alguien arrancó a Ichigo de sus manos con tanta brusquedad que Rukia no pudo evitar gritar al ver que volvían a arrebatárselo. Se lanzó hacia delante para recuperarlo, pero soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales se abatieron sobre ella antes de que consiguiera alcanzarlo. Pero pudo compartir una mirada con él, y sus ojos volvían a estar abiertos de par en par, a medias sorprendido y a medias salvaje nuevamente.

— ¡No! —aullaron al mismo tiempo, y Rukia alargó una mano para tocar, aunque fuera, la ropa de Ichigo, pero otros ya estaban allí para impedírselo. Se llevaron a Ichigo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo vio debatirse, enroscándose sobre sí mismo, pataleando y lanzando puños al aire. Antes de que Rukia pudiera hacer lo mismo, un hechizo de Kidoh impactó suavemente en su rostro y todo se oscureció.

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba siendo cargada por los brazos de un soldado anónimo que utilizaba el shunpo. Se debatió con todas sus fuerzas, pero la habían esposado y lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse y que el soldado la sostuviera con más fuerza y volviera a dormirla con aquel Kidoh.

La siguiente vez que despertó, lo hizo en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Kuchiki, pero no era la suya. Para empezar, era mucho más pequeña que la suya y sólo un rudimentario futón la decoraba. Y seguía esposada.

Buscó como loca algún signo de que allí hubiera alguien más, pero estaba sola, con el silencio como única compañía. Eso probablemente significara que sus demás amigos también estaban apresados y, lo que era mucho peor, que Ichigo había sido llevado al Nido de Gusanos.

Esposada y todo, Rukia intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación y, al ver que estaba bloqueada, se lanzó sobre ella. Lo único que consiguió fue un dolor sordo en su hombro derecho. La puerta estaba bloqueada con Kidoh y otros engranajes, y las esposas inhibían su reiatsu. Estaba presa en su propia casa.

Aquello la enfureció más, y se arrojó contra la puerta una y otra vez, gritando que la dejaran salir, que le devolvieran su Zanpakutoh, que le devolvieran a Ichigo y a sus amigos. Estaba haciendo tanto ruido que seguramente alguien tendría que haberla escuchado, pero nadie se acercó a su celda.

Cuando finalmente el dolor en su hombro y costillas la convenció de que no iba a lograr nada de esa forma, cayó exhausta en el suelo junto a la puerta bloqueada. Tenía la garganta ronca de tanto gritar, y sus esposas le habían lacerado la piel de las muñecas. Pero no eran nada comparado con la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos, no sólo por Ichigo y por ella misma, sino por todos sus amigos.

Intentó calmarse y analizar la situación. Si la Capitana Soi Fong cumplía lo que había dicho, seguramente llevarían a Ichigo al Nido de Gusanos por tiempo indefinido, lo que bien podría significar que pasaría allí tantos años como Aizen en la cárcel. ¿Le habían avisado a Isshin sobre el hallazgo de Ichigo? Lo más seguro era suponer que Urahara estaba enterado también y, si Ichigo de verdad había perdido sus memorias, no quería ni imaginarse lo que era capaz de llegar a decirle. Por supuesto, había Capitanes en los que podría confiar, o eso esperaba. Rukia quería creer que podía contar con el apoyo de los Capitanes Ukitake y Hirako, y con el de su hermano, si tenía esa suerte.

¿A dónde habrían llevado a sus amigos? ¿Estarían en la mansión, atrapados como ella? No dudaba de que Inoue, Ishida y Sado definitivamente estaban en alguna celda y sólo pedía que fueran tratados con amabilidad. Renji, al ser teniente, estaría en una de los calabozos del Sexto Escuadrón. Se preguntó por qué ella no estaría en uno de los del Treceavo, y encontró dos posibles respuestas: su hermano había intercedido por ella o habían decidido que era demasiado arriesgado, ya que el Nido de Gusanos estaba demasiado cerca del Treceavo Escuadrón. Probablemente fuera una combinación de ambas.

Su mente volvió a Ichigo, y se llenó de dudas. Indudablemente había muerto, su cuerpo descomponiéndose era la prueba, pero ¿cómo había encontrado el camino hacia el Rukongai? Y ¿por qué el Rukongai en lugar del Seiretei? ¿Realmente había perdido sus recuerdos? ¿Qué habría sido de sus poderes? ¿Cuál era el significado de la espada rota que tenía en sus manos cuando lo encontraron? ¿Era una representación de Zangetsu? Eran demasiadas preguntas a las que no les encontraba una respuesta y, con el correr de las horas, se fueron transformando en más y más.

La preocupación por Ichigo, sus nakamas y ella misma se tornó amarga en su estómago.

Pudieron haber pasado días u horas, no estaba muy segura. La habitación en la que la mantenían prisionera no tenía ventanas y, por lo que había podido deducir, no había nadie del otro lado de la puerta. Quizá su hermano mismo había puesto los conjuros de Kidoh sobre la puerta shoji. No podía saberlo, así como no podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Con frecuencia, y si contaba con las energías necesarias, se ponía en pie y comenzaba a gritar con toda la potencia de sus pulmones y a patear y aporrear la puerta, con la vana esperanza de que alguien fuera a, aunque sea, ver qué le sucedía. Pero nadie venía nunca. La habían arrojado allí y se habían olvidado de ella. Si ése era el trato que recibía ella, una teniente perteneciente a un Clan noble, ¿qué clase de negligencias estarían cometiendo contra sus amigos? Peor aún, ¿qué le estarían haciendo a Ichigo en el Nido de Gusanos? Sabía que nadie allí tenía permitido llevar una espada, así que lo más probable fuera que le hubieran quitado a Ichigo la suya.

Ni siquiera quería imaginárselo allí, sin memoria y rodeado de shinigamis hostiles. Y los interrogatorios. Rukia estaba completamente segura de que estarían interrogándole. Sobre su muerte, sobre sus partículas de Hollow y shinigami combinadas, sobre cómo había llegado al Rukongai sin un shinigami para ayudarlo a cruzar, sobre si había recuperado sus poderes. Tenía la certeza de que Ichigo no podría responder ni una sola pregunta. Quizá pensaran que estaba mintiendo, que estaba complotado con Hueco Mundo, y no lo liberarían hasta que confesara.

Sería un golpe de increíble suerte que Ichigo recuperara sus memorias y quizá lo liberaran pero, entonces, ¿qué pasaría con ella y con el resto de sus nakamas? ¿Qué clase de veneno estaría vertiendo Urahara en los oídos de los demás? Aunque no debía subestimarlos. Yamamoto y Unohana eran astutos como zorros, su hermano leería a través de cualquier intención sospechosa, y los Capitanes del Tercero, Quinto y Noveno Escuadrón le guardaban cierto rencor al tendero por el caso de los Vizard.

Pero, aún pensando en todo esto, seguía recordándose que Urahara ya había puesto sus manos en el caso de la muerte y desaparición de Ichigo, y en tantas otras cosas. Podría haberles advertido de tantos peligros (el Hyogoku en su alma, el secuestro de Inoue, los Vizard). Y nada le aseguraba que Yamamoto o la Central de los 46 no tuvieran participación en todo.

Una sonrisa de diversión se esparció por su rostro. Si habían planeado dejar que el alma de Ichigo se perdiera y desintegrara, o se convirtiera en un Hollow y regresara a Hueco Mundo, o destruirla apenas la encontraran, podía imaginarse su horror al descubrir que Ichigo había estado en la Sociedad de Almas todo ese tiempo, justo debajo de sus narices.

Pasaron días, u horas, hasta que Rukia finalmente obtuvo una pizca de información. Acababa de tener uno de sus ataques de violencia contra la puerta, dejando un dolor sordo palpitando en su hombro y la garganta ronca; el arrebato la había dejado muy cansada, por lo que se desplomó en el duro suelo de su calabozo en cuanto sus energías la abandonaron. Casi nunca recordaba las cosas que gritaba, pero esta vez se acordaba de gritar algo sobre que le devolvieran a Sode no Shirayuki y que le dijeran algo, _lo que fuera_, sobre sus nakamas.

Si no fuera tan orgullosa, se habría echado a llorar. La incertidumbre de qué estaría pasando con Ichigo y sus amigos le estaba carcomiendo poco a poco, desde su interior. Ya no exigía que la dejaran salir, sino que le dijeran qué estaba pasando con ellos. Su hermano debía ser más sádico y descorazonado de lo que se lo imaginaba al dejarla en vilo durante tanto tiempo.

Entonces, escuchó pasos acercándose a su puerta. El corazón se le encabritó y se puso en pie atropelladamente, precipitándose contra la puerta; el impacto causó que quedara de rodillas, con la cara presionada contra la tela de la puerta shoji.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —dijo, en voz baja pero audible. No importaba el volumen de sus arrebatos, pero si alguien estaba allí, le convendría usar un tono más bajo.

Los pasos se detuvieron junto a su puerta y casi distinguió a una figura arrodillándose, a la misma altura que ella.

—Rukia-chan —la saludó una voz. Ella se sobresaltó. No se esperaba que él fuera su visitante—. Déjame decirte que tienes unos pulmones bastantes poderosos. No esperaba tal alcance de tu voz.

— ¡Capitán Hirako! —exclamó en voz baja—. Capitán, por favor, ¿qué...?

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Ichigo? ¿Qué ha pasado con tus amigos? ¿Dónde está tu Zanpakutoh? —se le adelantó Hirako y, de alguna forma, podía sentir la seriedad y la diversión de su voz—. Te he escuchado gritar todas esas cosas, Rukia-chan. Lamentablemente, no tengo todas esas respuestas.

—Dígame lo que sepa —pidió. Sentía el corazón en un puño, latiendo tan rápido que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

—Han encerrado a Ichigo en una celda del Nido de Gusanos antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Esa maldita Soi Fong, acatando las ordenes de esa manera tan ciega... Casi puedo asegurarte que está en la misma celda donde antes estuvo el Capitán Kurotsuchi y, déjame decirte, no le ha gustado nada.

Rukia sintió la ansiedad retorciéndose dentro de su estómago dolorosamente.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le están haciendo?

—Está bien. Durante los primeros días estuvo muy nervioso, y prácticamente se destrozó las manos intentando retorcer los barrotes; claro que fue inútil. Finalmente se calmó y demostró ser bastante frío y distante. Takima, el Comandante de la Unidad de Detención, es decir el encargado del Nido de Gusanos, está bastante frustrado con él... La Capitana Unohana ya ha afirmado que Ichigo verdaderamente sufre de amnesia, por lo que nadie ha podido sacarle nada de información.

Rukia sintió cierto alivio entibiarle el pecho. Eso era un milagro, ya que Unohana nunca dejaría que presionaran a un amnésico, sin importar cuán peligroso fuera.

— ¿Qué hay de Renji? —preguntó.

—El teniente Abarai ha sido trasladado a los calabazos del Sexto Escuadrón. No hace falta que te preocupes por él; está siendo bien atendido y, si no me equivoco, un oficial amigo suyo le ha estado pasando información sobre la situación actual, una pequeña travesura que tu hermano ha decidido dejar pasar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Nii-sama no está en contra de Ichigo? —preguntó, con una nueva pero delgada esperanza.

—Podría decirse que sí, Rukia-chan —respondió el Capitán, con diversión en su voz nuevamente—. Está hablando en beneficio de Ichigo más de lo que yo lo hubiera creído capaz. Debe quererte mucho.

Estúpidamente, Rukia sintió sus mejillas arder. Se sintió absurda, sonrojándose en una situación tan seria por algo tan infantil.

— ¿Y los demás, Capitán Hirako? —susurró—. ¿Qué ha sido de Inoue, Ishida y Sado?

—Solicité que los dejaran en los calabozos de mi Escuadrón, más que nada por nuestra dulce Orihime-chan, pero el viejo Yamamoto ya los había encerrado en su propio Escuadrón y no quiso ni oír de un traslado.

— ¿Los están tratando bien? —preguntó ansiosamente—. Son humanos, necesitan alimentarse.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hirako ligeramente—. Yamamoto no planea matarlos de hambre; sabe que son poderosos como rehenes y el potencial que tienen sus poderes. Ciertamente, están mejor debajo del Primer Escuadrón que del Duodécimo.

—Bien —dijo, con alivio. Un enorme peso se eliminó de sus hombros—. Cuénteme más de Ichigo.

—Hasta ahora, ha sido interrogado por Yamamoto, Unohana, un hombre de la Central de los 46 y Takima. Sé que también Byakuya y Ukitake han conseguido verlo. Los informes oficiales afirman que Ichigo sigue repitiendo que no sabe de qué le hablan; dice que se llama Nanashi y que no sabe cómo murió o cómo llegó allí. Pero el Capitán Ukitake me ha contado un par de cosas interesantes.

— ¿Cuáles? —Rukia se acercó más a la bloqueada puerta, como si así pudiera estar más cerca de las palabras del Capitán Hirako.

—Cuando las Fuerzas Especiales redujeron a Ichigo, lo escucharon decir algo sobre que alguien le había advertido sobre que lo estábamos buscando. Cuando Ukitake le preguntó sobre esto, Ichigo le confesó que había tenido un sueño poco antes de ser atrapado. Un sueño muy extraño, la verdad, en el que alguien le decía que moriría si no recordaba pronto.

Rukia se sorprendió ante esto último. ¿Qué significaría eso, además de lo obvio?

— ¿Quién le dijo eso en el sueño?

—Ichigo no quiso decir más. Tuvo una extraña reacción después de eso, como si se sintiera mal sobre algo. Ciertamente, ha estado incomprensible. Rukia-chan, no sé cuánto tiempo seguirá esta situación —La última y súbita declaración del Capitán Hirako la dejó acelerada.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó en un murmullo rápido.

—Tú misma y Abarai nos advirtieron de Urahara, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo, y un mal presentimiento se instaló en la boca del estómago de Rukia—. Está viniendo esta noche al Seiretei para intentar ayudar; uno pensaría que hubiera corrido hacia aquí apenas oyó la noticia, pero sabe cómo jugar a esto y decidió esperar más.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con Urahara ahora que vendrá aquí? —inquirió ansiosamente. Él era el verdadero problema.

—Después de dejarte, iré a hablar con Ichigo. He conseguido que un oficial de la Unidad de Detención me deje pasar; al parecer, su jefe Takima no le cae tan bien. Iré a advertirle de Urahara, pero quizá no sea necesario. Es tan desconfiado que lo más probable es que se niegue a soltar prenda con Urahara, pero de todos modos advertirle no hará daño.

—Los demás deben saber —urgió.

—Por el teniente Abarai, no hay problema. Un oficial de Rose le dice al amigo de Abarai qué contarle, así que, a esta altura, ya estará informado. Sobre tus otros tres nakama, ya he enviado a personas de confianza a comunicarles la situación —respondió con calma. Parecía que ya tenía todo controlado.

— ¿Y el grupo de shinigamis en el mundo humano, bajo el mando del Capitán Hitsugaya? —Rukia los recordó de pronto.

—Ya han vuelto, naturalmente. Aunque el Capitán Hitsugaya ha estado menos comunicador que nunca, y los dos oficiales del Undécimo Escuadrón están notablemente disconformes... —su voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, antes de seguir hablando con renovada fuerza—. No te preocupes, Rukia-chan. Urahara encontrará más oposición de la que cree, e Ichigo está más desconfiando y seco que nunca.

Rukia se escuchó a sí misma suspirar. Quería confiar y creer en las palabras consoladoras del Capitán Hirako, pero temía por todos ellos. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, encerrada y aislada en esa celda?

— ¿Qué hay del padre de Ichigo? —preguntó—. ¿Le han avisado de que su hijo está bien?

Rukia no podía estar segura, pero hubiera jurado que Hirako dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

—No sé si estás enterada, pero Kurosaki Isshin antes era un shinigami —dijo finalmnete, aunque eso ella ya lo sabía—. No voy a entrar en detalles de su historia con la Sociedad de Almas, pero si se presenta aquí a intentar a ayudar a Ichigo sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas, y él lo sabe. De todos modos, sí ha sido avisado de que hemos encontrado a Ichigo —explicó el Capitán.

Rukia sintió curiosidad y preocupación a partes iguales, pero decidió pensar en eso cuando el lío en que estaba metida se solucionara.

—Rukia-chan, hay otro problema —La voz del Capitán Hirako se escuchó repentinamente seria—. Hay quienes dicen que Ichigo es demasiado peligroso para seguir vivo. Quieren que se aplique la sentencia de muerte con él.

— ¡¿Qué?! —La garganta se le cerró repentinamente. Hubiera jurado que alguien acababa de abrir una compuerta bajo sus pies, porque repentinamente sentía que estaba cayendo.

—No te preocupes —la intentó tranquilizar—. No son todos. Muchos parecen más inclinados en esperar y ver qué sucede con él, o dejarlo encerrado de por vida.

— ¿Cree que eso es un consuelo? —gruñó—. Ichigo merece estar libre, maldita sea. ¿Encerrado de por vida? La Sociedad de Almas tiene una deuda con él, ¡esta no es forma de pagársela! ¿Matarlo porque no saben a qué se están enfrentando? ¡Es ridículo!

—Baja la voz —le advirtió Hirako con severidad—. No dejaré que eso pase. Ya he hecho un par de movidas junto a Kensei y Rose. Es peligroso que te las diga, pero confío en que den resultado. No te preocupes, Rukia-chan. Ichigo estará libre y vivo antes de lo que crees.

Intentó calmarse. Todavía se sentía indignada y furiosa con el Gotei 13, pero la preocupación por Ichigo era mayor. De pronto, al recordar los momentos previos a que los encerraran, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

— ¿Y sus poderes y esa espada que tenía con él? —preguntó.

Casi pudo ver cómo Hirako Shinji se tensaba a través de la puerta shoji.

—Por ahora, no ha demostrado signos de reiatsu o reishi. De tenerlos, deben estar enterrados muy profundamente, o todavía no los ha recuperado desde su batalla con Aizen, lo cual me despierta la curiosidad sobre cómo su alma logró llegar al Rukongai sin un shinigami de intermediario —respondió el Capitán. Rukia prácticamente lo escuchó suspirar con algo parecido a la incredulidad—. Por esa espada que preguntaste... es Zangetsu.

La respiración de Rukia se atoró en su garganta, sin posibilidad de respirar.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? —preguntó, estupefacta—. Zangetsu era una gran Zanpakutoh, perfecta, enrome. ¿Cómo ha llegado a ser ese despojo de espada?

—No lo sabemos, Rukia-chan —le dijo. Percibió cómo se ponía en pie pesadamente—. Pero eso no es lo más alarmante de todo. ¿Recuerdas esa tela blanca que usaba en la cabeza, la que le ocultaba el pelo?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—Rukia-chan, esa tela ocultaba una corona en la cabeza de Ichigo —respondió gravemente, en voz baja.

Lo que el Capitán Hirako dijo le resultó tan ridículo e inesperado que no pudo evitar una débil sonrisa de descrédito.

— ¿Una corona? —repitió—. ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

—No lo sé, Rukia-chan. Creo que ni Ichigo sabía que tenía eso en la cabeza hasta que se lo dijeron. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo más extraño de todo, pequeña shinigami? —Rukia negó con la cabeza, lo que fue un acto tonto, ya que Hirako no podía verla a través de la puerta, pero de alguna manera pareció entenderla, porque siguió hablando, llevándose consigo cualquier vestigio de tranquilidad en Rukia—. La corona está hecha de hueso de Hollow. Como los restos de máscara que usan los Arrancar.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Tengo que disculparme por la tardanza y la ausencia de contestaciones a los reviews. Para lo primero, tuve un bloqueo bastante importante y me quedé estancada, pero ahora que he logrado salir de ese pozo sin fondo espero que no vuelva a pasar. Los reviews se me acumularon y no siempre tengo tiempo para responderlos, pero prometo empezar a contestarlos apenas suba el capítulo.

Mientras lo releía en busca de errores recordé el tiempo en que Rukia estuvo prisionera esperando su sentencia, en el arco de la SS, y que siempre estaba muy calmada. Y en este fic... no lo está, pero eso se debe a que la primera vez que estuvo en esa situación era sobre ella y ahora es sobre Ichigo, a quien, por cierto, le espera un tiempo bastante difícil.

Mil gracias a los favoritos, alertas y por sus reviews a **Asashi-san, Akisa, sorcerer001, Adriss, Otonashi Saya, Hotaru Saturn Black, El ángel de la oscuridad, Sexy Style, xxxprincessakuraxxx, Dark-Kuchiki17, Sarelen, neko dani, ClaudySummer, megalex, Kureimy e IrinaxD. **¡Dejan los MEJORES reviews del mundo!

Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:

Akisa: Hola! Me alegra que el cap te gustara, y sí, a Ichigo lo agarran... Hay que ver cómo resulta eso. Ay, a mí también me encantó la mirada ichiruki. Saludos!

ClaudySummer: sí, la Capitana del final es Soi Fong! Bueno, mientras escribía lo de la espada mellada y el Distrito 80 me estaba inspirando en Kenpachi, así que es normal que hayas pensado eso. Me alegra que lo del Takatsuki haya sido bien presentado, porque la verdad es que sí, me tomé mi tiempo para poder escribirlo de una forma realista y más o menos acorde al cannon. Espero que el nuevo cap te guste!

megalex: Sí, Ichigo apareció! Tu emoción me emociona a mí, jajaja. Y a ver si lo que piensas que pasará se cumple o no. Besos!

Estaré actualizando el miércoles **13 de marzo**, porque es el día de **mi cumpleaños** y quiero subir ese día uno de mis capítulos favoritos de este fic :)

Un beso, Keiian.


	14. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!** Definitivamente tenía que actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños, más todavía cuando el capítulo es de uno de mis personajes favoritos. Hasta ahora es el cap más largo de todo el fic.

La frase del día se la dice Gin a Ichigo, si no me equivoco.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_La traición se puede ver como algo trivial. Lo que la hace verdaderamente aterradora es la traición que tú no puedes ver_

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez**

Estaba matando Adjuchas de baja estofa cuando Harribel lo encontró. Al principio, la ignoró. Actualmente ella era su superior, pero poco le importaba. Harribel sabía que ordenándole no conseguiría nada; si quería hablar con él, tendría que acercarse ella misma. Pero le interesaba escasamente lo que esa mujer tenía que decirle.

—Grimmjow —lo llamó, cuando se cansó de esperar que la mirara.

Gruñó, removiendo bruscamente su Zanpakutoh de las entrañas ennegrecidas y desgarradas del último Adjuchas que había eliminado.

—En este momento estoy ocupado, Harribel —dijo, aun dándole la espalda—. Si no estás aquí para pelear conmigo, no me interesa.

—No estoy aquí para pelear, pero sí tengo algo que decirte que te interesa —replicó con su fría calma. Grimmjow siguió sin mirarla y limpiando el filo de su Zanpakutoh—. Es sobre Kurosaki Ichigo.

La espalda de Grimmjow se tensó y su mano se agarrotó en un puño en torno al mango de su espada. Kurosaki, bastardo de mierda, ¿cómo se atrevía a morir sin darle una revancha?

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —inquirió con un gruñido.

—Lo han encontrado y hay quienes quieren ejecutarlo —Su voz sonó como una sentencia. Grimmjow se giró violentamente y fijó su mirada en ella. Tranquila, quieta, mortífera y fría—. Sus fundamentos son su composición espiritual anómala y su amnesia.

— ¿Amnesia? —repitió con incredulidad. Soltó una carcajada de descreimiento—. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Kurosaki tiene amnesia?! ¡Ja!

—Es cierto. Lo han encontrado en el Rukongai y no reconoce a nadie. Está tomado como prisionero en estos momentos. Los que quieren su muerte dicen que es demasiado peligroso dejarlo suelto, que no hay registros de un caso parecido, que alguien así es una amenaza para el equilibrio entre los mundos. Tienen razón, pero se equivocan en algo. Sí hay un precedente.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó, envainando a su Pantera. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, se sorprendió mucho al ver que, detrás de la pierna derecha de Harribel, aparecía la pequeña cabecita de Neliel—. Claro, por supuesto. Neliel perdió sus memorias y poderes tras ser atacada por Nnoitra. Lo mismo que Kurosaki. Entonces, ¿fue asesinado?

—O atacado tan gravemente que no pudo recuperarse y murió —asintió la Tercera Espada. Antes de darle la oportunidad de responder, continúo—. Si estuviera en el lugar de los shinigamis, exigiría que lo maten. Es demasiado peligroso que esté suelto. No sé si lo recuerdas, Grimmjow, pero Aizen-sama buscaba la unión entre Hollows y shinigamis; para eso necesitó de la Hyogoku. Kurosaki lo ha logrado de forma natural, y algo que Aizen-sama deseaba no puede ser algo bueno.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has buscado a la mocosa? —indagó—. No tiene sentido, maldita sea. Si alguna vez los shinigamis insinúan exiliarlo aquí, lo único que tendrías que hacer sería abrirle las puertas de Las Noches y asesinarlo allí mismo. Sólo te enfrentarías a la ira de sus amigos, pero ¿qué son ellos comparados a nosotros?

— ¿Y tú, Grimmjow? —preguntó Harribel. Sus ojos oscuros se afilaron y entrecerraron hasta ser dos rendijas—. ¿Qué harías tú, Grimmjow? ¿Dejarías que lo matara?

—Sin duda —Una sonrisa salvaje se formó en sus labios—. No sin antes tener una última pelea con él, pero sí. No me importaría que muriera.

—Eso pensaba —declaró—. De todas formas, tengo otros planes para él.

Grimmjow enarcó las cejas pero no dijo nada, mientras Nelliel lucía asustada y atenta a la conversación. Ciertamente, no sabía qué planes había formado Harribel, pero podía jurar que no le gustarían.

—La lealtad de Kurosaki hacia quienes cree que la merecen ha sido probada notoriamente —continúo e hizo caso omiso del sonido despectivo que Grimmjow produjo—. Si nosotros contribuimos a que no lo sentencien, se sentirá en deuda con nosotros y ¿quién sabe si alguna vez llegará el día en que nos alegremos que nos deba un favor?

Grimmjow pudo escuchar las palabras que Harribel no dijo. «_Kurosaki Ichigo fue quien venció a Aizen-sama. Nos ayudó, aunque no fuera ésa su intención, pero a cambio sacrificó sus poderes. Lo correcto es ayudarlo de vuelta, a pesar de que sea más seguro que muera_» Su orgullo no le permitiría decir algo como eso, pero él entendía a lo que Harribel se refería.

—De modo que irás a la Sociedad de Almas para impedir que lo ejecuten, ¿eh? —dijo burlonamente—. Bastante noble de tu parte, Harribel.

No podía asegurarse, pero hubiera jurado que Harribel sonrió con sorna.

—Te equivocas, Grimmjow —dijo, con una voz que destilaba algo parecido a la diversión. Una sensación incómoda se instaló en la boca de su estómago—. _Tú _irás a la Sociedad de Almas con Neliel, la presentarás como prueba de que es inofensiva y luego volverás aquí. Tendrás que hacer un gran impacto en ellos como para influenciarlos lo suficiente y no lo ejecuten, pero...

— ¡Maldita sea! —rugió, interrumpiéndola—. ¡No lo haré, ¿me oyes, Harribel?! ¡No iré a ninguna Sociedad de Almas de mierda sólo porque tú quieres ganarte a Kurosaki! —Escupió con todo el odio que corría por su cuerpo y pateó con ira el cadáver destrozado de un viejo Adjuchas, mandándolo a volar.

—Se lo debes —Harribel habló con su voz calmada de siempre, enojándolo más—. No te remató cuando tuvo la oportunidad y trató de defenderte de Nnoitra.

— ¡Eso fue porque antes obligué a esa mujer a curarlo, maldita sea! —gritó, dando un paso al frente—. Escúchame bien, Harribel, porque no lo volveré a repetir: no iré a ayudarlo. Puede pudrirse en la celda en la que está ahora y morir, o ser ejecutado, no me importa.

—Si se muere, nunca tendrás tu revancha —replicó.

Grimmjow apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que no se le desencajara.

—Lo sé —contestó.

Harribel lo miró impasible, Nel con ojos asustados; les dio la espalda a ambas y se fue de allí. Pero Harribel no lo dejó tranquilo nunca. Todos los días, de alguna manera, lo encontraba. No importando qué tan lejos se fuera, qué tan bien se ocultara, Harribel siempre lo encontraba y trataba de convencerlo. Por lo que a él le respectaba, a esa mujer podía rompérsele la máscara y encogerse como Neliel, porque Grimmjow no haría lo que ella quería que hiciera.

De ninguna manera iba a ayudar a Kurosaki.

—Se está acabando el tiempo —le dijo Harribel cuando lo encontró en lo más profundo del bosque de Menos—. Si no actuamos rápido, lo matarán.

—Es lo que tú quieres —replicó Grimmjow con acidez—. Y a mí no me importa que se muera.

—Entonces no tendrías tu revancha.

—Ulquiorra también murió —espetó—. Y he podido vivir sin darle una revancha, ¿verdad? No me interesa que Kurosaki siga vivo o no.

Al final, ella siempre se iba, aunque después volviera. Grimmjow a veces se preguntaba por qué ella no lo obligaba a obedecerla mediante una batalla (por más que le reventara admitírselo a sí mismo, ella probablemente lo derrotaría) y lo único que podía suponer era que las heridas que le había provocado Aizen aún debían de molestarle, aunque lo veía poco probable. De todos modos, Harribel era una molestia constante.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que llegara hasta allí, eh? —le preguntó una vez a la Tercera Espada, cuando ella lo encontró merodeando en los alrededores del antiguo laboratorio de Szayel Aporro cuando éste aún era un simple Arrancar.

—He hablado con nuestros primos —Grimmjow la miró sin entender hasta que un ceño se formó en su rostro al comprender a quiénes se refería.

— ¿Has estado complotando con los _Vizards _para salvarle el culo a _Kurosaki_? —dijo, incrédulo—. Si lo tienes todo tan calculado, ¿por qué no vas tú a llevar a la mocosa como prueba?

—Porque, si Kurosaki te ve a ti, quizá recuerde algo.

Grimmjow hizo un ruido despectivo con la boca y desvió la vista.

—A mí no me interesa si recupera sus memorias o no. Y no veo por qué debería interesarte a ti.

—Ya te lo dije: si lo ayudamos, nos deberá un favor —respondió Harribel.

Grimmjow no quería ir. No quería ver a Kurosaki en el mismo decepcionante estado en el que había encontrado a Neliel: sin poderes, sin memorias, una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Era patético, y él sería más patético al haber perdido contra él. ¿Para qué exponerse ante semejante humillación, sobre todo si era para _ayudar _a Kurosaki?

Por otro lado, sabía que Hueco Mundo tenía una deuda con él por haber derrotado a Aizen, y también le debía una revancha.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que los shinigamis no me atacarían a mí, o a la mocosa? —la interrogó—. Los mataría a todos ante la mínima señal de amenaza, pero entonces tu fantástico plan se vería arruinado. Otra razón más para que vayas tú.

—Ya te lo dije: tengo un acuerdo con los Vizards —contestó.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con esas imperfecciones, Harribel —gruñó con desprecio.

—Son criaturas de Aizen —contestó la mujer con la acostumbrada simpleza que lo ponía tan nervioso—. Al igual que nosotros. Él nos hizo así, como a ellos. La única diferencia es que los Vizards son más un fallo que un logro, pero aun así, tanto Arrancars como Vizards somos criaturas de Aizen —Su voz se volvió más severa—. No lo olvides nunca, Grimmjow.

Así que, después de lo que Aizen le había hecho, ¿Harribel seguía considerándolo como alguien digno de su respeto? Estúpida mujer. Y estúpido él, por ser más débil que ella, ella que aún le era fiel a un líder que ya había sido derrocado y derrotado.

Se puso en pie con rabia.

—Si voy a la Sociedad de Almas —dijo bruscamente, provocando que ella se detuviera y volteara a mirarlo, pues ya se iba—, cuando vuelva tendrás una batalla conmigo. Y cuando te gane, nunca más me molestarás.

— ¿Esa es tu condición? —le preguntó Harribel con tranquilidad. Asintió secamente, con extrema seriedad en su semblante—. Muy bien, entonces. Tenemos un trato.

Aparentemente, la salvación de Kurosaki se estaba construyendo mediante acuerdos entre híbridos.

Grimmjow había abandonado Las Noches el mismo día que Neliel rechazó quedarse allí. Como ella, había preferido vagar por Hueco Mundo sin un propósito claro. Comía Hollows cuando tenía hambre y se enfrentaba a Menos Grandes y Adjuchas cuando sentía la necesidad de luchar, pero la satisfacción que le proporcionaba matarlos era superficial, vacía, ya que no representaban ningún desafío. Si iba a la Sociedad de Almas, estaría consiguiendo dos batallas contra oponentes poderosos, si es que lograba que el bastardo de Kurosaki volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Harribel lo guio por pasillos que nunca antes había transitado. Por supuesto, Las Noches era inmenso y Grimmjow nunca se había tomado la molestia de recorrer el palacio entero, además de que determinadas zonas habían pertenecido a las otras Espadas o Aizen, y nunca se sintió interesado en investigarlas. Finalmente Harribel se detuvo frente a una puerta doble.

—Ésta era la sala de Aizen —informó, antes de abrirla y entrar.

—Y parece que la has convertido en una guardería —comentó con socarronería al ver que allí dentro estaba Neliel, acompañada de los dos infradotados Arrancar que habían sido sus Fracciones.

La Fracción alta y delgada tropezó con sus propios pies al verlo y el otro, redondo y alargado, soltó un chillido y trató de esconderse detrás de la figura caída de su compañero, fracasando miserablemente en su intento al ser diez veces más ancho que el Arrancar delgado. Pero Neliel, por su lado, sólo lo observó desde su lugar en el suelo. Grimmjow la miró a los ojos un segundo antes de apartar la vista; la mocosa iba a ser la carta de salvación de Kurosaki. Probablemente.

Harribel se había acercado a un gran ventanal, que ocupaba la pared posterior de la sala. Tocó la superficie y, casi inmediatamente, Grimmjow pudo ver ondas de su reiatsu amarillo hacer contacto con el ventanal y expandiéndose por él, ramificándose en todas direcciones hasta alcanzar las puntas, y luego cubriéndolo por entero.

Harribel retrocedió un paso, rompiendo el contacto con el ventanal de reiatsu. Murmuró algo que él no llegó a entender, clavó su Zanpakutoh en la base y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el ventanal se había convertido en una enorme puerta abierta, que dejaba ver un largo y ancho pasillo oscuro al otro lado.

—Ésta es la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas —le dijo la Tercera Espada—. Del otro lado te estará esperando Hirako Shinji, el Vizard. Te llevará a ti y a Neliel con el resto de los Capitanes para presentar a la niña como prueba.

— ¿Cómo sé que alguno de ellos no se volverán en mi contra? —inquirió, receloso.

—No lo sabemos —respondió ella sin pelos en la lengua—. Así que tendrás que estar atento. Si alguien te ataca directamente, o a Neliel, mátalo. Pero no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Grimmjow gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Harribel se volvió hacia la mocosa y algo en sus duros ojos pareció suavizarse. _Vaya, vaya, conque encariñándonos con predecesoras, ¿eh?_

—Neliel, tú irás con Grimmjow a ayudar a Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo, como si la mocosa no lo supiera ya. Ella asintió, y se preguntó cuándo la había encontrado—. Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Grimmjow no esperó a que ella siguiera hablando estupideces; se acercó a Neliel, la levantó del suelo y la sostuvo contra su cadera, ignorando sus exclamaciones y las de su Fracción. Se dirigió al ventanal de reiatsu amarillo, donde Harribel lo esperaba, y entró en él sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Abrirán un portal para ti cuando hayas llegado al final del camino —fue lo último que dijo Harribel antes de desclavar su Zanpakutoh de la base del ventanal—. No lo arruines, Grimmjow.

Cuando Grimmjow miró hacia atrás, no vio el ventanal, sino el otro extremo del pasillo oscuro, que se extendía infinitamente en ambas direcciones. Frunciendo el ceño, le dio la espalda al otro extremo del camino y utilizó el Sonido para adelantarse.

Pero parecía que aquel pasillo era eterno. No importara qué tan rápido se moviera o cuánto avanzara, parecía como si el pasadizo no conociera fin. Incluso llegó a dudar de las intenciones de Harribel. ¿Y si todo era una trampa, un ardid orientado a deshacerse de los dos Arrancar más poderosos de Hueco Mundo después de ella?

Pero finalmente comenzó a ver una luz al final del pasillo. Imprimió más fuerza y velocidad en su Sonido. Sentía a la mocosa rígida e inmóvil en su cadera, y por un instante se preguntó con diversión si su agarre quizá la había matado, pero sabía que no.

Por fin comenzó a ver el final del camino. Un rectángulo de luz dejaba ver la entrada a una sala con pisos de madera en los que estaba sentada una figura blanca. Entró dentro de aquella extraña habitación y, con sorpresa, descubrió que él conocía a aquel shinigami: cabello rubio, sonrisa torcida; era el que había interferido en su primera batalla contra Kurosaki, sólo que hasta ese momento no sabía su nombre.

Hirako Shinji se puso en pie y le dedicó una sonrisa frívola que ni de lejos engañó a Grimmjow.

—La Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez —dijo, como si no supiera su nombre—. Y la niña debe ser Neliel Tu Odelschwanck —Entonces su sonrisa se acentúo, perdiendo un poco de frivolidad y volviéndose algo tergiversada—. Encantado de conocerlos.

—Tsk —pronunció Grimmjow con desdén—. Tan sólo llévanos con tus otros compañeros, Vizard.

La sonrisa de Hirako permaneció imperturbable. Honestamente, era un poco tenebrosa.

—Como gustes.

Hirako los condujo fuera de la habitación por otros pasillos, que se encontraban desiertos. Para su disgusto, los pasillos tenían los mismos pisos de madera extraños que la otra habitación, pero no duró demasiado, ya que aparentemente ese edificio no era tan grande como Las Noches.

Se detuvieron ante unas enormes puertas dobles de papel, con el símbolo amplificado de las Trece Divisiones en ella.

—No querrán escucharte al principio —Hirako le advirtió en voz baja—. Soi Fong, Komamura y Kurotsuchi están firmemente en contra de dejar con vida a Ichigo, pero el resto es más o menos neutral. Pero sabes que el verdadero problema será el viejo, ¿verdad?

Grimmjow simplemente asintió. Se preguntó qué podría decir para convencer a ese vejestorio de que Kurosaki no era una amenaza, cuando claramente todos sabían que sí lo era. Nuevamente, volvió a sospechar de las intenciones de Harribel.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo más para sopesar el éxito de su estúpida misión, porque Hirako abrió las puertas de papel de repente. Neliel, aún sujeta contra su cadera, se tensó aun más y se apretó contra él.

Primero entró el Vizard, diciendo con una voz alegre que sentía la tardanza, pero que se había visto en la necesidad de traer a unos amigos con él, y luego Grimmjow penetró en la sala con la mirada más seria y peligrosa que pudo esbozar.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y enojo llenaron la enorme sala (otra vez, con esos ridículos y estúpidos pisos de madera) ante la vista de un sucio Arrancar profanando su sagrado lugar de reuniones, pero Grimmjow pensó que los Espadas habrían reaccionado de una forma parecida si un shinigami entrara en su sala de Las Noches.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto, Hirako? —gritó una mujer de baja estatura, al principio de una de las dos hileras enfrentadas.

—Hirako-san.

—Vaya, vaya.

—Capitán Hirako, no es correcto que traiga a la Sexta Espada a esta reunión.

— ¡Traidor!

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! ¡Un nuevo espécimen para inspeccionar! Aunque, con el otro científico...

Grimmjow los miró a cada uno. La mujer de baja estatura, que había gritado inmediatamente después de verlo, parecía personalmente ofendida por su presencia, pero su odio estaba dirigido a Hirako, no a él o a Neliel; el segundo en hablar fue un hombre de cabellos blancos y piel extremadamente pálida, con voz reprobadora; el tercero, con un sombrero de paja y un abrigo floreado, lucía algo interesado en él; la mujer que lo había identificado sorpresivamente como la Sexta Espada estaba calmada, casi sonriendo con una amabilidad amenazante; el que había acusado a Hirako de traidor era enorme y tenía cara de perro, y Grimmjow se imaginó venciéndolo fácilmente.

Pero el que realmente llamó su atención fue el hombre de peluca azul y cara extraña que habló al final acerca de especímenes. Había dicho «el otro científico». _Así que este es el hombre que mató a Szayel Aporro. Se ve tan loco como él_, pensó. Si intentaba atacarlo, no dudaría en matarlo.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo Hirako con su sonrisa torcida—. No hay necesidad de alborotarse. Grimmjow-san sólo está aquí para ayudarnos con uno de nuestros problemas.

— ¡Hirako! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer a un _Hollow_ al Seiretei?! —gritó el shinigami con aspecto de perro.

—Capitán Comandante —habló la mujer de baja estatura entre dientes, llevando una mano a la espada y adoptando una pose ofensiva —solicito permiso para atacar al intruso.

_Estúpida_, pensó. ¿Solicitaba permiso para atacarlo? Si él estuviera en su situación, el "intruso" ya tendría una Zanpakutoh contra la garganta.

Sin embargo, el viejo no dijo una palabra, sino que frunció el ceño y su rostro se llenó de más arrugas, si es que eso era posible.

—Capitán Hirako —habló el viejo con una voz retumbante para un hombre de esa edad, que incluso llevaba un bastón de madera nudosa—, ¿por qué ha traído a un Espada al Seiretei? ¿Debo considerar esto como una traición?

—Por supuesto que no, jii-san —dijo Hirako con el mismo tono con el que rechazaría una taza de té—. Grimmjow-san, como dije antes, está aquí para ayudarnos con el caso de Kurosaki.

Ceños se formaron en los rostros de algunos de los shinigamis y Neliel se tensó aún más contra su cadera, evidentemente consciente de la creciente hostilidad hacia ellos.

—Pensé que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que Kurosaki Ichigo es demasiado peligroso, aún encerrado en el Nido de Gusanos —dijo el asesino de Szayel Aporro, moviendo los ojos de una forma completamente anormal—. Espero que no busque enredar las cosas todavía más, Hirako.

—Pero si yo sólo quiero ayudar —replicó Hirako con su sonrisa tergiversada—. Me he tomado la molestia de investigar más de cerca casos de pérdida de poderes, y me encontré con el de esta pequeña Arrancar llamad Neliel, que antes era una mujer adulta con grandes poderes. Pero creo que nuestro invitado será más adecuado para explicar el caso de Neliel.

Grimmjow y Neliel se tensaron al mismo tiempo cuando todas las miradas de los Capitanes se tornaron hacia ellos. Más de los que le gustaría expresaban hostilidad y desconfianza, y sólo unos pocos esbozaban un poco de curiosidad, y tres de ellos eran simplemente ilegibles. Se contuvo de gruñir o hacer algún sonido que expresara su molestia; sus dos batallas dependían de cómo se comportara en ese momento, y Grimmjow no estaba dispuesto a fracasar.

De modo que tomó mejor a Neliel y la puso contra su pecho, para que los estúpidos shinigamis vieran con toda claridad sus ojos enormes y asustados, inofensivos, y deseó que ninguno llegara a vislumbrar el brillo de poder que de vez en cuando se vislumbraba en ellos y que sólo los Hollows podían notar.

—Neliel era la antigua Tercera Espada —explicó a bocajarro. Se escuchó un único sonido de sorpresa, pero no se detuvo a examinar las reacciones que estaba obteniendo—. Otros dos Arrancar la traicionaron y le rompieron la máscara, provocando que se convirtiera en esta niña y perdiera tanto sus poderes como sus memorias.

»Es completamente inofensiva —continúo—. Sabe quién fue porque se lo dijimos, porque de otro modo nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Nunca ha recuperado sus memorias o sus poderes, y si aún está viva es porque su antigua Fracción se ha encargado de eso.

Por supuesto, estaba mintiendo. Neliel había recuperado una vez sus memorias y sus poderes, sólo para perderlos otra vez por alguna razón desconocida. Sabía que poco después de eso, uno de los Capitanes había llegado a la lucha y había matado a Nnoitra, pero ese Capitán había visto a Neliel como una niña.

Pero los shinigamis no necesitaban saber eso.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—Quisiera examinarla —exclamó el shinigami que había matado a la Octava Espada, y sonrió como sólo los dementes saben sonreír—. Por supuesto, hay que asegurarnos de que esta oportuna historia sea cierta.

—Todos sabemos que quieres que matemos a Ichigo para que puedas registrar su cadáver, Kurotsuchi —le dijo un hombre de gran estatura, con campanas en el pelo y una larga cicatriz en el rostro, al de peluca azul con desprecio.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —inquirió Kurotsuchi airadamente.

— ¿Cómo podemos saber que esto es cierto? —preguntó un Capitán de pelo blanco, baja estatura y rostro joven.

— ¿Por qué demonios me tomaría la molestia de venir hasta aquí si no lo fuera? —dijo con agresión. Se regañó a sí mismo y, midiéndose, prosiguió—. Además, los Hollows que antes fueron niños en sus vidas pasadas no llegan a Arrancars; es más, tienen un período de vida muy corto antes de ser devorados por Hollows más grandes.

—Pero Ichigo-kun no perdió su forma —señaló el Capitán de aspecto enfermo—. Sigue pareciendo un joven.

—Eso se debe a que a Neliel le rompieron su máscara Hollow. Le hubiera pasado a cualquier Arrancar en su caso —mintió, porque en realidad no tenía idea de lo que decía. Pero los shinigamis no podrían saberlo, así que prosiguió—. Hollows y shinigamis son distintos.

Los Capitanes se miraron entre ellos; Neliel seguía tensa; Hirako no paraba de sonreír, todo perfectamente calculado.

—Kurosaki es peligroso —dijo el shinigami perro—. Tal vez esa niña sea inofensiva, pero lo único que podemos esperar de Kurosaki es un ataque y un desbalance.

—Tranquilo, Capitán Komamura —dijo un Capitán que hasta entonces no había hablado, delgado y de cabello rubio largo—. Si se sale de control, podemos matarlo.

—Rose tiene razón —asintió otro Capitán, con los brazos cruzados muy musculosos y un tatuaje en su pecho—. La Sōkyoku ha sido rehabilitada. Imagino que sería suficiente para eliminarlo.

Grimmjow identificó a los últimos dos que habían hablado como Vizards, pero no conocía sus nombres. Evidentemente, estaban enterados del plan de Hirako y lo estaban apoyando, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si decían en serio lo de asesinarlo si Kurosaki se salía de control.

—Kurosaki detuvo la Sōkyoku —dijo la mujer de baja estatura con irritación.

—Cuando tenía poderes —apuntó el Vizard rubio—. Sin poderes, sin memoria, ¿cómo podría suponer una amenaza en ese estado?

—La mayoría de nosotros ha hablado con él —intervino la mujer más alta de aspecto calmo—. Y todos hemos visto que sólo nos tiene desconfianza.

—Pero, aunque no tenga poderes, sus partículas espirituales son tanto de un Hollow como las de un shinigami en perfecta armonía —dijo Kurotsuchi desafiantemente—. No podemos...

— ¿Por qué —La fría voz de un hombre con un kenseikan en el pelo lo interrumpió. Grimmjow se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a él y, con una sensación de desagrado, ese hombre le recordó mucho a Ulquiorra— estás interesado en que Kurosaki Ichigo permanezca con vida?

Podría haber dicho la verdad, que sólo quería que viviera para obtener su revancha, pero presentía que eso no convencería a los shinigamis. De modo que optó por decir una media verdad.

—Estoy siguiendo órdenes de la líder de Hueco Mundo —respondió—. Ella considera que tenemos una deuda con Kurosaki, ya que nos sacó de encima a Aizen.

—Entonces, ¿no eran fieles a Aizen? —preguntó el hombre pálido.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros.

—Muy pocos lo seguían por decisión propia, entre ellos Harribel. Él la traicionó en la batalla de Karakura, así que ella ahora quiere ayudar al hombre que... la vengó sin darse cuenta.

Quizá eso era lo más sincero que había dicho hasta ahora.

—Itsygo no es peligroso —Neliel los sorprendió a todos al hablar. Sonaba más segura de lo que cabría esperar, y Grimmjow la odió por no seguir pareciendo débil y estúpida—. Él fue a Hueco Mundo a rescatar a una amiga, ¿no? Y luego... luego perdió sus poderes ayudándolos a ustedes, y después murió... Si no recuerda nada y no tiene poderes ¡eso significa que Itsygo no es peligroso!

— ¿Conocías a Kurosaki Ichigo? —preguntó la Capitana alta.

Neliel asintió con reluctancia.

—Me salvó de que un Arrancar me matara —contestó. El Arrancar al que se refería era Ulquiorra, y Grimmjow pensó que tal vez la hubiera subestimado, ya que no había mencionado que ella lo guio dentro de Las Noches, revelando que sí conservaba información de antes de la traición de Nnoitra.

Hubo murmullos. El Capitán Comandante, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, se puso en pie, acallando cualquier sonido en la habitación.

—Capitán Hirako, luego hablaremos de este atrevimiento —sentenció con voz grave, y Grimmjow pensó que Aizen había tenido más carisma que ese saco de huesos y arrugas, que en ese momento movió sus ojos entreabiertos hacia él—. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Neliel, les agradezco su información, pero sería oportuno que volvieran a Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow tomó aire antes de soltar:

—Mis órdenes no se limitaban a esta reunión —gruñó—. Harribel quiere que vea a Kurosaki. Si él de verdad tiene partículas de Hollow, un Hollow tendría que verlo también.

Otra mentira, pero seguramente a Harribel no le molestaría y Hirako no sería tan estúpido como para oponerse. Percibió que a ningún Capitán le había gustado esa última declaración y, por supuesto, el odioso Kurotsuchi fue el primero en hablar.

— ¡Ja! —dijo—. Aquí tenemos la prueba de que no es confiable. Quiere predisponer a Kurosaki en el favor de los Arrancar.

—No creas que no sé quién eres —escupió con desprecio—. Fuiste uno de los que entraron en Hueco Mundo y asesinaste a Szayel Aporro. Honestamente, supongo que se merecía morir si perdió ante alguien tan patético como tú, pero él era igual a ti. Un lunático que lo único que le interesaba eran sus asquerosos experimentos. Si sólo quieres un cadáver para examinar su composición espiritual y por eso me estás molestando tanto, te rajaré desde el cuello hasta las rodillas.

Para corroborar sus palabras, Kurotsuchi se echó a reír histéricamente. Grimmjow sólo lo miró con más odio y se prometió a sí mismo que algún día lo mataría lentamente.

Hirako lo miró con advertencia en sus ojos, pero hizo caso omiso. De todos modos, sabía desde el principio que no mantendría su temperamento controlado durante una reunión con shinigamis.

— ¿Y bien? —le espetó con enojo al Capitán Comandante—. ¿Me llevarán con Kurosaki para que hable con él, o tendré que encontrarlo yo mismo?

Los Capitanes volvieron a quedarse callados, mientras aquel vejestorio sin gracia no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo, y Grimmjow sintió una vez más cómo Neliel se tensaba con anticipación—. ¿Cómo lograste entrar a la Sociedad de Almas?

Antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para seguir mintiendo, Hirako se le adelantó.

—Es una entrada que sólo se puede abrir entre la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo si un shinigami y un Arrancar desean y están de acuerdo en que se abra —explicó—. Lo descubrí en los archivos mientras investigaba los casos de pérdida de poderes. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse de alguna ventaja de los Arrancars, porque este puente deja en vulnerabilidad a ambos mundos por igual, y sólo puede convocarse por shinigamis y Arrancars de gran poder.

Aquello podía ser tan verdad como mentira, por lo que Grimmjow sabía. Recordó las palabras de Harribel «_Son criaturas de Aizen. Al igual que nosotros._ _La única diferencia es que los Vizards son más un fallo que un logro, pero aun así, tanto Arrancars como Vizards somos criaturas de Aizen_» Evidentemente. Parecía que las criaturas de Aizen estaban condenadas a ser retorcidas y poco escrupulosas. ¿Qué tanto podía confiar en Hirako? Y, más aún, ¿qué tanto en Harribel?

El Capitán Comandante parecía tener las mismas dudas que él, porque tardó demasiado en dar una respuesta.

—De acuerdo —asintió y, para variar, Neliel se relajó un poco—. Puedes ver y hablar con Kurosaki Ichigo, pero serán acompañados por la Capitana Soi Fong y el Capitán Kuchiki durante el encuentro.

Sabiendo que no era prudente, Grimmjow discutió.

—No necesito niñeras —espetó con poco respeto, comenzando a enojarse—. No planeo liberar a Kurosaki y llevarlo a Hueco Mundo. Ni Harribel ni yo lo queremos de vuelta por allí, especialmente si es un inútil amnésico.

—Háblale con más respeto a Genryusai-dono, Arrancar —exclamó agresivamente el shinigami con cara de perro, que hacía mucho que no hacía escuchar su estúpida voz.

_A ti también te mataré_, juró internamente Grimmjow mientras uno de los Capitanes Vizards lo aplacaba. _A ti y al resto de tus compañeros. ¡Los mataré a todos! _

—Si es un inútil amnésico, ¿para qué te tomas la molestia de ayudarlo? —volvió a hablar el hombre del kenseikan. Cuando posó sus fríos ojos en él, volvió a recordarle a Ulquiorra, sólo que los de este hombre tenían vida.

—No lo estoy ayudando —gruñó—. Estoy siguiendo órdenes.

—Tengo entendido que Kurosaki Ichigo te derrotó en una batalla en Hueco Mundo —dijo apáticamente.

—Tengo entendido que también te derrotó a ti —replicó sin pensar. El ceño fruncido y la leve molestia que expresaron sus ojos azules le proporcionaron una gran satisfacción.

_No eres como Ulquiorra_, pensó. _Ulquiorra me hubiera mirado con indiferencia y luego hubiera ido a visitar a su mascota_.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más inapropiado una vez más, el Capitán Vizard de brazos musculosos volvió a hablar.

—Yo podría acompañarlo—se ofreció—. Para asegurar que no se vuelva contra nosotros.

Era una movida inteligente. Se había mostrado neutral y mayormente callado durante el debate, de modo que el viejo no tendría motivos para sospechar de él, aunque era obvio que estaba de lado de Hirako.

El Capitán Comandante cerró los ojos.

—Bien —asintió—. Pueden retirarse.

Hirako le sonrió de manera torcida cuando abandonó la sala, mientras que el hombre perro, el lunático y el hombre del kenseikan lo vieron marchar con diferentes grados de antagonismo. Volvió a acomodarse a Neliel contra la cadera y siguió al Capitán que lo acompañaba en silencio huraño.

Los condujeron por zonas más bien solitarias, seguramente para evitar que el resto de shinigamis no supieran que había dos Arrancars en su precioso Seiretei. Entraron en los territorios del Segundo Escuadrón, por lo que vio en un cartel, y caminaron por allí hasta que se toparon con un abismo; se podía pasar al otro lado mediante un puente. El edificio que se encontraba allí estaba rodeado por un poso y, cuando llegaron a la puerta tras cruzar el puente, Grimmjow notó a dos guardias.

—Capitán Muguruma —dijo uno de ellos, tras quedarse mudo al verlo a Grimmjow, pero prefiriendo no decir nada al respecto.

—Necesito entrar —respondió Muguruma—. Tengo permiso de la Capitana Soi Fong y órdenes del Capitán Comandante.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir el otro guardia, aun mirando con ojos como platos a Grimmjow—. Pero antes deben dejar sus Zanpakutohs aquí.

Grimmjow estuvo a punto de negarse y cortarlos a ambos al medio cuando Muguruma le dijo en voz baja, para que sólo él lo escuchara.

—Es el protocolo, Jeagerjaquez. Obedece y deja de poner en peligro este plan.

—Si tocan mi Zanpakutoh —amenazó a los dos guardias, desenganchándosela de la cadera y entregándosela con un empujón—, les lanzaré tal Cero que morirán desintegrados.

Le divirtió enormemente la expresión aterrorizada de esos dos enclenques y, de hecho, sonrió afiladamente. Muguruma también entregó su Zanpakutoh, sin decir palabra, y entraron dentro del Nido de Gusanos.

Apenas comenzaron a bajar las oscuras escaleras, Neliel empezó a temblar de miedo y Grimmjow le tuvo un poco de compasión, de modo que la apretó gentilmente y la sostuvo con más delicadeza; pronto se calmó y Grimmjow sintió hecha su buena obra de la década.

Pasaron de largo un rellano con una puerta que conducía a algún lugar que, según le explicó brevemente el Vizard, guardaba a los prisioneros no tan peligrosos. Al parecer, Kurosaki se encontraba en las celdas de máxima seguridad.

En el siguiente rellano que encontraron, había una puerta custodiada por dos shinigamis con la cara tapada, que se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas, aunque miraron a Grimmjow con desconfianza evidente.

Detrás de la puerta había un pasillo oscuro lleno de celdas que encontraron vacías. Sin embargo, al final del pasaje había una celda ocupada.

Dentro estaba Kurosaki.

Tenía el pelo naranja, los ojos marrones, el ceño fruncido, ropas andrajosas y una mirada de desconfianza absoluta que se depositó en ellos apenas los vio acercarse. Parecía enojado y estresado, como un león enjaulado por primera vez. Pero lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Grimmjow fue la corona hecha de hueso de Hollow, como los restos de máscara de los Arrancar.

No, no "como". Aquella corona _era_ el resto de máscara de Kurosaki.

Su Zanpakutoh no estaba allí, así que era evidente que se la habían quitado, pero parecía que no se habían atrevido a tocar la corona. Grimmjow prefirió no pensar en qué significaba una corona de hueso Hollow en su cabeza ni en cómo se relacionaba eso con el hecho de que tenía partículas de Hollow y shinigami en sincronización.

Harribel estaría_ tan _deleitada con esa noticia.

Buscó un agujero, pero no había signos de él, aunque podría estar en cualquier lado. ¿Qué era Kurosaki? Un Hollow sin agujero no era un Hollow, pero un shinigami con máscara no era un shinigami, y estar vivo era un requisito indispensable para ser humano.

Entendió la testarudez de algunos de los Capitanes por ver muerto a Kurosaki. No era como Neliel, ni de lejos. Neliel era una niña inocente e inofensiva, mientras que Kurosaki, en ese estado, parecía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Se detuvo frente a los barrotes y dejó a Neliel en el piso, mientras que Muguruma se quedaba atrás. Kurosaki miró con recelo a la mocosa, evaluándola; debió encontrarla insignificante de todo peligro, porque inmediatamente volvió la vista hacia él, con el ceño tan profundamente fruncido que sus cejas naranjas se tocaban.

Ni siquiera cuando atravesó el vientre de su amiga lo había mirado así.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —le preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

Volver a escuchar la voz de Kurosaki lo afectó más de lo que sospechaba. Se sintió tensar tanto como Neliel en la reunión de Capitanes y sus nervios reaccionaron de una manera tan brusca que fue casi dolorosa.

—Depende —respondió, burlándose—. Si eres Kurosaki Ichigo, entonces tal vez.

Algo parecido a la furia brilló en los ojos de Kurosaki.

—Mi nombre es Nanashi —replicó con envaramiento—. No sé quién es ese Kurosaki Ichigo, pero no soy yo.

Grimmjow soltó una risotada cargada de malicia.

—Créeme, eres Kurosaki Ichigo —le dijo—. Sólo Kurosaki Ichigo dice tales estupideces —En un segundo, Kurosaki se había abalanzado contra los barrotes de su celda y los apretaba y sacudía con los puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos; además, sus manos estaban en un estado miserable, con costras y manchas de su propia sangre, ahora seca. Sus ojos mostraban una gran cantidad de estrés y rabia. Grimmjow se acercó un paso, tan cerca de él que sólo los separaban los barrotes—. Tienes amnesia, Kurosaki. Antes eras un humano vivo, pero moriste y ahora tienes amnesia.

—Itsygo... —susurró Neliel, mirándolo con ojos enormes de perro abandonado.

Kurosaki miró hacia abajo, hacia la mocosa. Se la quedó mirando unos momentos, aparentemente interesado, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Grimmjow.

—No tengo poderes —dijo, hablando rápidamente—. No le sirvo de nada a los shinigamis y no permanezco aquí.

— ¿Adónde perteneces, entonces? —preguntó con una calma que definitivamente no sentía.

—Al Distrito 80 Takatsuki —respondió enseguida—. No soy un shinigami, ya te lo dije. Nunca tuve hambre...

—No intentes convencerme a mí —lo interrumpió—. Soy una Espada, y ni siquiera vivo aquí.

—Entonces —La voz de Kurosaki volvió a llenarse de desconfianza—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sus labios se elevaron por las comisuras, formando una sonrisa más bien de depredador.

—Vine a decirle a los shinigamis que matarte sería estúpido, porque Neliel, esta mocosa, una vez fue una Espada con grandes poderes, pero la traicionaron y rompieron su máscara, lo peor que se le puede hacer a un Arrancar, y perdió su forma adulta, sus poderes y sus recuerdos. Parecido a tu caso, aunque probablemente el nombre Nel te sea más familiar.

—Nel... —Kurosaki probó el nombre en sus labios, mirando de nuevo a la mocosa. Ella lo miraba con ojos anhelantes, esperando que él la reconociera, y Grimmjow observó cómo la expresión de Kurosaki se suavizaba un poco—. Lo siento mucho, pero no te recuerdo, aunque no recuerdo a nadie.

—Está bien —dijo Neliel valientemente, con los grandes ojos un poco cristalinos—. No pasa nada, Itsygo. Pronto me recordarás.

Kurosaki no dijo nada ante eso, tan sólo asintió. Sus ojos volvieron a Grimmjow.

—Los Espadas son... Hollows, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con un poco más de tranquilidad en su semblante. Al parecer, la presencia de un niño lo había calmado.

—Somos más que eso —bufó—. Pero puedes decir que sí.

—Sé... Sé que maté a un Hollow. Una Espada, creo —se corrigió. Hablaba en voz tan baja que sólo Grimmjow era capaz de escucharlo, ni siquiera Muguruma o Neliel podían oírlos—. ¿Es eso verdad?

Grimmjow alzó las cejas.

—Vaya, vaya, así que sí hay algo que recuerdas —murmuró en el mismo tono casi inexistente de voz—. Sí, es cierto que mataste un Espada.

— ¿Ulquiorra Schiffer? —preguntó, casi asustado, y Grimmjow sí reconoció esa emoción como propia de Kurosaki. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y algo cambió en los ojos de Kurosaki—. No se lo puedes decir a nadie.

Volvió a asentir.

— ¿Eso es lo único que recuerdas? —preguntó—. ¿El nombre de quien mataste?

—Sí —contestó—. Soñé con él, en realidad. ¿Tenía los ojos verdes? ¿Se convirtió en polvo?

—Todos los Hollows nos convertimos en polvo cuando morimos —contestó, apartándose un paso, y volvió a hablar con un tono de voz normal—. Tal vez algún día te pase lo mismo, Kurosaki. ¿Sabes qué tienes en la cabeza?

Se llevó dos dedos a la corona de hueso y dio un corto asentimiento, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé qué significa —dijo.

—No puedes ser rey sin un caballo, Kurosaki —replicó—. Harribel me ha enviado aquí porque Hueco Mundo tiene una deuda contigo, pero todos los que se han llamado rey allí les ha ido mal. Lo sé de buena tinta. Uno fue derrotado, el otro asesinado y el último está en este Seiretei, en un calabozo seguramente muy parecido al tuyo.

—No me la puedo quitar —contestó Kurosaki con rabia—. No quiero esta corona, quiero que me devuelvan mi espada y me dejen ir. ¡No tengo poderes! ¡No soy una amenaza!

— ¡_Eres_ una amenaza! —lo interrumpió, levantando la voz—. ¡Lo eres porque antes eras poderoso y ahora ya no, y nadie sabe por qué mierda tienes la composición espiritual que tienes! ¡¿No lo entiendes, Kurosaki?! ¡No van a dejarte ir!

Kurosaki sacudió los barrotes, con una mezcla de impotencia, ansiedad y furia. Si no lo sacaban pronto de allí iba a enloquecer y entonces sí sería un verdadero peligro para los shinigamis.

— ¡¿Y los demás?! —preguntó con fiereza—. ¡¿Y los shinigamis que me encontraron primero?! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡_Él_ me dijo que mis nakamas me estaban buscando!

Se acercó a los barrotes, volviendo a estar a milímetros de Kurosaki.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —siseó con enojo—. ¿Ulquiorra? Nunca le creas nada a ese bastardo, imbécil. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eres? Los shinigamis antes eran tus aliados, pero ahora hay quienes quieren asesinarte porque te has convertido en algo que no pueden tolerar. Tal vez antes hayan sido tus nakamas, pero mientras haya un Hollow viviendo en ti, nunca serás liberado.

— ¿Y Hueco Mundo? —preguntó, desesperado.

—Tenemos una deuda contigo —admitió—. Pero, apenas pongas un pie allí sin ser invitado, Harribel te atravesará de parte a parte y morirás igual que Ulquiorra. Esta deuda se saldó en el mismo momento en que presenté a Neliel como un precedente de tu caso, para ayudarte. Así que ya no te debemos nada.

Volvió a separarse de los barrotes. La rabia comenzaba a correrle por las venas.

—Aún tienes amigos allí afuera, sin embargo —dijo en voz alta, para que Muguruma lo escuchara—. Los Vizards y tu grupito de amigos con los que te metiste en Hueco Mundo. Tal vez te salven y, cuando lo hagan, volveré y tendré mi venganza.

Tomó a Neliel bruscamente, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa, y le dio la espalda. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pero no importaba cuánto se alejara, aún podía sentir los ojos de Kurosaki sobre su nuca, ardiendo en fuego.

— ¡Espera! —lo llamó la voz de Kurosaki, y Grimmjow se detuvo, pero no se volvió para encararlo—. Quiero saber tu nombre. ¿Quién eres?

La Sexta Espada dejó escapar una risa ronca, sarcástica.

—Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos, cuando vuelvas a ser el de antes.

* * *

Amo locamente a Grimmjow, y lo encontré sorprendentemente divertido de escribir. En realidad, este es uno de los capítulos que más fácil han sido de escribir, por eso la longitud.

Espero que les haya gustado. A mí particularmente me encanta: tenemos un POV de Grimmjow, nos da una visión refrescante de las cosas, volvemos a ver HM y las Espadas; más importante aún, vemos a Ichigo después de que lo encerraran.

Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde por la noche (en mi país ya son las ocho de la noche), pero estuve ocupada celebrando mi cumpleaños con familiares y amigos. Juro que no se iban más de mi casa!

**Aviso para los lectores del manga, así que esto contiene spoilers. Si no lees el manga, no leas esto:**

En los últimos capitulos del manga hemos recibido un montón de información del pasado de Isshin y Masaki. Lo que definitivamente no me estaba esperando era a Matsumoto como teniente y a Toshiro como tercer oficial de Isshin. Aun así, y aunque me encanta el rumbo que está tomando Bleach en estos momentos, Pieces no toma en cuenta el cannon a partir de la derrota de Aizen. El mismo summary lo dice: son _dieciséis_ meses después de la pérdida de poderes, no diecisiete. Aclaro esto por el inminente capítulo de Hitsugaya, para que no haya confusiones. En Pieces, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto no tienen idea de quién es el padre de Ichigo y Masaki es una simple humana, no una Quincy.

*fin de spoilers*

En fin, estaré actualizando entre finales de marzo y principios de abril. Sepan tener paciencia conmigo, por favor.

Un beso, Keiian.

PD: me encanta cuando Tite convierte mis headcanons en cannon. ¿Alguien más está que se come las uñas con el manga?

PD2: el día de mi cumpleaños se elige el primer Papa argentino, mi país. _Just sayin'. _(no importa que yo sea atea)


	15. La princesa

Cuando empecé la historia me preguntaron si habría algún OC y yo dije que no, pero fue porque en ese momento este personaje aún no existía, y en realidad no existió hasta que este capítulo fue escrito, porque prefería no inventar un personaje original, pero descubrí que con este OC es más sencillo.

Espero que el capítulo les guste y sepa compensar la demora. Por cierto, la frase se la dice Ulquiorra a Ichigo durante su batalla.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Esas son las palabras de un hombre ignorante de la verdadera desesperación_

**La princesa  
**

—Ve, entonces —le espetó su hermano con su acostumbrada frialdad. Akira tan sólo sonrió, aunque su hermano, en la oscuridad de la habitación, no pudo verla—. Todo esto es tu obra. Hazte responsable.

Ella soltó una risita silenciosa y se puso en pie, arrastrando consigo las largas faldas del kimono.

—Oh, pero sí me hago responsable, nii-san —respondió—. Además, sabías desde el principio que esto es necesario.

Su hermano murmuró algo para sí, y Akira lo observó de reojo.

—Ve ahora —repitió—. Quiero que esto termine de una vez.

Ella asintió obedientemente y, con su acostumbrada sonrisa, se retiró de la habitación en penumbras.

Akira era la princesa imperial, la única hermana del Rey Espiritual; como tanto, tenía deberes y responsabilidades que cumplir, y una curiosidad e intereses que satisfacer. Kurosaki Ichigo, convenientemente, había caído en esas cuatro categorías, y nunca había permitido que su hermano se inmiscuyera en ese asunto.

¿El hijo de un shinigami nacido en el mundo de los vivos que había alcanzado poderes de Hollow? Lo extraño hubiera sido que Akira se hubiera mostrado indiferente a este hecho. Ese tonto de Aizen no había estado desencaminado en interesarse por el chico; quizá hasta lo visitara a él también para restregarle en la cara lo que no había conseguido.

—Hime-sama —murmuró alguien, de pronto apareciendo sobre una de las barandas cercanas. Akira se giró a ver la sombra y asintió como saludo; era su escudo juramentado, elegido personalmente por ella.

—Vamos —le dijo—. Visitaremos la Sociedad de Almas; tengo deseos de visitar a los prisioneros.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se colocó detrás de ella y comenzaron a caminar.

El palacio espiritual consistía de un edificio circular, más parecido a una torre que a un palacio, pero estaba tan lleno de recovecos, pasillos y escaleras que parecía más grande de lo que en verdad era. Además, contaba con numerosos torreones adyacentes que resguardaban jardines. En esos momentos, música llegaba desde allí, y Akira cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de la melodía.

—Hime-sama —murmuró su guardia, sacándola de su ensoñación—, ¿es correcto que viaje a la Sociedad de Almas? Su presencia allí podría provocar un desequilibrio.

—Mantener el equilibrio es trabajo de los shinigamis, no mío —Akira se encogió de hombros con desinterés—. Si no quieres acompañarme, iré sola. No te estoy obligando.

—No, Hime-sama —se apresuró a decir—. La acompañaré.

Ella sonrió con indulgencia, contenta con su victoria, y siguieron caminando en silencio. Su guardia podía ser tan irrespetuoso cuando se lo proponía, cuestionándola de esa manera, pero era una de las razones por las que lo había elegido. Era un poco de aire fresco, y le divertía ver cómo se rendía en cuanto intentaba dejarlo afuera de sus asuntos.

Cruzaron uno de los jardínes con el paso rápido que le gustaba mantener, haciendo caso omiso a las reverencias de los sirvientes que tocaban los instrumentos. Entró en el torreón derecho casi en puntillas de pie, sintiendo excitación por volver a la Sociedad de Almas; se imaginaba que su guardia se sentía tan impaciente como ella.

Aquel torreón solía estar vacío; no era más que un edificio de descarte. Pero allí era donde estaban las cosas más interesantes del palacio. Recuerdos olvidados, diarios inacabados, vestimentas nunca más usadas, retratos llenos de polvo, huesos que contaban historias que ella nunca podría oír... Era el sitio ideal para traer de la muerte a la gente correcta, meticulosamente seleccionada por ella misma.

También era el lugar perfecto para abrir una Senkaimon Real sin que la molestaran.

Se quitó la Zanpakutoh del cinturón _sash_ y la desenvainó para clavarla en el aire. La puerta de hojas dobles apareció con un chasquido de reiatsu negro frente a ella, con ornamentos en oro e imágenes esculpidas, y se abrió lentamente para dejar ver un cuarto oscuro.

Una única mariposa espiritual apareció, destinada a acompañar a su guardia. Como princesa, Akira tenía acceso a cualquier dimensión que deseara visitar.

Apenas atravesaron las puertas, el cuarto oscuro se iluminó de pronto, revelando infinitas puertas. Algunas eran altas y hermosas, otras muy pequeñas, otras demasiado vulgares para su gusto, con rejas y sedas. Cada una conducía a un mundo diferente, mundos en los que su hermano depositaba escaso interés por ser tan poco importantes en el Orden.

Pero a ella sólo le interesaba la Sociedad de Almas. La puerta que la representaba era ancha y muy alta, pero de diseño simple.

—Siempre tan altruistas —murmuró para sí, y la abrió de un tirón.

Atravesó el marco de la puerta con su guardia pisándole los talones. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, pensando en Aizen Sousuke, y la próxima vez que los abrió, la Senkaimon Real los había transportado a las celdas del Primer Escuadrón. A juzgar por la oscuridad y el olor a encierro, debían encontrarse en el nivel más profundo de los calabozos.

—Hime-sama, ¿por qué desea ver al Capitán Aizen? —le preguntó su guardia a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo de calabozos vacías, mientras ella acariciaba con la punta de los dedos los barrotes de las celdas que iban pasando.

—Tengo un par de preguntas —contestó Akira—. Además, el pobre hombre merece ver un poco de lo que quería destruir con tanto ahínco.

Su guardia asintió, pero Akira dudaba seriamente que hubiera entendido sus razones. Para él, Aizen era un traidor y su desprecio por él no podía ser menos que eterno, pero, para ella, era tan sólo alguien muy ambicioso que cometió el grave error de creerse superior. Era un objeto más de su curiosidad y, como tal, iba a ser satisfecha.

Encontró a Aizen en una celda apenas iluminada, atado a una silla con mil hechizos de Kidoh diferentes, sellado en cuerpo y alma. El sello lo había reducido tanto que su reiatsu había quedado tan dañado que apenas se sentía, pero, empleado de la forma correcta, podría acumularlo de tal manera que serviría para perturbar un poco la percepción de otros shinigamis. Las vendas negras que lo ataban a la silla le cubrían gran parte de la cara, dejando descubierta la boca, un ojo y un poco de piel.

Aizen tardó un poco en enfocarla pero, en cuanto lo hizo, un destello de reconocimiento brilló en su único ojo visible, y su boca formó una sonrisa placentera pero tenebrosa.

—La Princesa de la Sociedad de Almas, debo suponer —habló con una voz sedosa y cordial. Akira le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa de su arsenal—. Me siento honrado.

—Yo pensé que te sentirías un poco frustrado, ya que soy una de las personas que planeabas matar —dijo con burla, sintiéndose un poco infantil—. Pero tus sentimientos no me interesan. Sé que eres manipulador y peligroso, y veinte mil años de condena en realidad son pocos. La Central de los 46 ha sido blanda. Querían condenar a esa shinigami por transferirle poderes a un humano, pero a ti, que querías matar a tu Rey, te dan una condena de nada.

—Kurosaki Ichigo no era un humano —replicó con calma.

Akira sintió ganas de sonreír. No había tenido que hablar mucho para sacar a colación el tema que quería discutir con él. Aizen podía actuar como si tuviera todo planeado de antemano, pero ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado a la hermana del Rey Espiritual haciéndole una visita para hablar sobre Kurosaki Ichigo.

—No, definitivamente no lo es —convino con una sonrisa imperceptible—. Es un ser transcendental, que ha sobrepasado tanto a shinigamis como a Hollows.

—Primero debe morir —dijo Aizen de inmediato—. Para ser transcendental, tienes que estar muerto. Por eso los Capitanes y Tenientes que seleccioné hace más de cien años consiguieron ciertos poderes de Hollows, y por eso los Hollows que convertí en Arrancar lo lograron. Kurosaki Ichigo, estando vivo, nunca podría ser transcendental.

Esta vez, la princesa sonrió completamente.

—Él ya ha muerto, Aizen —dijo, disfrutando de la fugaz expresión de odio en el único ojo visible del traidor—. Ha muerto, y ahora es tan poderoso que he tenido que sellar su reiatsu y sus recuerdos hasta ahora. Es interesante, ¿no lo crees? Consiguió lo que tú siempre quisiste y nunca conseguiste.

La boca de Aizen se había convertido en una delgada línea, mientras que su sonrisa sólo se ensanchaba más y más. Detrás de ella, sentía la presencia de su guardia, silencioso y oculto en las sombras.

—Soy un ser transcendental.

— ¿Un ser transcendental habría sido derrotado y sellado? ¿Un ser transcendental estaría aquí encerrado por culpa de una corte rehecha apuradamente? Tienes una Zanpakutoh y sabes emplear Kidoh, pero ¿dónde está tu máscara? ¿Dónde están los poderes de Hollow?

—Tengo algo mucho más superior a todo eso. Tengo la Hogyoku, un artefacto capaz de hacer realidad cualquier cosa.

— ¿La Hogyoku? —exclamó Akira, riéndose despectivamente—. Tú mismo lo acabas de decir. Es un _artefacto_, no importa qué tan poderosa sea. Todos los poderes que te dio, todas las cosas con las que mancilló tu alma, no son más que los resultados de un artefacto. Es artificial, y el alma no puede apoyarse en algo que no sea propio del alma, así que tu preciosa Hogyoku es inútil.

» ¿Ser transcendental? —continuó Akira—. Kurosaki Ichigo es un ser transcendental. Yo soy un ser transcendental. Mi hermano, el Rey que deseas matar, es un ser transcendental. Pero tú... tú no eres más que un shinigami muy poderoso que creyó que podía gobernar en el cielo por tener una Zanpakutoh peligrosa y una Hogyoku.

»Perdiste, Aizen —terminó, irguiéndose aun más—. Perdiste, y Kurosaki Ichigo consiguió naturalmente lo que tú tanto ansiaste crear artificialmente. Mi hermano y yo seguimos vivos y gobernando en el cielo, y tú estás aquí. Ni en veinte mil años conseguirías sobrepasarnos.

—Tu hermano no merece ser el Rey —espetó Aizen cuando Akira ya comenzaba a darle la espalda—. Tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo, y sin embargo deja esa oportunidad en manos de idiotas como la Central de los 46 y Yamamoto.

— ¿Y tú serías un mejor gobernante? —le preguntó, más por curiosidad que por real interés.

—Sí. Sería el mejor soberano que la Sociedad de Almas hubiera conocido.

Akira negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre nunca había estado en el cuarto que guardaba la Senkaimon Real, el cuarto donde las entradas de todos los mundos confluían. No podía pretender que conociera la verdadera razón de por qué existía el Rey Espiritual.

—No se trata sólo de la Sociedad de Almas, Aizen Sousuke —le dijo, mirándolo por sobre el hombro—. Si querías ser Capitán Comandante, hubieras forzado a la Central de los 46 para que te convirtiera en uno —Le dio la espalda completamente; ya había resuelto sus dudas y satisfecho su curiosidad—. Le daré a Kurosaki Ichigo tus saludos.

Akira se echó a caminar por el largo. Le hubiera encantado ver la cara de Aizen cuando distinguiera el rostro de su guardia al pasar por la tenue luz, pero podía imaginársela muy bien por el sonido de sorpresa que emitió.

No pudo evitar que una ancha sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Su guardia era su mejor carta de sorpresa, ya que, después de todo, ¿quién esperaría ver a un hombre matado dos veces?

Se acercaron a la Senkaimon Real, que había dejado abierta a propósito, y se posicionaron en el marco de las hojas dobles. La princesa cerró los ojos, extendió un tentáculo de reiatsu negro que envolvió la muñeca de su guardia y se concentró en el rostro de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Lo próximo que supo fue que volvía a estar en un pasillo de calabozos y, al final de éste, había una única celda ocupada por un chico musculoso y andrajoso con pelo naranja. Akira sonrió ampliamente al verlo y, tras hacerle una seña a su guardia para que se quedara atrás, comenzó a caminar hacia la celda ocupada.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba acostado en el duro banco de su celda. Al sentir sus pasos acercarse, abrió los ojos y la miró directamente. Frunció el ceño y se sentó correctamente, y no habló hasta que Akira estuvo parada frente a los barrotes de la celda.

— ¿Te conozco? —preguntó oscamente.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa con esperanzas de que eso lo tranquilizara.

—En realidad, podrías decir que no —contestó. Era una verdad a medias, y sospechaba que tal vez él se mostraría más perceptivo de esa manera—. ¿Tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo?

—Eso no dejan de repetirme —respondió con el ceño aún fruncido.

Akira levantó un poco la barbilla, observándolo con creciente interés.

—Ya veo —comentó—. Así que tienes amnesia y no recuerdas nada. ¿Sabes a qué se debe eso?

Kurosaki Ichigo la miró con desconfianza progresiva. Lo había estado observando y sabía que muy pocos habían conseguido que se abriera lo suficiente para que les dijera algo de interés, como el Capitán Ukitake o Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. De todos modos, la princesa estaba segura de que le habían estado haciendo las preguntas incorrectas, porque estaban buscando una información incorrecta.

—No, no sé por qué tengo amnesia. Ni siquiera sé si es cierto lo que me han dicho los shinigamis —le contestó finalmente.

—No es bueno que desconfíes de absolutamente todo —le recomendó—. Tal vez sea porque has pasado demasiado tiempo respirando el mismo aire —Lo miró directo a los ojos con un gesto repentino que lo sobresaltó—. Si quieres, te puedo sacar de aquí por un rato, pero debes saber que luego tendrás que volver a esta celda.

— ¿Qué? —Kurosaki Ichigo se puso en pie y se acercó velozmente hacia los barrotes, estando cerca de Akira todo lo que la celda se lo permitía—. ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Y por qué harías eso por mí?

—Haría eso porque despiertas mi curiosidad —contestó con tranquilidad, evadiendo la primera pregunta—. ¿Por qué no te haría ese pequeño favor? No deseo matarte; por el contrario, me sentiría bastante mal si murieras. No te preocupes, no dejaré que algún tonto shinigami más débil que tú o que yo decida que debes ser ejecutado.

—No entiendo qué haces aquí —espetó él, dando un paso atrás. Si de verdad estuviera amenazándolo, esa estúpida celda no serviría de nada—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? No tengo ninguna respuesta que darte. ¡Tengo amnesia! Se supone que eso significa que no recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera tengo poderes.

Ella sólo sonrió.

—El problema, Kurosaki Ichigo —le dijo con tranquilidad— es que has sido mal diagnosticado.

Sus palabras parecieron inquietarlo visiblemente. Sus manos temblaron un segundo antes de cerrarse en puños, sus mandíbulas se encajaron con fuerza y su ceño se frunció aun más.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, maldita sea? ¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó.

— ¿Sabías que el agua tiene propiedades receptivas? —comenzó—. Algunos incluso dicen que tiene memoria. Si hielas agua en un ambiente positivo, el cubo de hielo formará cristales octogonales perfectos; si, por otro lado, expones agua en proceso de congelamiento a un ambiente cargado con energía negativa, formaría cristales sin forma. Las leyendas sobre manantiales de agua curativa tienen sustento, ¡hasta son usadas por los shinigamis! El agua es capaz de retener y transmitir información por tu cuerpo y por los distintos mundos en los que se encuentra.

»El reiatsu es igual al agua. Depende tu energía positiva o negativa, responderá positiva o negativamente a ti. Pero, casi tan importante como eso, los reiatsus tienen _memoria_. Recuerdan cada vez que lo llevaste hasta su límite, cada vez que lo regeneraste; como siempre ha estado contigo, recuerda cada vivencia. Tú no puedes _eliminar_ el agua, ¿verdad? Puedes evaporarla, convertirla en hielo, hervirla, absorberla, verterla en canales y perderla de vista, pero ¿eso significa que te has deshecho de ella? No. Siempre está allí. El reiatsu también es igual al agua en ese aspecto. Puedes mantenerlo en un límite bajo, reducirlo, ocultarlo, pero no deshacerte de él. Una vez que tienes reiatsu, nunca te desharás completamente de él, aunque conserves una mínima parte.

Kurosaki Ichigo guardó silencio tras su explicación. Akira no le había dicho más que la verdad. Reiatsus siempre volvían, sin importar qué.

—Me han dicho... que yo perdí mis poderes tras una gran batalla —comenzó a decir Kurosaki Ichigo lentamente—. Pero tú me estás diciendo que eso es imposible...

—No —lo corrigió—. Sí los perdiste. Es como si te hubieras deshidratado. Pero tu reiatsu, tus poderes, yacían en lo más profundo de tu alma. Verás, el alma de cada individuo es algo infinito; nunca conseguirías conocer todos los recovecos. En sus profundidades guardamos las cosas inconfesables y, en tu caso, ahí estaban tu reiatsu y tus poderes "perdidos".

— ¿A qué te refieres con _estaban_? —preguntó—. ¡Acabas de decirme que no pueden desaparecer!

—Estoy diciendo que ya los has recuperado —le dijo con una sonrisa de conocimiento—. Los recuperaste el día que moriste; mejor dicho, _moriste_ porque los recuperaste. Pero era natural.

El muchacho se llevó ambas manos al pelo y las pasó repetidas veces entre su cabello con frustración. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Akira continuó hablando.

—Eres un ser transcendental. Has comenzado ese proceso de forma natural cuando adquiriste poderes de Hollow por accidente. Desde entonces sólo ha sido cuestión de tiempo que te convirtieras en un ser transcendental, pero para eso tenías que morir antes. El plan se complicó un poco cuando tus poderes se deshidrataron, pero afortunadamente los recuperaste y fuiste capaz de completar el proceso al morir.

— ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices! —le gritó Kurosaki Ichigo con rabia—. ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Contéstame!

—Soy la mujer que selló tu reiatsu apenas moriste —le contestó directamente—. Soy quien te hizo el Entierro del Alma y te envió al Distrito 80 Takatsuki. Tu reiatsu y tus poderes, cuando se deshidrataron, estaban en el nivel más profundo e inalcanzable de tu alma; cuando los tuviste de vuelta y yo los sellé, tan sólo se movieron a un lugar más asequible, más cercano a tu mundo interior. Están ahí; tu reiatsu contiene tus memorias. No es que tengas amnesia; tus recuerdos sólo están sellados, junto a tu reiatsu.

Kurosaki Ichigo la miraba con la respiración agitada y una expresión de máxima alerta.

—Sácame de aquí —le pidió—. Sácame de esta prisión y haré lo que sea. No me importa eso de los seres transcendentales ni los poderes o el reiatsu; tan sólo quiero salir de esta prisión.

Akira esbozó una sonrisa diminuta y se acercó tanto a los barrotes que su kimono se presionaba contra ellos.

—Puedes pensar que esta celda es tu cárcel —dijo en voz baja, de modo que él tuvo que acercarse más para escucharla—, pero tu verdadera prisión es tu mente, Kurosaki Ichigo —Se alejó de los barrotes, pero él se acercó más a ella—. Lamentablemente, no me queda más tiempo en este mundo, a menos que quiera causar un desequilibrio serio, así que no puedo sacarte de esta celda.

— ¿Para qué has venido aquí? —le preguntó con mortal seriedad—. Me confundes hablándome de agua y memorias, y sobre mi alma y que no tengo amnesia al final; me dices que puedes sacarme de aquí pero que no tienes tiempo para hacerlo. ¿Tan sólo has venido a hablar conmigo para hacerme entender menos?

A medida que iba espetándole todas esas cosas, se fue acercando más y más a los barrotes. Era la mejor oportunidad que iba a tener. La princesa Akira estiró un brazo, rompió los travesaños y tomó a Ichigo por la nuca. Desenvainó su Zanpakutoh y, moviéndose con shunpo, atravesó su pecho de parte a parte.

Kurosaki Ichigo apenas tuvo tiempo de poner una expresión sorprendida y dejar escapar el sonido de una respiración contenida. Se llevó una mano al pecho y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

—Para sellar el reiatsu de alguien, tienes que sellar su Cadena del Destino y la Dormida del Alma primero. Los shinigamis utilizan esas horribles vendas negras con las que cubrieron a Aizen, pero yo tengo otro método más efectivo y menos vistoso. Acabo de quitarle el sello a ambas zonas fatales del alma, no te he matado —Akira le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora, la que le daba a su hermano cuando hacía algo indebido que terminaba saliéndole bien—. Serás capaz de recuperar todo si es lo que quieres, pero es _tu _decisión hacerlo. El agua tiene memoria, pero sólo para aquellos que se atreven a buscarla.

Quitó la mano de su cuello y sacó la espada del pecho limpio de Kurosaki Ichigo. Su agarre era lo único que lo mantenía de pie, porque, apenas lo dejó libre, se dejó caer en una rodilla, aun sujetándose el pecho con una mueca de dolor insoportable.

Akira salió de la celda rota y envainó su Zanpakutoh. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero pronto se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro con una expresión de culpabilidad, su sonrisa perdida.

—Lo siento mucho, Kurosaki Ichigo. No quería intervenir en tu vida—fue lo último que le dijo.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba su guardia esperándola. Su expresión era ilegible, pero Akira ya se lo esperaba. Se detuvo justo frente a él y se miraron a los ojos durante largo rato hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Supongo que, cuando me reviviste apenas tuviste la oportunidad, tampoco tenías intención de intervenir —dijo finalmente, con su habitual poco respeto.

Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—No me pude resistir. Una historia tan dulce y triste. Tu vida fue desperdiciada dos veces, así que ¿por qué no darle un propósito la tercera vez? —respondió—. No debí haberte traído a la Sociedad de Almas, debe traerte muchos recuerdos. Lo siento.

—Está bien —Shiba Kaien le sonrió brillantemente—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor de alguna manera. Ya no tengo nada que hacer en la Sociedad de Almas, pero la corte del Rey Espiritual... ¡Quién sabe!

Akira rió sinceramente.

—Vamos, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Las cosas tomarán su rumbo correcto a partir de ahora... O eso espero. Todo depende de él.

* * *

Este capítulo explica por fin qué fue lo que le pasó a Ichigo. Pero no está la información completa, sino que se terminará de revelar todo en el próximo capítulo.

¿Les gustó Akira? Siempre me llama la atención cuando en Bleach dicen "El Rey y su familia", así que me tomé la libertad de crearle una hermana. ¿Por qué se entrometió en la vida de Ichigo si no era esa su intención? Próximo capítulo :) Sobre Kaien... No será un personaje importante para el fic; en realidad tengo planeado que esta sea su única aparición. ¿Por qué lo incluí? Precisamente porque su historia me parece muy triste y merece una segunda (o tercera) oportunidad. Será como Ulquiorra: lo metí para darme el gusto.

Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y por los reviews a **El ángel de la oscuridad, Hotaru Saturn Black, Guest, Asashi-san, Dark-Kuchiki17, oO Akisa oO, Sexy Style, Furuya-kun, Sorcerer001, robstar, Kureimy, IrinaxD, RoOw'z, Claudy Summer, Acui y** **Alexzha**. Me hacen muy feliz con sus palabras :)

Espero poder actualizar en un par de semanas.

Un beso, Keiian.


	16. El último día en la Tierra

Este es un capítulo "normal", en el sentido de que no es del punto de vista de un personaje específico, y es especial por el hecho de que hacemos un retroceso al último día con vida de Ichigo. Por fin resolveremos el misterio principal del fic! Tendrán que tener en mente algunas de las cosas a las que se hizo alusión en capítulos anteriores.

La frase de este cap se la dice Ichigo a Keigo cuando éste le pregunta si extrañaba a Rukia.

Disfruten del capítulo!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Me tomó diecisiete años ganarme esta vida normal. Espero que siga así de tranquila hasta el día en que muera._

**El último día en la Tierra**

Dieciséis meses, y ni una sola alma visible en todo ese tiempo.

Era lo que Ichigo había estado rogando durante toda su vida hasta que conoció el mundo de los shinigamis y descubrió que, en realidad, tenía los medios para evitar que la gente que quería sufriera el mismo destino que su madre.

Perder sus poderes era el precio para derrotar a Aizen, e Ichigo lo había pagado voluntariamente. Con eso acabarían las batallas, todos estarían a salvo y el mundo volvería a tener sentido. Tampoco tenía tanto tiempo para deliberarlo; así que, simplemente, lo hizo.

En la Tierra estaban Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san, y también Ishida, Inoue y Chad para proteger a los demás, incluyéndolo a él mismo. Incluso su escandaloso padre podría ser de ayuda.

Una vida normal era lo que siempre había deseado. Sin ver espíritus, sin combatir Hollows, sin el peso de tener que proteger a tantos humanos constantemente hundiéndole los hombros. Ahora era un estudiante, y su única preocupación era mantener sus notas altas.

Era la vida que siempre había anhelado. No había razón, entonces, para estar tan alicaído. Después de todo, ¿cuántas personas tenían la oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre desearon? No muchas. Él era uno de esos afortunados.

Entonces ¿por qué sentía que su vida no tenía sentido?

.

_07: 17  
_

— ¡Onii-chan, hora de levantarse! —resonó la alegre voz femenina, y el aludido se sentó en su cama—. ¡Levántate!

El cielo estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube enturbiando el paisaje. Eso era suficiente para ponerlo de un relativo buen humor apenas Ichigo se despertó. Bostezó, se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, se levantó y se puso el uniforme.

En la cocina estaban sus hermanas. A Ichigo le seguía sorprendiendo cuánto habían crecido ambas en poco más de un año. Ya eran adolescentes, pero él siempre las vería como sus dos hermanitas bebés.

— ¡Onii-chan! —Yuzu le sonrió radiante, y él le devolvió el gesto lo más naturalmente que pudo—. ¡El desayuno ya está en la mesa!

—Gracias, Yuzu —respondió, tomando su asiento en la mesa. Karin, ya en el uniforme de su escuela, desayunaba con su usual tranquilidad. La ceremonia de bienvenida en la escuela de las mellizas se había atrasado, por lo que Yuzu seguía sin usar el uniforme delante de él "para darle la sorpresa" (aunque Ichigo sospechaba que, en realidad, era uno de los intentos de su hermana de animarlo), pero Karin no parecía tener ese problema.

Ichigo suspiró y procedió a comer su desayuno, ignorando todo lo posible el escándalo que su padre montaría en cualquier momento.

_07: 31  
_

Ichigo salió de su casa antes que sus hermanas y tomó el camino de la derecha. En la esquina, Mizuiro ya lo estaba esperando y, al verlo, se quitó los auriculares y le sonrió cortésmente.

—Buenos día, Ichigo —le dijo cuando llegó a su altura.

—Hola —saludó simplemente, devolviéndole la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, y emprendieron el camino hacia la escuela.

_07: 45  
_

— ¡Chicos! —En su euforia habitual, Keigo salió disparado como una flecha hacia ellos en cuanto los vio atravesar la puerta del aula, pero Ichigo se limitó a correrse un paso hacia la izquierda y dejar que Keigo aplastara su rostro contra su puño levantado—. Qué malo eres, Ichigo —se quejó el muchacho, sosteniéndose la nariz, que sangraba un poco.

—Buen día, Keigo —fue lo único que le dijo, adelantándose para tomar su asiento habitual en la clase.

—Hey, Ichigo —El aludido miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con Tatsuki—. ¿Me trajiste el manga que te presté?

—Oh, sí —respondió vagamente, abriendo su bolso para buscar el tomo—. Gracias, aquí tienes.

— ¡Ichigo, ¿por qué no intercambias material de lectura conmigo?! —Keigo ya estaba a su lado, abrumándolo con su escena de amigo celoso—. ¡Tengo unos mangas _ecchi_ que serán perfectos para ti...!

—Ichigo no es un pervertido, Asano —suspiró Tatsuki con impaciencia.

—Mejor dale esos a Mizuiro —sugirió Ichigo.

— ¡No puedo, porque ahora Mizuiro ha optado por fingir que no es mi amigo...!

Pero, afortunadamente, en ese momento entró la profesora, interrumpiendo a su amigo definitivamente.

_10: 34  
_

Si Ichigo estaba seguro de algo, era que _no_ iba a estudiar medicina para ser un doctor como su padre, así que las clases de Biología lo aburrían mortalmente. Comenzó a dibujar garabatos en su cuaderno distraídamente, de vez en cuando mirando por la ventana.

¿Habría algo más aburrido en el mundo que verse forzado a estar sentado mientras alguien seguía hablando y hablando sobre algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo? Él había sido hecho para la actividad física, evidentemente...

Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un ruido en el pasillo. Giró la cabeza con curiosidad y, justo cuando vio pasar a Ishida corriendo, escuchó la voz del profesor de la clase siguiente.

— ¡Ishida! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡A la enfermería! —contestó Ishida, y luego lo perdieron de vista pasillo abajo.

Por supuesto, Ichigo sabía muy bien a dónde se dirigía en verdad.

_13: 23  
_

Ichigo no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Ishida hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero fue una charla más bien inexistente.

—Ishida —lo llamó, acercándose a él apenas lo vio en el patio.

El aludido se dio vuelta con un sobresalto casi imperceptible.

—Ah, Kurosaki —saludó, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó con suspicacia, dándose cuenta de cómo jugueteaba con la manga de su uniforme.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió retóricamente—. Si me disculpas, tengo algo importante que consultar en la biblioteca.

Ichigo ni siquiera se molestó en intentar detenerlo. Sabía cuándo alguien lo evitaba.

_13: 29  
_

Después de la no-charla con Ishida, Ichigo se dirigió a la terraza, donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros almorzando.

Apenas lo vio, Inoue le dedicó su sonrisa más radiante y lo saludó con la mano enérgicamente.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun, por aquí! —lo llamó con su alegría acostumbrada. Ichigo se dirigió a ellos y se sentó en un sitio libre junto a Chad, mientras Inoue le hablaba una vez más—. Hoy es un bonito día, ¿no crees? —Y sonrió.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo algo distraídamente. No se creía ni una palabra de todo el acto de Inoue pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Pararse y decirles a todos que se fijaran bien en ella, porque Inoue Orihime definitivamente _no_ se sentía feliz? Esa no era una opción. No podría hacerle eso a la pobre chica, cuando ella tampoco lo delataba a él.

Era increíble pensar que, de todos sus amigos, la única que veía claramente a través de sus mentiras y sus sonrisas fingidas fuera Inoue. Ella parecía entenderlo mejor que Chad y Tatsuki, sus amigos más antiguos, y mejor que Keigo y Mizuiro, con quienes pasaba gran parte del día.

Pero no quería pensar en la razón de por qué Inoue actuaba como actuaba, así que se enfocó en el _obento_ que Yuzu le había preparado para ese día.

_13: 59  
_

A Ichigo le seguía sorprendiendo lo mucho que sus amigos habían cambiado durante esos dieciséis meses. En la mayoría eran sólo un corte de pelo diferente (más largo, más corto...), pero las diferencias estaban allí.

Tatsuki sólo usaba el cabello suelto en el colegio, porque a Ichigo le constaba que se lo sujetaba en un moño mientras estaba en el doujo o en su casa. Inoue ya no utilizaba las horquillas de su hermano en el pelo, sino en su ropa, y su sonrisa se había vuelto ligeramente más distante, casi de forma imperceptible.

Keigo se había vuelto más perceptivo y Mizuiro, menos frío. Y podía jurar que Chad estaba más alto, y ahora Ishida era el presidente de clase.

No eran grandes cambios. Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki lo seguían tratando igual después de haberse enterado por boca de Chad e Inoue su verdadera ocupación un año atrás. Ishida se hacía cargo de los Hollow y, cuando era necesario, Chad le echaba una mano si no estaba ocupado con su trabajo de medio tiempo o entrenando. Tatsuki se había convertido en profesora en su doujo y Mizuiro seguía sacándoles dinero a sus novias mayores.

Ichigo se había vuelto más observador en el transcurso de esos dieciséis meses, quizá a causa del aburrimiento. No tenía nada más interesante que hacer además de observar a sus amigos, una distracción que aprovechaba a menudo.

En su cabeza, los roles de sus amigos estaban bien definidos.

Ishida cazaba, Chad entrenaba e Inoue mentía.

¿Y él?

Él se conformaba con arrastrarse de un día a otro.

_14: 58  
_

La práctica de básquet de ese día terminó rápido. A pesar de estar sudando, no estaba cansado; de hecho, no le molestaría seguir entrenando durante una hora más, pero tenía que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo con Unagi-san.

Después de darse una ducha rápida y salir de los vestuarios, se dirigía hacia la salida del instituto cuando distinguió a Ishida salir del edificio principal.

— ¡Oi, Ishida! —gritó, ganándose la atención del mencionado—. ¿Ya te vas?—Ishida tan sólo asintió. Se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho había estado evitándolo todo el día, y creía saber por qué—. Te has estado comportando como un idiota durante todo el día, Ishida, esquivándome de esa forma. No quería hablarte de los Hollows.

—Oh... —Ishida lucía bastante avergonzado de sí mismo, casi ruborizándose, pero salvó la situación carraspeando y subiéndose los anteojos por el puente de la nariz—. Supongo que tienes razón, Kurosaki.

Ichigo asintió. Cuando salieron de la escuela, tomaron el mismo camino, para la sorpresa de ambos.

—Creía que tu casa estaba por el otro lado —comentó Ishida.

—Y lo está —convino Ichigo—. Sólo que ahora estoy yendo a mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Ya veo —respondió el otro y, sintiéndose hablador ese día, prosiguió—. ¿Estás ahorrando para la universidad, entonces?

—Más o menos —El ex shinigami sustituto se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, es más para irme a vivir solo cuando terminemos este año. ¿Tú no trabajas?

—No —respondió Ishida—. He conseguido una beca en la Universidad de Tokio.

— ¿En serio? —Ichigo lucía muy sorprendido, ya que no tenía ni idea de esa parte de la vida de Ishida; una sonrisa socarrona pero genuina se le formó—. ¿Vas a estudiar diseño de modas?

—Muy gracioso —replicó Ishida, nuevamente acomodándose los anteojos—. Lo dices porque tienes envidia de que tengo las tardes libres, a diferencia de ti.

Para la sorpresa del Quincy, escuchó la risa de Ichigo. Fue breve y no muy ruidosa, pero Ishida estaba bastante seguro de que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kurosaki reírse _de verdad_ en dieciséis meses.

—Quién sabe, quizás tengas razón —respondió Ichigo a la ligera.

_15: 11  
_

Ichigo e Ishida caminaron las siguientes calles mientras la conversación entre ellos progresaba fluidamente. Ichigo no era un gran conversador y ellos rara vez se ponían a hablar realmente, sin discutir ni contradecirse constantemente, de modo que se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que debían partir caminos.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que ellos podían tener una conversación de verdad?

—Yo tomo este camino, Kurosaki —indicó Ishida, señalando con el pulgar hacia la derecha.

Ichigo asintió.

—Yo tengo que seguir por aquí —respondió. Luego, sin razón aparente, miró hacia el cielo y frunció el ceño—. Creo que esta noche lloverá. Nos vemos, Ishida.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió el Quincy.

—Ah, y felicidades por la beca en diseño de moda —sonó la voz de Ichigo cuando el otro ya le daba la espalda.

Una vena casi se marcó en la frente de Ishida.

— ¡No voy a estudiar diseño de modas! —gritó, irritado, y echó a caminar a paso vivo por la calle, alejándose del ex shinigami sustituto.

Pero tuvo tiempo para escucharlo reírse entre dientes por su arrebato y pensó que ese debía ser uno de sus días buenos.

No tenía forma de saber que esa sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

_15: 23  
_

— ¡Llegas tarde! —Unagi-san le tiró un periódico enrollado en la cara a Ichigo apenas lo vio entrar por la puerta—. ¡Se supone que debías estar aquí a las tres!

—Sí, sí, perdón —se disculpó distraídamente, y estiró la mano para tomar una de las dos tazas de té que había en la mesa, pero su jefa le dio un manotazo antes de que pudiera agarrarla—. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Por ser un mal empleado —respondió Unagi-san con altivez—. Y porque no es para ti. Es para un cliente importante que vendrá en cualquier momento.

—De acuerdo —Ichigo se enderezó con contrariedad—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer hoy?

—Tienes que espantar a unos bravucones que han estado pasando el rato en la segunda calle Mashiba —Su jefa alzó las cejas—. Parece que han estado molestando a los residentes del vecindario.

Ichigo asintió.

—Bien, puedo hacerlo.

— ¡Más vale que puedas!

_15: 46  
_

—Te has entrometido con las personas equivocadas, mocoso —gruñó el líder de la banda, un tipo desagradable con la cara llena de piercings.

— ¿Tú crees? —replicó Ichigo. Por Dios, esos tipos no eran _nada_.

La "banda" entera se le lanzó encima, pero Ichigo se los sacó de encima con codazos, puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos en los lugares apropiados, y en cuestión de minutos todos estaban en el suelo con rostros de absoluta derrota.

— ¡Y la próxima vez que decidan molestar por aquí, necesitarán sillas de ruedas para caminar durante meses! —les espetó, apuntándolos con el dedo, sólo por si las dudas.

A veces, para descargar tensión y quemar la energía que le sobraba, los trabajos raros que Unagi-san le encargaba no estaban tan mal.

_16: 54  
_

Ichigo llegó a su casa después de cumplir otro de los trabajos sin sentido de su jefa, pero con un atado de billetes en el bolsillo que lo hacía sentir bastante seguro de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Estoy en casa —se anunció, dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

—Bienvenido.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, Onii-chan!

—_Good evening, my son! —_Isshin se dirigió a él a toda velocidad, pero lo bloqueó fácilmente y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras—. ¡Sí, definitivamente eres mi hijo...! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Masaki, debes estar tan orgullosa de nuestro bebé en estos momentos...!

— ¡Cállate, viejo idiota!

—Karin, ¿por qué eres tan malo con papá?

Ichigo dejó atrás a su ruidosa familia, sin hacer caso a los desvaríos de su padre. Ya en su habitación, dejó el atado de dinero junto a sus otros ahorros y se tumbó en su cama.

Un par de años atrás, antes de conocer a Rukia, siempre que se acostaba era para pensar en lo desafortunado que era por su capacidad de ver fantasmas. En ese preciso momento, no estaba lamentándose, pero tampoco se sentía feliz.

Era un sentimiento de sentirse incompleto. El día había sido absolutamente normal, sin nada remarcable, y aun así había sido un muy buen día. ¿Tan vacía y aburrida se había vuelto su vida? ¿Con tan pocas emociones?

Ichigo pensó que enojarse con el mundo por tener la capacidad de ver espíritus era mucho mejor que mirar la vida pasar delante de sus ojos, sin la voluntad de dar un paso adelante y comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

_18: 04  
_

Revolviendo entre sus cosas, su mano tocó una superficie de madera que Ichigo sacó de debajo de la cama. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberse puesto a buscar aquel viejo juego cuando vio qué había encontrado.

Era su antiguo pase de shinigami, el que le habían dado en la Sociedad de Almas.

Apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, se metió el objeto sin vida en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

_18: 21  
_

Necesitaba aire para despejarse, así que fue al camino junto al río donde había perdido su madre y pasado sus últimas tardes con Rukia.

Ichigo pateó una roca con furia.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Había sido un buen día! ¡Un día aburrido, sin emociones, sin pensar en shinigamis, sin pensar en Hollows! ¡Sin pensar en Rukia, en Renji, en Ikkaku, en Byakuya y el resto! ¡Sin pensar en Grimmjow, Ulquiorra o Aizen! ¡Sin pensar en Zangetsu o en su Hollow!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer en su vida de nuevo el pase de shinigami? No había tenido corazón para deshacerse de él dieciséis meses atrás y no lo tendría ahora tampoco.

Estaba tocándolo, agarrándolo con los dedos crispados. El pase de shinigami estaba completamente muerto, frío, un objeto inútil que sólo servía para indicarle todo lo que alguna vez tuvo y había perdido.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó con rabia.

En ese momento, comenzó a llover con fuerza.

_19: 51  
_

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, parado junto al río, con la cabeza gacha, apretando abstraídamente su pase de shinigami. La lluvia ya no le importaba. ¿Por qué iba a importarle, si todo había perdido sentido tanto tiempo atrás?

No sabía si estaba llorando o no, pero todo era tan abrumador. Era la vida que había anhelado durante muchos años, pero ahora que la tenía se sentía tan vacío como un Hollow. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Ir a la universidad? ¿Ahorrar para irse a vivir solo en cuanto tuviera el dinero suficiente? ¿Qué le importaban a él todas esas cosas?

Era alguien impotente. Inútil. Incapaz. No podía ayudar, no podía proteger, no podía ver a sus nakama. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía culpar a los shinigamis de haberlo dejado atrás; había sido su propia decisión, su culpa.

Pero ¿qué otras opciones tenía? No podía rendirse y dejar ver su vida pasar. Ishida iba a estudiar a Tokio el año siguiente. Chad ya estaba trabajando. Inoue se estaba esforzando para volver a la normalidad. Él era el único estancado en el pasado.

La lluvia se intensificó, y entonces lo escuchó.

—Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo se dio vuelta para ver quién lo había llamado. Agradeció que el cielo se hubiera ennegrecido tanto a causa de la lluvia al ver que Urahara estaba allí, resguardado de la lluvia por un paraguas verde.

Urahara siguió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, con esta lluvia? —le preguntó con amabilidad—. ¿No quieres un paraguas?

—Estoy bien —replicó, enderezándose en toda su altura, y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vamos, vamos, Kurosaki-san, yo pregunté eso primero —Urahara sonrió infantilmente.

Ichigo inspiró con fuerza. No estaba en condiciones de ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo a Urahara Kisuke, que seguramente lo estaría leyendo como un libro abierto. Se sentía perturbado y un poco nervioso, y muy, muy triste.

Aquel había pasado de ser uno de sus días buenos a ser uno de los peores hasta la fecha.

—Salí a dar un paseo cuando me atrapó la lluvia —mintió.

Urahara lo miró con sospecha, pero optó por dejarlo pasar.

—Ya veo —dijo.

— ¿Y qué hacías tú por aquí? —volvió a preguntar Ichigo. Estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza y tenía un nudo en la garganta—. La tienda está en el otro lado de la ciudad.

—Tenía que asegurarme de algo —El hombre del sombrero sonrió, e Ichigo no supo descifrar esa sonrisa—. De todos modos, ya tengo que volver a la tienda. Te sugiero que vuelvas pronto a casa, Kurosaki-san, o preocuparás a tu familia.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, pero Urahara continuó sonriendo y agitó la mano en son de despedida antes de darse vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

Otra vez solo, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo de lleno las punzantes gotas de lluvia en el rostro.

— ¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar ahora? —se susurró a sí mismo.

_19: 59  
_

_¡Mírate! ¡Tan desesperado! ¡¿Es esa la imagen digna de un Rey?!_

Ichigo reaccionó súbitamente a la voz en su cabeza. Los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, dio un tirón con su cabeza hacia delante, llevándose una mano al pecho.

_¡Eres tan patético, Ichigo! ¡Desesperación! ¡Indecisión! ¡Dolor! ¡Miedo! ¡Esas no son las cosas que debería sentir un Rey! ¡¿Dónde está todo tu poder, eh?! ¡¿Tan asustado estás que no puedes pararte por ti mismo?! ¡¿Dónde están tus instintos, Ichigo?!_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, incrédulo—. ¡Se supone que te has ido!

_¡JA! ¿Irme? ¡Nunca! ¡Estoy aquí mismo, Ichigo, dispuesto a quitarte la corona que ya no te mereces! ¿Dónde está toda tu grandeza? ¿Dónde está todo tu valor? ¿Tus poderes? ¿Tu fuerza? ¿Tu omnipotencia? ¡Se han ido! ¡Dejaste morir todo lo bueno que tenías para retenerme!_

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó, sintiendo algo retorcerse dentro de su pecho. Se sintió furioso consigo mismo—. ¡Se supone que con el Saigo no Getsuga Tensho, tú y Zangetsu se habían ido!

_Me dejaste morir, Ichigo, ¡dos veces! ¡Nos dejaste morir a ambos! ¡Eres incapaz de mantenernos con vida! ¡Un Rey que deja morir a sus súbditos no merece ser llevado por un caballo!_

—Deja de decir estupideces —ordenó—. Y vuelve por donde viniste. Te vencí una vez, y te venceré de nuevo si hace falta.

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? Renunciaste a tus poderes y nos encerraste en la oscuridad. Nuestro pobre viejo Zangetsu... ¿Cómo has podido acceder a esto, Ichigo? ¿A esta vida tan absurda? ¡Nada tiene sentido!_

La voz maniática de su Hollow giraba en su cabeza, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

— ¡No puedes culparme! —gritó—. ¡Era lo que tenía que hacer!

_¿Dejarnos de lado era lo que tenías que hacer? ¡Eres estúpido, Rey! ¡No debes dejar nunca de lado la fuente de tu poder!_

Entonces, lo golpeó.

Su Hollow había tomado posesión de su cuerpo humano.

Un alarido escapó de su garganta y se llevó las manos al rostro, donde una máscara de hueso ya estaba formándose. Cayó de rodillas. No podía parar de gritar. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa cantidad masiva de dolor, pero era peor que antes.

_No te preocupes. No te dejaré morir como tú me dejaste morir a mí. Nos mantendré con vida._

Intentó decir algo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue espuma, sangre y un sonido extraño, de ahogo, que no se acercaba ni primitivamente a una voz humana. Su Hollow lo estaba controlando y lo único que tenía como escudo era su voluntad.

¡Quería pedir ayuda! A Zangetsu, a Rukia, a Urahara, a Hirako, a quien sea. Pero era imposible. Iba a verse confinado en su propio cuerpo. Sería obligado a ser el caballo.

Gritó. Era lo único que podía hacer.

La lluvia se intensificó.

Reiatsu negro comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Ichigo había dejado de sentir desde las rodillas hacia los pies, y comenzó a arañarse la máscara en formación. Tenía los dedos húmedos por la sangre, la espuma y la lluvia.

Entonces sintió su propio reiatsu alzarse como defensa contra la invasión de su Hollow. Zangetsu tampoco se había ido, aparentemente.

El reiatsu blanco de su parte shinigami se disparó exponencialmente para contrarrestar el reiatsu negro de su Hollow. Se encontraron en un punto, fundiéndose, mezclándose, juntándose, doblándose, fusionándose. Los dos reiatsus opuestos se habían hecho uno dentro del alma de Ichigo.

Sus gritos cesaron y el dolor remitió; jadeaba, y lo único que sentía era cierto embotamiento, como si alguien lo hubiera aislado. Respiró. Hubo silencio durante un momento y, luego, frío y lluvia.

.

_¿Qué es esto? _

Era como lo había visto en muchas películas. El alma miraba desde afuera el cuerpo muerto que había desocupado, que era lo que Ichigo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Estoy... muerto?

Enseguida supo que sí, que acababa de morir. Se sintió extrañamente calmado. Era algo lógico, ¿no? Semejante explosión de poder y reiatsu, y esa fusión extraña que había sentido; no eran cosas para humanos. Un cuerpo humano jamás podría haber resistido algo semejante. Era perfectamente racional que muriera.

_¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Un shinigami? ¿Un Hollow? ¿A dónde debo ir? ¿A la Sociedad de Almas? ¿A Hueco Mundo?_

Entonces, para su horror, se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando.

Remolinos de reiatsu negro y blanco se estaban formando alrededor de su cuerpo muerto y de su forma espiritual. Se movían frenéticamente, salvajemente, sin dirección alguna. Ichigo ya estaba viendo los daños, extendiéndose en oleadas mientras más reiatsu se escapaba de su alcance.

Fuera de control. Todo estaba completamente fuera de control.

— ¡NO!

Pero gritar no serviría de nada. ¿Acaso los gritos iban a servirle para controlar su indomable reiatsu, para evitar que matara a otros? Había visto lo que la simple presencia de Aizen les había hecho a sus amigos humanos, ¿qué consecuencias tendría sobre ellos, sobre su propia familia, su reiatsu descontrolado?

Estaba viendo el mismo infierno, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

_Será mejor que controles esto, Ichigo. O todos morirán y nosotros no te serviremos de nada._

¡Era la voz de Tensa Zangetsu! ¡La voz que tenía cuando se fusionó con su Hollow!

Pero no tenía forma de controlar su propio poder. Nunca había aprendido. ¿No le decían todos que siempre estaba emanando reiatsu inconscientemente?

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que controle esto?! ¡No sé hacerlo! ¡Mierda! ¡No quiero lastimar a nadie!

Hubo un destello dorado a su lado. Se giró inmediatamente hacia su derecha, sorprendiéndose enormemente cuando vio a una mujer vestida con un kimono opulento y una Zanpakutoh sujeta a su cadera. Lo estaba mirando directamente, enfrentándolo.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo, y le sorprendió la firmeza en su voz—. No debo intervenir en tu vida, pero vas a estropearlo todo si no te detienes ahora mismo.

La miró sin entender, y comenzó a desesperarse. Sentía un miedo terrible. ¿Eso era lo que sentían los demás mientras él tenía una batalla? ¿Esa sensación de ahogo, de opresión, de no poder respirar a causa de su reiatsu?

Estaba aterrorizado por su propio poder, por la posibilidad de no poder controlarlo y terminar matando a alguien.

La mujer arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Tienes miedo, Kurosaki Ichigo? —preguntó.

—Ayúdame —le pidió—. No sé controlar mi reiatsu. ¡Voy a matar a alguien si no hago algo pronto!

—Si no puedes controlarlo tú, no hay forma de que pueda hacerlo yo —replicó la mujer—. Tu reiatsu viene de _tu _alma, no de la mía. Sin embargo, si estás tan desesperado y asustado... hay algo que pueda hacer. Pero tiene sus consecuencias.

—Por favor —accedió de inmediato—. No me importa lo que pase después.

— ¿Estás seguro? —inquirió ella—. La última vez que tomaste una decisión sin pensarlo te llevó a dieciséis meses de remordimientos. Puedo ayudarte sellando tu reiatsu, y todo este infierno se irá, pero perderás tu memoria, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo contuvo la respiración. Estuvo a punto de decir que no. Era otra gran pérdida, otro gran sacrificio que hacer para poder proteger a sus seres queridos. No estaba dispuesto a volver a perder algo muy importante para él, pero entonces sintió cómo la intensidad de sus poderes aumentaba, presionándolo también a él.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Lo haré. Pero, después... Llévame a la Sociedad de Almas, por favor.

La mujer del kimono asintió.

—Te va a doler —le advirtió, y entonces desenvainó su Zanpakutoh y lo apuñaló en el pecho a fondo hasta que la punta de la katana salió por su espalda.

No tuvo tiempo para gritar de dolor. La mujer sacó su Zanpakutoh de su cuerpo, dejando un agujero en el medio de su pecho, por el que empezaron a entrar las primeras partículas de reiatsu. Poco a poco, las oleadas y remolinos creados por su propio poder comenzaron a doblegarse, acercándose con sumisión a Ichigo y volviendo a formar parte de él.

—Aún recuerdo —le dijo a la mujer, mirándola con expresión inquieta cuando el proceso finalmente terminó y no había daños a la vista

Ella levantó una ceja, y entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta por primera vez de que, como él, ella tenía pelo naranja. La mujer se adelantó nuevamente y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sorpresivamente volvió a atravesarlo de parte a parte con su Zanpakutoh.

—Ya no —respondió en voz baja. La misteriosa mujer suspiró mientras lo veía perder la consciencia, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo para que no cayera al piso—. ¿A la Sociedad de Almas, dijiste? Normalmente no hago esto, pero... —Apoyó el mango de su espada en la frente del joven sin memoria y un agujero de luz se abrió bajo sus pies. Con cuidado, hizo que el cuerpo de Kurosaki Ichigo descendiera por el agujero—. Al Distrito 80 Oeste, Takatsuki —susurró en su oreja antes de dejarlo caer completamente dentro de la Sociedad de Almas.

La princesa Akira se puso en pie con lentitud, viendo cómo el agujero se cerraba en el piso junto a ella. Miró alrededor, sintiéndose satisfecha de que el reiatsu descontrolado de un ser transcendental no hubiera dejado daños visibles. Entonces distinguió el cuerpo humano de Kurosaki Ichigo, yaciendo sin vida junto al río.

Suspiró y se acercó al cadáver para cerrarle los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando sin ver cómo la lluvia, incesante, caía sobre él.

* * *

Por supuesto, Hollow Ichigo fue el gran responsable de toda esta odisea.

Y he aquí la explicación completa de por qué murió Ichigo. Nos tomó 16 capítulos llegar a este punto, pero imagino que ha valido la pena, ¿no? Si alguien tiene alguna duda, son más que bienvenidos de preguntarme.

De todos modos, aún hay más capítulos de Pieces esperando ser publicados. Ya estoy finalizando los últimos capítulos, cosa que me hace sentir triste y realizadade una manera extraña.

Puede que a muchos les parezca extraña la ausencia de Rukia en los pensamientos de Ichigo, pero la explicación es sencilla: hasta que encontró el pase de shinigami, su día venía siendo uno de los mejores precisamente porque no pensaba en ningún shinigami y, mucho menos, en Rukia. Es mi headcanon que pensar en ella le resultaba demasiado doloroso, así que prefería evitar hablar del tema, por eso le dijo a Keigo que no la extrañaba cuando éste le preguntó.

Lamento mucho la falta de respuesta a reviews de los últimos capítulos, pero la falta general de tiempo en mi vida me impide contestarlos. Pero quiero que sepan que los leo absolutamente todos y que me hacen muy feliz, así como los favoritos y los alertas.

Por otra parte, quería decirles que ya estoy terminando el fic, así que apresuraré el espacio entre las actualizaciones para que los últimos capítulos no sean tan espaciados.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo y que sus dudas hayan sido respondidas, pero si aún las tienen pueden preguntarme que intentaré contestarlas en algún hueco de tiempo que me haga :)

Un beso, Keiian.


	17. Kurosaki Ichigo

No, sus ojos no los engañan... ¡Es un nuevo cap de Pieces SIN atraso de más de un mes! Después de todo, dije que iba a comenzar a acelarar las publicaciones.

La frase de este capítulo es bastante famosa y a mí personalmente me encanta: se la dice Ichigo a Byakuya durante su batalla. ¡Disfruten del cap!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Si los milagros sólo ocurren una vez, ¿cómo se les llama cuando ocurren una segunda vez?_

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero con lo que su vista se topó fue una superficie gris y completamente plana que ya conocía: el suelo de su celda. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado yaciendo allí durante una cantidad de tiempo que no lograba discernir. Titubeantemente, se acercó una mano al pecho y lo tanteó; estaba intacto, como si la mujer de antes nunca lo hubiera apuñalado, pero sentía una fuerte presión en esa zona, como si allí hubiera un gran vacío.

Se quedó tumbado donde estaba, incapaz de pensar algo. Su cerebro era una masa rosada sin pensamientos, conciencia, imágenes o palabras. Estaba absolutamente en blanco, únicamente dedicado a sentir el suelo que lo sostenía y el vacío en su pecho.

Cuando comenzó a reparar en el frío de su mejilla, probablemente a causa de estar tendido en el suelo, empezó a razonar con cierta dilación entre pensamiento y pensamiento. Luego, un pensamiento coherente se abrió paso entre su neblinosa mente.

_¿Estoy... vivo? _

No.

La respuesta llegó a su mente inmediatamente, casi antes de que completara aquel pensamiento. De un golpe, memorias comenzaron a inundar su mente. Recordó a sus padres, a sus hermanas y a los amigos humanos que había dejado atrás en el mundo de los vivos. Recordó a Rukia, y a Renji, y a Byakuya, y a Ikkaku, y a Kenpachi y al resto de sus amigos shinigamis. Recordó a Grimmjow, a Yammy y lo que le había hecho a Ulquiorra. Recordó su pelea con Ichimaru, el secreto de su padre, el entrenamiento en el Dangai y la derrota de Aizen. Recordaba despedirse de Rukia, a lo que siguieron los dieciséis meses más vacíos, inútiles e impotentes que había vivido.

Recordaba el último día de su vida con una claridad tan exacta que lo asustaba. Si lo intentaba, aún podría recrear la sensación de la Zanpakutoh de la mujer del kimono atravesándolo de parte a parte y deteniendo la catástrofe que había estado a punto de desatarse.

Colocó ambas manos en el suelo para impulsarse hacia arriba. Mareado, descubrió que le temblaban los brazos violentamente, pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir levantándose. Estaba arrodillado, luego de pie con las manos asiendo con fuerza sus rodillas para evitar caerse, hasta que finalmente pudo mantenerse parado con la ayuda de la pared.

El mundo giraba a su alrededor. Ichigo se sentía débil, vacío, afiebrado. La sangre le bullía en los oídos, casi impidiéndole pensar. Apretó los dientes con rabia. Acababa de sobrevivir al Takatsuki; sobreviviría eso, definitivamente.

Sabía que no se estaría sintiendo bien pronto y anhelaba más que nada un soplo de aire fresco. Así que, reuniendo toda la voluntad y firmeza que pudo, comenzó a arrastrar los pies por el suelo, siempre usando la pared como soporte. Un sudor frío le corría por la cara y el cuello, deslizándose por su espalda. En algún momento de su patética huida por el pasillo de su prisión comenzó a sentir náusea subiéndole por el esófago. ¡Lo último que necesitaba era vomitar, maldita sea!

Así que apretó los dientes, intentó no marearse mucho y se prometió a sí mismo que, apenas saliera de la cárcel (si recordaba bien, estaba en el Nido de Gusanos) y el aire fresco y el sol tocaran su cara, se dejaría caer al suelo y se haría una bola hasta que alguien lo encontrara y volviera a arrojarlo a su celda.

Lo único que necesitaba era salir al mundo y sentir la libertad acariciarle la piel. Nada más importaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta, se sintió casi sin fuerzas para continuar. Había un rellano y, a pesar de la falta de guardias, había una escalera, un reto mucho más peligroso que un par de shinigamis de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Inspiró aire con fuerza. Podía hacer eso. Si había derrotado a Aizen, entonces podía subir unas malditas escaleras y no desfallecer en el proceso.

Cada peldaño era una tortura y, a medida que seguía subiendo, siempre apoyándose en la pared, se sentía cada vez peor. Seguía transpirando como si estuviera corriendo una maratón y su visión estaba tan borrosa que en algunas ocasiones lo único que era capaz de ver era una negrura confusa; sus brazos y piernas estaban tan débiles y temblorosos que muchas veces se vio rebajado a arrastrar su cuerpo por los peldaños, siempre hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba.

Cuando llegó a un rellano con una puerta, se detuvo un momento a descansar y recuperar el aliento. No hizo amago de entrar a la habitación que había detrás de la puerta; había más escalones, y no dejaría de subir hasta que completara ese ascenso y encontrara la salida.

Su infierno particular terminó cuando llegó al final de las escaleras. Una vez más no había guardias, pero Ichigo no podía hacer que su cansada mente se intrigara por esto. El último tramo de peldaños lo había hecho arrastrándose como un gusano y, aprovechando la posición, se las arregló para terminar arrodillado y comenzar a enderezarse. Cuando por fin logró mantener recta la cabeza, comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

Dio pasos temblorosos a través del corto rellano hacia la puerta y jadeó en busca de aire cuando comenzó a tambalearse. En un momento tropezó y se hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera porque sus manos encontraron la puerta y logró apoyarse en ella. Respiró una vez más con fuerza. Un poco más, un poco más, y luego podría dejarse llevar.

Cubrió con su mano sudorosa el picaporte, lo giró y empujó. Ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse cuando un nuevo mareo hizo que el mundo entero diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su cabeza. Consiguió dar dos pasos, pasando el límite del umbral. Entonces, un soplo de brisa fresca le rozó el rostro y sintió los rayos del sol acariciarlo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando llenar todo lo posible sus pulmones de aquel aire nuevo y puro. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el mundo le pareció demasiado brillante, demasiado incandescente. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Sus piernas volvieron a temblar con intensidad y su visión volvió a nublarse. Levantó un pie para volver a dar un paso, pero falló en encontrar terreno y comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo.

No le importaba. Había salido. Eran libres de nuevo.

— ¡El prisionero!

— ¡Escapó!

Escuchaba las voces, pero poco le preocupaban. Finalmente su cuerpo golpeó el suelo y su visión se volvió tan negra que se desmayó.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba despertando en una camilla. Su mente estaba completamente despejada y, para su enorme sorpresa, descubrió que de hecho se sentía bastante saludable. Internamente agradeció aquel de estado, porque no creía ser capaz de aclarar las cosas sintiéndose tan enfermo como antes.

— ¡Vaya, qué bien! —sonó una voz que no le costó identificar, y movió sus ojos con frenesí para localizar al que había hablado—. Me alegro de que finalmente hayas despertado, Ichigo.

Finalmente logró ubicar a Hirako Shinji, que le sonreía torcidamente desde un extremo cercano a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba. Casi inmediatamente, otra figura entró en su campo de visión y le tocó la frente.

—Todo parece correcto —La Capitana Unohana le dedicó su sonrisa más bondadosa y maternal—. Nos tenías muy preocupados, Kurosaki-san.

_Me imagino_, pensó mientras se incorporaba en la camilla, pero no exteriorizó sus pensamientos. Tenía preguntas más urgentes que hacer.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En el Cuarto Escuadrón? ¿Qué pasó con los demás? ¿Y mi Zanpakutoh? ¿Dónde está Zangetsu? ¿Qué...?

—Caray, esas son muchas preguntas —lo interrumpió Unohana sin perder la sonrisa—. Por ahora necesitas saber que estás en buenas condiciones. Parece que has recuperado tu memoria milagrosamente. ¿Te importaría decirnos cómo pasó?

Antes de contestar, se detuvo a observar por primera vez el lugar en el que estaba. Se sobresaltó al ver que, además de Unohana y Urahara, el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto estaba también allí. Estaba sentado en una silla, reposando las manos sobre su bastón, e Ichigo sabía que lo estaba mirando directamente a pesar de que tuviera los ojos cerrados. Entonces, al sentirse analizado por una mirada que no estaba _verdaderamente_ sobre él, tragó en seco y se dio cuenta de que no tenía manera de explicar cómo sus poderes habían sido sellados.

Si les hablaba de la mujer del kimono y la Zanpakutoh, ¿le creerían? Evidentemente era una shinigami, y una muy poderosa, pero nunca la había visto. Ni siquiera usaba el traje reglamentario. El kimono tan suntuoso que llevaba sólo podía indicar que era de la nobleza. Quizá era un miembro de una de las Casas Nobles. Por alguna razón, le vino a la mente que ella tenía pelo naranja, del mismo tono que él.

No, no podía hablarles de la mujer del kimono y la Zanpakutoh, pero sí de lo demás.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de engañarlos, y si su rostro revelaría la mentira.

—Realmente... no lo sé —carraspeó, y procedió a contar la historia de su muerte, cómo su Hollow había despertado e intentado dominar su cuerpo y cómo sus poderes shinigamis habían revivido a causa de esto, luchando el control del Hollow. El torrente de energía había sido demasiado para su cuerpo humano, dejando incapacitado a su corazón de seguir funcionando.

—Pero eso no explica por qué perdiste de nuevo tus poderes por un tiempo, o tus recuerdos —dijo pensativamente Unohana.

—No sé cómo pasó —La mentira salió fácilmente de sus labios. Sentía las miradas de los tres Capitanes posarse pesadamente en él, como un ancla hundiéndolo en el fondo del mar—. No tengo recuerdos entre el momento en que morí y en el que desperté en el Rukongai con amnesia.

—Tampoco sabemos cómo llegaste allí —agregó Hirako desde su posición—. Quizá alguien te hizo el entierro del alma y también selló tus poderes.

—Ya hemos acordado que esa opción es improbable, Capitán Hirako —contestó Unohana con su benevolencia habitual—. Si un shinigami hubiera estado con Kurosaki-san cuando falleció, ya lo sabríamos.

Se hizo el silencio entre los cuatro. Ichigo intentó convencerse de que su rostro no revelaba nada; estaba seguro de que lucía bastante demacrado y, a pesar de que ya se sentía mejor, sentía el cuerpo cansado y pesado. Con un poco de suerte, si notaban algo raro en él, lo relacionarían con los sucesos recientes.

—De todos modos —Yamamoto habló por primera vez, rompiendo el silencio, y todos los ojos de la habitación lo observaron—, tenemos que decidir qué harás a partir de ahora, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tienes partículas de Hollow y shinigami, así que tienes que entrenar para mantener tu Hollow a raya y controlado.

Ichigo asintió. Si bien aún no se había dedicado a pensar profundamente en ese tema, no podía más que estar de acuerdo con Yamamoto, ya que era el curso lógico de las cosas. Miró en dirección a Hirako, que no había dejado de observarlo desde que había despertado.

—La última vez entrené con los Vizards —comentó, pensativo—. ¿Crees que tengan problema con que vuelva a entrenar con ellos, Hirako?

—No, en realidad no les molestaría —admitió, pero entonces aplastó toda la convicción de Ichigo—. Pero el problema es, Ichigo, que entonces estabas, cómo decirlo... vivo. Y ahora no.

—Tienes que quedarte en la Sociedad de Almas —estableció Yamamoto. Al sentir la mirada estupefacta de Ichigo, completó—. Es decir que también tienes que unirte a un Escuadrón.

Fue como si le hubieran vuelto a vaciar el cerebro. Así como no había tenido tiempo para pensar en el entrenamiento, tampoco había pensado en lo que significaba estar realmente muerto. Alguna parte de su mente había deducido y asumido que volvería a Karakura y viviría en su casa dentro de un gigai.

La idea de vivir en la Sociedad de Almas, pertenecer a un Escuadrón y trabajar como un shinigami era un poco inquietante. Aunque había desarrollado lazos fuertes con algunos de ellos, nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un shinigami. Al principio, cuando descubrió todo ese nuevo mundo de mano de Rukia, había sido un simple sustituto; luego, tras el secuestro de Rukia y durante el tiempo que duró el rescate, los había antagonizado dentro de su cabeza y, a pesar de que las cosas al final habían resultado bien, siempre sintió que su lealtad a la Sociedad de Almas era más bien suelta. Después había descubierto a su Hollow interior y se había desatado la guerra de invierno, pero cuando fue a Hueco Mundo lo hizo por su propia cuenta para rescatar a Inoue.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas. No quería desanimarse a sí mismo, pero tampoco iba a engañarse: había estado dieciséis meses oxidándose y, en realidad, su control sobre su Hollow nunca había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para que se sintiera confiado de que no se volvería en su contra. Si regresaba al mundo de los vivos, nada le aseguraba que no volvería a perder el control de sus poderes y causar un desastre, y no podía asegurar que la próxima vez no aparecería milagrosamente la mujer del kimono y la Zanpakutoh.

Inspiró aire lentamente, tomando su decisión. Preferiría volver a Karakura y entrenar allí, pero la Sociedad de Almas era más segura y, además, no era un mal lugar para vivir. Rukia estaba allí, después de todo, y cualquier lugar en el que ella estuviera era mejor que los demás.

—De acuerdo. Pero tengo dos condiciones —agregó rápidamente. La Capitana Unohana le sonrió abiertamente, Hirako pareció extremadamente complacido y Yamamoto tan sólo asintió impasible—. Quiero hacerle llegar a mi familia que estoy bien y que iré a visitarlos apenas pueda. Y no sé qué han hecho con mis nakamas, pero, si no recuerdo mal, ellos me encontraron primero y las Fuerzas Especiales los redujeron. Si los han encerrado, quiero que los liberen.

—Bien —accedió Yamamoto, para sorpresa de Ichigo, que esperaba algún tipo de oposición a su pedido—. Estaba esperando a que volvieras a la normalidad para dejarlos en libertad y tú mismo les expliques lo sucedido; de otra manera, hubieran provocado otro alboroto y habría tenido que castigarlos de nuevo —El Capitán Comandante se puso en pie con ayuda de su bastón y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación—. Quiero que se reporte conmigo dentro de dos días, Kurosaki, y lo quiero en un Escuadrón para ese entonces.

Entonces salió de la estancia, dejándolo a solas con una radiante Unohana y Shinji, que estaba sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

—Pero... ¿a qué Escuadrón perteneceré? —preguntó en voz alta, más para sí mismo, casi teniendo un escalofrío al pensar en Kenpachi queriéndolo en el Undécimo Escuadrón.

Hirako lo sorprendió extendiendo súbitamente los brazos como si esperara que corriera a ellos para un abrazo, sonriendo como un maniaco. ¡Incluso se estaba riendo entre dientes!

— ¡Bienvenido al Quinto Escuadrón, Ichigo! —exclamó, su sonrisa tergiversada ampliándose hasta límites insospechados—. ¡Encantado de trabajar contigo!

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló, espantado—. ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Yo nunca he dicho que quiero que seas mi Capitán!

—Oh, ¿entonces optas por el Capitán Kuchiki? —Hirako sonrió con astucia—. ¿O quizás prefieras a Zaraki Kenpachi?

— ¡A cualquiera menos tú!

—Vaya, vaya —La maternal, tranquila y escalofriante voz de Unohana cortó de raíz la discusión—. Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu Capitán, Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo rompió a sudar y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Hai, Capitana Unohana —dijo, temiendo seriamente por su vida. A pesar de que la mujer tenía una sonrisa candorosa, el aura que desprendía le ponía los pelos de punta. Pensándolo _muy bien_, prefería mil veces a Hirako antes que a la Capitana Unohana o a Kenpachi. Aunque, si le hubieran dado la opción de elegir, probablemente hubiera optado por el Treceavo Escuadrón, con el Capitán Ukitake. Entonces tuvo un impulso. —Unohana-san —llamó, apartando a un lado la sábana que lo había estado cubriendo y poniéndose en pie—, necesito pedirle un favor.

—Oh, ¿y qué sería eso, Kurosaki-san? —preguntó con curiosidad, cualquier aire de amenaza olvidado.

—Necesito ir a ver a Rukia —pidió—. ¿Sabe dónde está? ¿La han encerrado también?

—Ah, en ese caso yo te llevaré —intercedió Hirako, abandonando su lugar en la pared, aún sonriendo como un maniaco—. Sé exactamente dónde está.

Ichigo asintió y miró a Unohana; si ella le decía que aún no podía salir de la enfermería, difícilmente podría desobedecerla, pero la Capitana tenía una expresión de simpática aprobación, así que salió detrás de Hirako.

Una vez fuera del Cuarto Escuadrón, Ichigo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntarse si aún sería capaz de usar el shunpo después de tantos meses de desuso cuando el Vizard le hizo una seña para que despegara. Omitió un suspiro, dio un paso hacia delante y, al segundo siguiente, ya estaba utilizando el shunpo como si nunca hubiera dejado de practicarlo.

Se sentía bastante bien, dándole una nueva capa de seguridad. Que pudiera moverse con el shunpo significaba que aún era capaz de controlar sus habilidades shinigamis.

Estaba disfrutando tanto de aquella porción de libertad que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Hirako le gritó que ya habían llegado. Cuando descendió en el suelo, su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que estaban ante la mansión Kuchiki.

—Pensé que estaba encarcelada —observó.

—Y lo está —dijo Hirako, descendiendo junto a él con gracia—. Aparentemente, Byakuya decidió que estaría más cómoda allí dentro que debajo del Treceavo Escuadrón.

—Tsk —murmuró, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Hirako, pero lo ignoró y preguntó—. ¿Se supone que nos dejará entrar?

Él no tendría problema en entrar por la fuerza a la mansión Kuchiki y comenzar a buscar a Rukia por su cuenta, pero si ahora pertenecía al Gotei 13 y a un Escuadrón, hacer eso le traería problemas. Que tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, para ser honesto.

Hirako sólo sonrió y entró a la mansión, pasando por debajo del arco de entrada; Ichigo lo siguió, mirando con un poco de desconfianza los jardines. Había estado un par de veces como huésped y, aunque era un lugar definitivamente hermoso, no podía olvidar que allí era donde tenían a Rukia.

Se detuvo en seco al ver quién estaba junto al lago. La persona, evidentemente también sintiendo su presencia, giró la cabeza para mirarlo y le dedicó una mirada frívola.

—Veo que has decidido dejar de holgazanear por ahí —dijo Byakuya con su acostumbrado desinterés.

Ichigo lo miró con molestia.

—No estaba _holgazaneando _—protestó—. Estaba encerrado contra mi voluntad, para tu información.

Byakuya siguió mirándolo como si creyera que esa no era excusa suficiente.

—Vamos, vamos —intervino Hirako con ligereza, sonriendo despreocupadamente—. Ya sé que son amigos, así que no hacen falta que actúen como si no se pudieran ver ni en pintura.

Y luego rompió a reír al ver la cara de horror de Ichigo y la de velada exasperación de Byakuya.

—Rukia está en una de las habitaciones del ala este —fue lo único que ofreció el Capitán Kuchiki antes de volver su vista al lago.

—Hai —asintió Ichigo, y se dirigió al ala este, dejando atrás a Hirako y Byakuya, frunciendo el ceño por lo que había dicho el primero. ¿Él, amigo de Kuchiki Byakuya? ¡Jamás!

Ichigo estuvo unos buenos diez minutos merodeando por la mansión hasta tropezar con el ala este. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, con la vana esperanza de lograr sentir el reiatsu de Rukia, sin éxito.

— ¡Rukia! ¡Oi, Rukia! ¿Dónde te has metido? —llamó cuando se dio por vencido, vagabundeando por los pasillos del ala este.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, llamándola, hasta que una voz le respondió finalmente.

— ¿...Ichigo? ¡¿Estás ahí?!

— ¡Rukia! —Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz de Rukia y se encontró frente a una puerta shoji—. Oi, ¿estás aquí?

—Sí, pero está sellada con Kidoh. No creo que puedas... —respondió Rukia.

Ichigo no la dejó terminar. Se sentía inmensamente mejor ahora que volvía a saber dónde estaba su amiga y al haber escuchado su voz otra vez. Le dio una patada a la puerta shoji, sorprendiéndose enormemente cuando la rompió en dos.

Rukia estaba del otro lado. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándola. Seguía siendo una enana, pero ahora tenía el pelo más corto y una insignia de teniente le adornaba el brazo izquierdo. Sus ojos violetas eran los mismos que siempre lo devolvían a la realidad y le daban un propósito cuando estaba desesperado.

Ichigo no se dio cuenta que había estado perdido hasta que volvió a verla. Como si hubiera estado buscando algo inconscientemente y por fin lo había encontrado en la sonrisa que Rukia le estaba dedicando. Esos dieciséis meses había estado viviendo su vida sin ninguna guía, incapaz de funcionar correctamente sin Rukia allí.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa estiró las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

—Hola —dijo simplemente. Y, entonces, una patada impactó en su estómago—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué mierda fue eso?!

— ¡Idiota! —le gritó Rukia, aparentemente enojada—. ¡Desapareces durante un mes, nos matas de preocupación a todos, te encierran durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo ¿y lo único que me dices ahora es "hola"?!

— ¡Bueno, perdón! —dijo, pero sonó más como una protesta. Se puso en pie, preguntándose qué pasaba ese día con los Kuchiki que estaban tan raros—. Pero esperaba una mejor bienvenida.

— ¿Mejor? —resopló Rukia, y luego el enojo dio paso a la confusión—. Espera, ¿ya no tienes amnesia?

—Para nada —respondió, y le dio un golpecito en la frente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos por su poco característico comportamiento—. Y adivina quién es un nuevo miembro del Gotei 13 por órdenes del Capitán Comandante.

Rukia lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Tú, un miembro del Gotei 13? —se burló—. Me encantaría ver eso.

—Aparentemente tendrás toda le eternidad para verme —le respondió.

Ella pareció sorprenderse ante eso, como si aún no hubiera asimilado las consecuencias de que Ichigo perteneciera a un Escuadrón. En realidad, para ser sincero, él tampoco había reparado en que estaría allí eternamente.

—Bueno —repuso Rukia y, cuando la miró, se sorprendió un poco al verla sonreírle—, tal vez eso no sea algo tan malo, ¿no?

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa diminuta. Si se lo decía así, no era una idea tan desastrosa. Después de todo, había tenido dieciséis meses para comprobar qué tan poco sentido tenía su vida sin Rukia.

* * *

El ichiruki está progresando lentamente. Sé que no ha habido mucho de ello en el fic en general, pero a partir de aquí aparecerá más.

No sé si esto es lo que estaban esperando o no que pasara con Ichigo, pero es lo mejor opción que tiene. En miles de fics se ha jugado con la idea de qué pasaría si Ichigo muriera y se incorporara al Gotei 13, aunque yo personalmente creo que no tiene mucha pasta de shinigami. Como se mencionó en el cap, su alianza con la Sociedad de Almas siempre fue suelta. La pregunta es qué tan bien se adaptará teniendo un Hollow interno.

Mil gracias a los favoritos, alertas y sus hermosos reviews a **Hotaru Saturn Black, o0 Akisa 0o, El ángel de la oscuridad, Adrii Kyouyama, neko dani, mega lex, Kureimy, Guest, Guest, Guest, thebluecharm, kiramun e IrinaxD.**

Para el guest que me preguntó como suscribirse a fanfiction, es muy fácil: en la barra azul superior de la página, haces clic en "Log in" o "Sign up", no me acuerdo muy bien cuál de los dos era, y te suscribes :)

SPOILERS DEL CAPITULO 327 DEL MANGA: Sinceramente no puedo creer que después de un año sin ver a Ishida, él vuelve uniéndose al Vanderreich. Sí, ya sé que probablemente lo hizo para vengar a su madre, pero dudo muchísimo que Juha Bach pase por alto que ése es el hijo de una de las Quincies que mató. Aparte de eso, estos últimos capítulos me encantaron.

Estaré actualizando dentro de dos o tres semanas, depende de cuánto avance con el último capítulo del fic.

Un beso, Keiian.


	18. Hitsugaya Toshiro II

Para ser sincera, quería actualizar la historia los primeros días de junio... Pero el tiempo no siempre abunda y, bueno, el último capítulo es siempre difícil de escribir para mí, de hecho estoy algo atascada, pero ya lo sacaré adelante.

La frase de este capítulo se la dice Ichimaru a Ichigo durante su batalla en la falsa Karakura. No sólo está directamente relacionada con los pensamientos de Hitsugaya durante este capítulo, sino que también tiene un significado un poco más sutil que espero que capten (¿quizá es muy sutil? ¿O muy obvio? Ya no sé). También sería buena idea tener en mente el primer capítulo que Hitsugaya tuvo. Espero que disfruten del cap!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Pieces**

_Cualquier persona inteligente se cuidaría de ti_

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**

El Capitán Hitsugaya no era bueno para la intriga y los misterios. Le gustaba entrenar con su Zanpakutoh, mantener el Décimo Escuadrón en buenas condiciones y, si tenía la suerte suficiente, conseguir que Matsumoto hiciera su papeleo.

Por eso, cuando Kurosaki Ichigo murió y desapareció, estuvo a punto de pedirle al Capitán Comandante que mandara a otro en su lugar al mundo de los humanos.

Yamamoto le había dado una orden muy específica y, si bien era capaz de llevarla a cabo, implicaba poner en práctica toda la intriga y misterio en los que _no _era bueno en absoluto.

El Capitán Comandante tenía sus motivos para desconfiar de Urahara y querer mantener un ojo en esa macabra investigación. Durante cien años, había creído que el anterior Capitán del Duodécimo Escuadrón era el responsable de la transformación en Vizards de varios Capitanes y Tenientes. Yamamoto era un anciano, y definitivamente no olvidaba esa época de caos en el Seiretei. Toshiro había sido muy joven por ese entonces; ni siquiera había aplicado para la Academia shinigami, pero Matsumoto le había contado todo acerca de esa época, y sabía que había sido una de las más difíciles.

Yamamoto le había echado la culpa de ese desastre a Urahara durante cien años y, a pesar de que actualmente era sabido que el responsable había sido Aizen, toda esa desconfianza era difícil de erradicar en alguien tan conservador como el Capitán Comandante.

Toshiro hubiera preferido sinceramente que fuera otro en su lugar al mundo de los vivos. Alguien más juicioso, como Komamura, o más rápido en obedecer, como Soi Fong. Sin embargo sabía por qué lo había elegido a él. Tenía experiencia moviéndose en Karakura y también sería capaz de juzgar el momento adecuado.

—No puedo adivinar qué hará Urahara Kisuke en caso de que encuentre a Kurosaki —le había dicho Yamamoto cuando lo citó, dos meses atrás, en su oficina para darle esa misión—. Ya han sido dos veces las que él actuó por su propia cuenta con respecto a ese niño, y no me gusta. No sé lo que hará, pero, siendo lo más probable que Kurosaki se haya convertido en Hollow, Urahara quizá quiera encontrarlo él mismo y llevarlo a Hueco Mundo. O quizá planea matarlo. No podemos saber sus planes.

Pero Yamamoto tenía otro plan, un as bajo la manga que Toshiro había olvidado completamente.

El Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón suspiró y terminó de leer el último documento de su pila, mientras la de Matsumoto no hacía nada más que crecer y crecer tras días de negligencia de su Teniente. Se puso en pie y se estiró con un suspiro.

Después de todo, ninguno de los respectivos ardides de Yamamoto y Urahara habían dado frutos. Kurosaki Ichigo le había dado un giro inesperado a la situación y había aparecido vagando en la zona más salvaje del Rukongai sin memoria. Cuando esto llegó a oídos de la Cámara de los 46, éstos clasificaron a Kurosaki como peligroso y decretaron que las Fuerzas Especiales fueran tras él y lo apresaran temporalmente.

Coincidentemente, al mismo tiempo el grupo de Kuchiki había llegado de alguna manera a la conclusión de que Urahara no tenía las mejores intenciones, decidieron romper con su grupo de investigación en el mundo de los humanos y darse a la fuga para buscar a Kurosaki en la Sociedad de Almas. Toshiro estaba bastante seguro de que se habían dirigido allí porque no tenían otra opción y que siguieron ese camino cuando sintieron que las Fuerzas Especiales les pisaban los talones.

Había sido una coincidencia que Ishida se tropezara antes con Kurosaki que los del grupo de Soi Fong. Ellos habían desoído las órdenes de sus superiores, así que el razonamiento lógico de la Capitana fue apresarlos también a ellos.

Pero nunca había habido prisioneros mejor tratados que ellos en toda la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Kuchiki y Abarai fueron confiados a Byakuya, y los tres humanos fueron a parar al Primer Escuadrón bajo la vigilancia del Teniente Sasabike, que siempre había sido un alma compasiva.

El que inquietaba a Toshiro era Kurosaki.

Diagnosticado como amnésico, el ex shinigami sustituto no había hecho más que repetir y repetir que él no tenía nada que ver con el Seiretei; incluso clamaba que nunca había tenido hambre en todo su tiempo en el Rukongai. Dentro de su prisión, Kurosaki se había convertido en una fiera estresada y nerviosa. Al principio luchaba contra los barrotes y paredes con toda la vehemencia de su desesperación por liberarse, y se había destrozado los dedos intentando romper las trancas de hierro. Cualquiera que intentara hablar con él conseguiría únicamente un grito, un gruñido, un ceño fruncido profundamente o una mirada agresiva.

Pero a los pocos días pareció encontrar un poco de calma en sí mismo y sus intentos de resistencia se volvieron esporádicos. Tenía momentos de calma, quietud y distanciamiento; incluso hubo una semana en la que rehúso hablar una palabra. Pero sus silencios se veían interrumpidos por episodios de violencia, en los que lo único que hacía era atacar su propia celda (y algunas veces a sí mismo, si los reportes del Comandante de la Unidad de Detención eran verídicos) con inmensurable rabia.

Lo único constante en su comportamiento había sido su desconfianza. No importara quién se presentara para hablar con él para intentar ganar un poco más de información, lo único que recibiría de Kurosaki sería una mirada intensa y palabras vacías en los mejores casos.

La Capitana Unohana había hablado de una enfermedad psicológica humana llamada bipolaridad, pero el Capitán Kurotsuchi había desechado esa idea argumentando que los ataques de violencia seguramente eran provocados por el Hollow. Desafortunadamente, Toshiro estaba de acuerdo con él.

La situación estaba alcanzando un punto muerto rápidamente. _Entonces_, como para empeorarlo todo, el Capitán Hirako había considerado que ése era el mejor momento para invitar a dos Arrancar a la reunión de Capitanes. Lo que la Sexta Espada dijo acerca de antecedentes era bastante interesante, y Ukitake había comenzado una investigación en ese tema, al haber atraído su atención también.

Hasta que un día Kurosaki simplemente rompió sus cadenas, recuperó tanto sus poderes como su memoria y logró salir del Nido de Gusanos en un estado algo patético y debilitado, ya que se había desmayado inmediatamente después. De alguna manera, había terminado formando parte del Quinto Escuadrón por petición de Hirako. Su presunta bipolaridad no se había hecho presente desde entonces.

En su opinión, Kurosaki no tenía madera de shinigami. Era indisciplinado, desobediente y no sabía escuchar órdenes; sería un dolor de muelas para su Capitán, pero mejor que él tuviera el dolor de muelas en vez de Toshiro.

Él ya había tenido suficiente estrés en el mundo de los humanos lidiando con la búsqueda del alma de Kurosaki al mismo tiempo que intentaba vigilar a Urahara y evitar que Matsumoto lo dejara en bancarrota por usar _su _tarjeta de crédito cuando se escapaba para ir de compras.

El siguiente problema por solucionar era el diminuto detalle de que Kurosaki tenía un Hollow fusionado con su Zanpakutoh que muy posiblemente influenciara su comportamiento. Le gustaría decir que eso no tenía nada que ver con él, pero tristemente sí lo incumbía, así como incumbía a todos los Capitanes del Gotei 13.

Nada les aseguraba que de alguna manera el Hollow dentro de Kurosaki no tomaría el control. Entonces no tendrían más opción que deshacerse de él y, aunque Toshiro no se sentía confortable con la idea, ¿qué otra cosa podrían hacer? Kurosaki aseguraba que podía controlarlo y seguramente debía tener alguna forma de mantener a raya al Hollow, porque no era el tipo de hombre mentiroso.

— ¡Capitán! —se escuchó la alegre y ruidosa voz de Matsumoto cuando entró en la oficina—. ¿Por qué esa cara larga, Capitán?

Toshiro contuvo un suspiro de exasperación y se puso en pie, cerrando los ojos.

—Matsumoto, vamos —ordenó impasiblemente, y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó a medida que él pasaba por delante de ella y abandonaba la oficina.

—Tú sólo sígueme.

Visiblemente confundida, su Teniente hizo lo que le ordenaba y caminó detrás de él. Sorprendentemente, y para su fortuna, no lo bombardeó con preguntas de qué sucedía y a dónde estaban yendo, sino que lo seguía silenciosamente. Matsumoto era incumplidora y vaga, pero sabía hacer "trabajo de campo" cuando era necesario.

Abandonaron los cuarteles del Décimo Escuadrón en silencio y, haciendo uso del shunpo, comenzaron a moverse por el Seiretei. El lugar que quería alcanzar se dibujaba muy claro en la cabeza de Toshiro y, guiándose con la luz del sol de mediodía, se dirigió a uno de los terrenos cercanos de la Academia donde había estudiado.

A medida que se fueron acercando, Toshiro percibió que aquel descampado estaba rodeado por sólidas paredes de Kidoh.

— ¡Capitán, mira! —Matsumoto, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, apuntó a algo que hasta entonces no había atraído su atención.

La pared de Kidoh más cercana presentaba una grieta en su base, por la que escapaban oleadas de reiatsu negro y blanco. Toshiro ya sabía a quién pertenecía ese reiatsu: no sólo era inusual que un shinigami presentara más de un color en su reiatsu, sino que éste era distintivamente denso.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba teniendo su entrenamiento.

Como medida adicional para la seguridad del resto de los shinigamis mientras Kurosaki se adiestraba para controlar sus nuevos e insólitos poderes, Tsukabishi Tessai y Ushoda Hachigen habían sido traídos desde el mundo de los vivos para crear aquel espacio aislado con sus Kidohs avanzados. Kurosaki se había negado en redondo a usar el dojo que se encontraba en las profundidades del Primer Escuadrón, lo que había hecho que Toshiro sospechara que quizá había desarrollado claustrofobia durante sus semanas de prisión.

Pero lo que definitivamente llamó poderosamente su atención fue la persona junto a la grieta por la que se escapaba el reiatsu de Kurosaki.

Urahara Kisuke.

Frunciendo el ceño, el Capitán Hitsugaya disminuyó la velocidad de su shunpo y aterrizó con suavidad junto al tendero, Matsumoto descendiendo unos pasos atrás. Miró con cautela a Urahara. Por supuesto, el shinigami exiliado había sabido desde el principio que el segundo motivo por el que Toshiro hubiera estado en el mundo de los vivos era para vigilarlo, resultando en que Toshiro fuera el doble de reservado a su alrededor, y aún en ese momento podía sentir la tensión entre ambos.

—Urahara —saludó con inexpresividad.

—Hola, Hitsugaya-san —devolvió el tendero con su típica voz alegre pero tranquila—. Me alegro de volver a verlo sano y salvo.

Hitsugaya asintió como respuesta y se dedicó a observar la escena que transcurría dentro de las paredes de Kidoh, donde Kurosaki y el Capitán Hirako estaban teniendo un combate. Incluso desde afuera de aquel espacio cubierto, Toshiro podía notar que el ex shinigami substituto estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el ritmo. Le habían devuelto su Zanpakutoh, que había dejado de ser aquella espada mellada y rota con la que lo encontraron, pero ahora con una forma ligeramente diferente, y aun así era obvio que Kurosaki estaba perdiendo. Se había deshecho de la tela blanca con la que generalmente se cubría la corona de hueso, pero tampoco daba signos de haber usado ataques Hollow.

—No es extraño que esté teniendo problemas —comentó con ligereza Urahara después de un corto tiempo de silencio—. Después de dieciséis meses de inactividad y contando su encarcelamiento, no es ninguna sorpresa.

Toshiro, testarudo, se empecinó en no responder. No estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente y hacer como si la tensión no estuviera allí. No después de haberse pasado semanas enteras haciendo exactamente eso. Ya no estaban en el mundo de los vivos en medio de una situación de extrema delicadeza buscando fútilmente un posible Hollow sádico.

De soslayo, vio cómo la sonrisa de Urahara lentamente moría hasta ser casi imperceptible.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —habló Hitsugaya antes de que el exiliado pudiera decir algo—. ¿Por qué Abarai, Kuchiki y los amigos humanos de Kurosaki se separaron de nuestro grupo después de hablar contigo? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijiste?

Urahara, que había estado orientando su cuerpo hacia él hasta ese momento, se volvió para mirar a Ichigo devolverle un ataque a su nuevo Capitán. Su sombrero emitía sombras sobre sus ojos.

—Me preguntaba por qué no me lo habías preguntado hasta ahora, Hitsugaya-san —murmuró, pero Toshiro no respondió y esperó a que continuara—. De hecho, no les dije nada. Creo que se frustraron por el paso lento de la investigación y por el hecho de que el rastro que encontramos no aportó pistas. Supongo que se asustaron al pensar que, si dejábamos pasar más tiempo, el destino de Kurosaki-san se vería comprometido —explicó. El Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón entrecerró los ojos, pero sabía que esa era la única justificación que recibiría—. Ahora, Hitsugaya-san, ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? —Toshiro lo miró de reojo y asintió secamente—. ¿Qué planeabas hacer tú si encontrabas a Kurosaki-san antes que yo?

Toshiro compuso una mueca casi imperceptible. Por supuesto que le iba a preguntar eso. ¿Qué más había estado esperando?

—Aún tenemos la espada con los reiatsus de todos los Capitanes y Tenientes del Gotei 13 —respondió—. Su propósito original era restaurar los poderes de Kurosaki, ¿no? Entonces también hubiera servido para ayudarlo tras su muerte.

Urahara dejó caer su abanico y esbozó una sonrisa. Hitsugaya siguió su mirada y observó cómo Kurosaki Ichigo lograba desplegar un perfecto Getsuga Tensho en dirección a Hirako, quien tomó el ataque con estoicismo. El chico iba mejorando.

—Así que tu objetivo no era yo, después de todo —comentó, medio en broma y medio en serio.

—No es tu sangre la que quiero derramar —contestó. Era la de Aizen—. ¡Matsumoto! —llamó a su Teniente—. Nos volvemos a la oficina enseguida. Hay mucho papeleo que hacer.

—Pero Capitán... —comenzó a quejarse, pero él la cortó.

—Sin excusas.

Mientras despegaba del suelo, seguido por su quejosa subordinada, escuchó la risa de Urahara y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Cuando Yamamoto le había dado la misión de ir al mundo de los vivos con cinco shinigamis de cada Escuadrón para emprender la búsqueda del alma de Kurosaki Ichigo, también le había agregado un extra a su tarea. Un favor.

Debían encontrar a Kurosaki Ichigo antes que Urahara, ya que sus planes eran imprevisibles, y atravesarlo con la espada de reiatsu que habían preparado para restaurar sus poderes antes de todo ese lío.

La función original de aquella espada, irónicamente propuesta por el mismo Urahara, había sido restaurar los poderes shinigamis de Kurosaki. Cuando murió y se vieron incapaces de encontrar su alma, la espada encarnó un nuevo papel; según el Capitán Kurotsuchi, había un 43% de posibilidades de que funcionara para activar los poderes de shinigami de Kurosaki en caso de que éste se convirtiera en un Hollow.

Lo único que Hitsugaya tenía que hacer era atravesarlo con la espada.

Si ésta no servía, no hubiera tenido más opción que acabar con Kurosaki, por mucho que le pesara. Y si era realmente un Hollow tan temible como Inoue Orihime se lo había descrito, probablemente hubiera necesitado la ayuda de más de un shinigami para derrotarlo, por lo tanto había solicitado tantos refuerzos para que bajaran al mundo de los vivos con él.

Al ser una misión directa del Capitán Comandante, Toshiro no podía hacerla conocimiento público con el resto del grupo de investigación. No podía decirle nada a los nakama más cercanos de Kurosaki, o a Karin, por mucho que quisiera.

Pero también entendía la desconfianza de Kuchiki, Abarai, Sado, Ishida e Inoue. En parte habían tenido razón: se les acababa el tiempo para encontrar a Kurosaki. Si tan sólo hubieran esperado un poco más, se hubieran ahorrado su loca carrera por el Rukongai y su posterior aprisionamiento, ya que fue esa misma madrugada que la Central de los 46 logró localizar a Kurosaki y fue entonces cuando ordenaron que las Fuerzas Especiales lo recuperaran de vuelta al Seiretei.

—Capitán —habló Matsumoto para atraer su atención, y él la miró para hacerle saber que la escuchaba—. ¿Crees que Ichigo estará bien de ahora en adelante?

Hitsugaya suspiró.

—Más le vale —contestó—. Porque _no _estoy dispuesto a volver a pasar por todo ese infierno de nuevo por su culpa.

Ella soltó una risita.

— ¡Vamos, Capitán, no trates de mentirme! Sabes que tengo olfato para estas cosas. _Sé _que quieres volver al mundo de los vivos para visitar a Karin-chan...

—YO NO... —Respiró hondo para calmarse. Que se pusiera nervioso era justamente lo que ella quería ¡y no iba a darle esa satisfacción bajo ningún punto de vista!—. Piensa lo que quieras, Matsumoto. Pero no te creas que no he visto la montaña de papeleo que tienes en tu escritorio. Hoy no abandonarás la oficina hasta que lo termines.

—Capitán —se quejó su Teniente, haciendo un puchero que no lo conmovió en lo más mínimo—. ¡No seas aguafiestas! Tengo que cotillear con las chicas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis sobre Ichigo y Rukia... ¡Su relación está despegando!

—Pues será otro día —la cortó inmediatamente—. El trabajo es el trabajo.

Ella suspiró, pero afortunadamente no siguió molestándolo. Mientras seguían dirigiéndose a los cuarteles del Décimo Escuadrón, se preguntó qué era eso de cotillear sobre Kurosaki y Kuchiki.

Bueno... seguramente, tonterías de Matsumoto, como siempre.

* * *

Este capítulo servía más un propósito explicatorio y para mostrar el punto de vista más "formal" de toda la situación, es decir, la vista general que podrían tener varios Capitanes sobre el Hollow de Ichigo. También explicó por qué específicamente fue Hitsugaya al mundo de los vivos y no cualquier otro capitán y qué era lo que el Gotei 13 había decidido hacer con Ichigo en caso de que se lo encontraran (la espada con la que en el manga Rukia le restauró sus poderes. ¡No iba a olvidarme de esa espada así como así!).

Supongo que nadie vio venir lo de la Central 46, las Fuerzas Especiales y qué pasó en esa madrugada después de que Rukia y los demás se separaran de Urahara :)

Sobre el futuro de este fic, quedan sólo **dos capítulos más y un epílogo**. Se acerca el final de Pieces! Así que los últimos cabos sueltos se están atando.

Gracias a todos por los favoritos, alertas y sus hermosos reviews! Sé que he dejado de contestarlos, pero siempre los leo y no me olvido de ustedes. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario sobre lo que piensan de Pieces :)

¿Cuántos captaron la relación oculta (subliminal) de la frase con el contenido del capítulo?

Un beso, Keiian.


End file.
